My Destiny Taken to the Next Level
by viettvnt
Summary: Amiko had always had a normal life of a teen in reality but sometimes reality isn't always that fun or exciting. That is, until her destiny decided to reveal itself on msn and take her to where no one thought it was possible. Bad at summary, story is bett
1. My Closet Can Do That!

**My Destiny Taken to the Next Level**

****

**Vietvn: Ok, this is my FIRST fanfic i've ever written for my account considering for who knows how long i've had it for (I know, very sad.) So I'm only gonna post up this chapter just to see if anyone likes it, if i get a lot of gud reviews then I'll post up the second chapter and so on. But plz, if you dont like it then be nice, try not to be too harsh. Just to sum it up, this is like an anime and reality crossover and its based on the Digimon Frontier characters but an entirely different story. Their age will be changed: Tommy/Tomiki is now 9 years old, Zoe/Izumi, Takuya, Kouji/Koji, Kouichi/Koichi are all 13 for now and JP/Junpei is 14 for now, tell me if you wanna change it but not by a lot k?**

**Summary: **_Amiko had always had a normal life of a teen in reality but sometimes reality isn't always that fun or exciting. That is, until her destiny decided to reveal itself on msn and take her to where no one thought it was possible. Bad at summary, story is better than it sounds._

_KoujiXOC_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Digimon Frontier or any of the series and characters but I DO own my OC character which is Amiko and sum other minor OC's too.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One: My Closet can do That?**

****

Amiko Nguyen, that's what people call me. Close friends and family call me Miko. From the last name, you can tell that I'm viet but I'm also part Japanese. People say they never heard of a Viet/Japanese person much but hey, no one is perfect and I'm happy the way I am. I have shoulder length, layered black hair with mahogany hightlights here and there with bangs that drapes over the right side of my face**(A/N:Think Kairi from Kingdom hearts II)** and brown eyes, fair skin and a slim figure but not too slim for people to think that I'm enerexic. People say I'm pretty but the people at my school don't since I don't have a boyfriend, like I want one anyways. I consider myself not a very tall person since most of the friends I make are at least an inch taller than me, maybe I'm around 5'0 or lower since the last time I checked.

I'm an average student with average grade, I'm not on the road to failure nor on the road to complete success. Now it was summer vacation but the only problem is that a 13 year old like me, is sitting here on the computer, BORED OUT OF MY MIND!

It's basically any other teenager activity to do at this time and considering there were only a few days left before school, I'm desperate to go somewhere before I have to be forced to go back to hell which everyone else calls school. I'm not what you call an attractive person when it comes to social stuff so I don't make a lot friends in school only if they're personality is similar to me or they at least talk to me without going off into a subject that involves dating or love issues, which were pretty common in my school.

So here I am, in front of the computer, surfing the web when I could be out enjoying this weather with my closest friends right? Wrong. That's another thing about me that affects my social life, my parents would not let me go any where without adult supervision, I know pretty pre school stuff considering its referred to a teen. But I'm not really angry about it since I'm the quiet type anyways.

But my normal teenage life would be turned upside down and it all began with MSN...

**4:34pm Saturday**

It was like any other day, wake up, eat and go on the computer all day long. Yep, the kind of life I had gottne used to over the summer break. I don't really mind though as long as it keeps me entertain, I sighed, ' _Life could not get as dull as this... ' _I thought. I logged onto MSN even though I don't go on it much anymore, just for the heck of it. And as usual, only the people online were from my school which I so happened to hate. I was just about to log off when someone messaged me. I looked over to where the little screen popped up:

' _Star? Ok weird, I wonder what the message is about... '_ I clicked onto the convo. box. It read: _Amiko Nguyen, you are chosen to help the Digidestined once more. Will you accept?_

I stared at the screen confused, ' _What does that mean? And who are the, ' Digidestined? ' _I started to type back.: I don't understand wht u mean. And I waited until it replied again: _All will be clear once you come here, do you still wish to accept? _Now, I know that my mom has told me plenty of time not to talk to strangers over on the internet but this person was being serious, well at least I think they are. ' _Should I accept or not? Hey! I'm a dare devil! I'm going to risk it even though it might cost me but still I can take of myself! ' _

I replied: If u sure this isn't some lame joke, then I'll accept.

: _Good. Now get dressed and bring your cellphone, you're going to need it. Tell me when your ready so you can recieve further instructions._

I looked puzzled at the screen for a while until I finally got up from my seat and got changed. I picked out an off the shoulder shirt that was blue-ish and purple that I got from Cleo's. I wore a black tank top underneath it(Sorta like Hilary's style shirt from Beyblade) and I wore Eckored jeans. I also put on a chocker with a Happy bunny holding a knife around my neck and a black wrist watch. I put on ankle length CK socks and put on my Baby Phat sneakers. And last I grabbed my black phone with the Baby Phat logo in white.

I headed back over to the computer to see that was still online so I messaged to her/him: Ok, I'm ready now.

: _Good. Now go to your closet, I'll open up a portal for you to come to where I am. I will give you further instructions on your phone once you have arrived._

I couldn't believe what this person was saying, my closet! I stared confused at it and then shrugged it off and proceeded to go to my walk in closet while laughing mentally at myself. I turned on the lights and stepped in but then the lights shutted out and left me here in total darkness. I couldn't see anything and I started to panic a bit. I tried to feel my way to the door but then I felt like I was falling through the floor. I screamed but it seems no sound came out of my mouth. I felt butterflies in my stomach like I was going on a roller coaster in Wonderland or something.

When it all stopped I opened my eyes and looked around, still complete darkness. I looked around some more until I saw a thin line of light on the floor and figured it was a door. I ran towards it and grasped the handle and turned the knob. When I opened the door, light poured in and I had to shield my eyes until it got adjusted to the brightness. But I couldn't believe my eyes of what's in front of me. I wasn't in my room anymore, I was in a clothes store and I just came out from the back of it.

' _Where am I! ' _

R&R plz! I know it's short but it's just a ' sample.'


	2. No WayIt's Unreal

**Vietvn: Ok, ok. Finally I get to update since I needed to change somethings but anyways, that's another story. Here is the next chapte, remember to R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I DO not own Digimon, any of the series or the characters but I DO own my characters that I made up in this story.**

**Somthing's I wanna clear up:**

" Talking. "

'_Thoughts. '_

Narration

**( Author's Note)**

**Text message**

_**Your Character's Text Message**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two: No Way...It's Unreal.**

****

I stepped out from the back and looked around. Mostly the store was filled with female shoppers, looking at all the racks of clothes. But what caught my eyes were that they look like they were something out of a an anime series.

' _What the hell! ' _I stepped around the counter and lucky for me, everyone was too busy shopping to notice me so I quickly made my way out the door and into the streets. I looked around, there were japanese signs everywhere and that could only mean one thing.

' _I'M IN JAPAN! HOW THE HELL DID I GET HERE! ' _I thought and began to walk down the streets while looking around. Then there was a ringing noise, and I looked around to where it was coming from and it was my cellphone. I took it out of my pocket and looked at it, still the same except more anime-ish. I flipped the phone and saw a text message.

**Glad to see you made it fine. You are here in our world but in your world, this is not real.**

I was VERY confused now. He/She doesn't mean that I'm in the anime world...Right! As if reading my thoughts, another text message came up.

**You are in what you call ' The Anime Dimension. ' This is far from a dream because you still came in the clothes you wore. Look into a mirror or a reflection, you will also notice some changes in you too.**

I did as the text told me to, I went into a random clothes shop and started to look for a random item to try on. I managed to find a cute shirt and ran into the change room but instead of trying it on, I looked in the mirror that was provided there. It was true and I couldn't believe it. My features were still the same but I looked like an anime character out of a series! I had those anime eyes and that's all I need to see for me to think its all real**(XD). **I walked out of the change room, placed the shirt back where it was found and headed out the door again. Another text popped up.

**Now that you find that all this is true, it's time you learn your true purpose here. Take the 5:45 train to Shibuya.**

After that was said, a map appeared on my phone with a small dot on where I need to go. I began to follow it, seeing I have a lot of time. I rounded a corner block and saw the train station on the other side of the street. I waited for a red light and crossed the road. Once there, I realized that I don't have any money to buy a ticket but luck seems to be on my side because a red ticket popped out from a slot where I was standing in front of. I took the ticket and examined it.

' _This seems really familiar... ' _I glanced at my cellphone clock, 5:40. ' _Wow, last time I checked, it was only 5:10pm. Time sure flies. ' _I placed the ticket into the slot to let me through to the train platform, climbed the stairs and stepped into the train. I took a seat and another ring came from my cellphone.

**Now take the elevator to the basement when you arrived at the Shibuya train station.**

I started to ponder on all of this, _' This seems all too familiar but where have I heard of this...wait...Shibuya! There's only one anime series I know that has that name! Oh hell no! It's the Digimon Frontier season! Holy sh-... ' _I was cut from my thoughts when the train stopped. I got up from my seat and ran to the direction I know where the elevator would be. I pushed the down button and waited til the door opened. I then pushed B2 and pushed the button to make the doors close faster. When it did I began to think again.

' _This can't be happening! I mean, how can it! I practically saw the whole series! There's no continuation! Is there? ' _As predicted, the elevator went deeper than B2 and came to a stop at a place where all the trailmons should be. The doors opened and I stepped out to only find one train there. Then another text message came on.

**Take that train to the Digital World, there you will eventually meet up with the rest of the Digidestined.**

I did as it told me to do and boarded the train, as soon as I stepped on and took a seat, the train closed all it's doors and began to move down the dark tunnel. I took out my phone again and text messaged back to the person.

_**This doesn't make any sense, if you know that this is an anime series from my world, how come I've never heard that there was another series on this?**_

****

I waited and waited until finally there was a reply:

**This is not a series, it will not be shown to everyone this time. There is a new evil that is threatning the digital world and new spirits to obtain, you are chosen to hone one of the spirits.**

I was staring at the text message in disbelief and then sent another text message back:

_**So, what happens here is not known to me anymore. So all the events will happen randomly like I live life?**_

****

**Exactly, whatever happens here is unknown to everyone else. It won't be like the series, it'll be like living your life. The future events will be unpredictable even to you who saw everything from the past of this series.**

I couldn't believe it...It's just happening so fast that I couldn't let it sink in. I closed my phone and looked out the window where I saw the little white blobs floating about. Not surprised there since it happened the first time. Once the train stopped, I got out and looked around the station.

" Good luck in this world kid and be careful. " said the trailmon.

" Yeah, thanks. " I said unfazed by the talking train since I already know it talks. It began to back away and left me alone in the station. I sighed and began to walk out of it and into the forest. I reached into my pocket and felt something else other than my cellphone. I pulled it out and it was a D-tector. The body was sliver while the grip was lilac. I wasn't surprised that my cellphone was a D-tector and started to walk deeper into the forest again, trying to find the presence of a spirit. I don't know how long I've been walking but I soon started to get tired, I slowed down my pace a bit. I knew I had to keep my guard up or else who knows what will jump out and attack me. I walked onwards until I heard a rustle in the bushes. I stopped, frozen to my spot and looked around cautiously. It was quiet...TOO quiet. Just when I thought that thing was gone, something jumped out in front of me and threw me to the ground hard. I tried to get back up but then it pinned me to the ground with my arms on either side so I can't punch them. I felt a hand on my throat and the pressure that was put on it. My breathing turned into gasps but my attacker still let me breath to be able to talk.

" Where is the spirit! " it demanded. My vision started to blur as I managed to gasp out, " I don't know! " It was the truth, I just came to this world a few mintues ago and they expect me to know everything about it? The attacker was furious, thinking that I was a liar about this, increased the pressure on my throat as my breath was shortened and I could hardly breath now, ' _Great! I'm gonna die already! ' _I felt my life and energy drain from each breath I tried to take and just when I thought it was the end, my attacker was pushed off and I began to gasp for air.

" Lobo Kendo! "

My breathing became laboured as I felt the world around me start to fade. Fighting noises could be heard as my vision started to blur once more. When it all stopped, I heard footsteps coming towards me and a figure kneeled down beisde me.

" You ok? " He asked, I could tell by the deepness of the voice that it was a male. I only managed to nod weakly before passing out. The last thing I saw were dark sapphire eyes.


	3. The Digidestines and the Love Story

**Vietvn: Ok, third chappie finally but NOT getting reviews! C'mon ppl! If it's that bad then tell! Remember, first time writing a fic, at least give me some feedback!**

**Disclaimer: Read first chappie for it, repeating myself is not healthy**

**Chapter Three: The Digidestine and the Love Story**

****

I woke up for a start, judging by the darkness, it was night. My eyes started to adjust to the darkness around except for one source of light, it was a fire. I sat up slowly while rubbing my eyes to get rid of the sleep and felt something slip off my shoulders. I looked down and saw it was a dark blue jacket. At first I was confused since I didn't remember starting a fire or having a jacket. Then everything came back to me, the attack and me almost getting choked to death and someone saving me...

" Hey, feeling better? " asked a voice off to the side of me. I looked over to see Kouji. I knew all their names already but they don't know that so I have to play clueless to get by smoothly without suspicions.

" Yeah, umm...This your jacket? " I asked shyly. I wasn't good at making a good impression since I'm the shy type when it comes to meeting new people and I sort of find Kouji cute but that was back then.

" Yeah, but I don't really need it right now. " He replied. He was lieing against a tree not far from where I was. I took his jacket in my hand and sat up fully. I looked around and saw that everyone was asleep except for Kouji. I walked over to him and sat down near him, " Umm...Thanks for saving me back there. " I rubbed my neck which was still sore a bit from the attacker.

" No problem. You should be more careful when you're around here. " He said, " I'm Kouji by the way. "

" Amiko. Friends just call me Miko. " I replied back with a small smile. I never knew Kouji can be so talkative now since he found friends and his brother, I'm actually happy for him. I leaned by head against the tree and looked up to the night sky, there were little stars shining in the distance. They were so pretty, I never get the chance to stargaze back home cuz of all the busy traffic and street lights. There was a long silence and it was starting to bug me, it happens often to me cuz I don't bring up a good subject to talk to someone so they gradually stopped talking to me and turn to talk to someone else. But gladly that was broken by Kouji.

" I thought we were the only ones called back, why are you here anyways? " I thought for awhile, should I or should I not tell him the truth? Well, there's nothing really wrong about the real reason why I'm here so mine as well tell the truth.

" I was sort of been lead here. I got a strange message on my cellphone and it told me to go here but it sort went silent on me on why I'm here in the first place. " I replied truthfully. Kouji seems shocked at first but then went into thinking a bit more and it all became silent again. Only the cracking of the fire could be heard so I decided to think myself too.

' _Now that everything is clear about this world, the person who was text messaging me and on the computer was Ophanimon. So I guess Kouji is probably wondering why Ophanimon wanted me to come here. ' _I soon drifted off to sleep again with Kouji's jacket over me.

Normal POV

Kouji was still stargazing until he felt something on his shoulders. He looked down to see Amiko had drifted off to sleep and slid down onto his shoulders. She was still sleeping peacefully with his jacket drapped over her. Kouji smiled a small smile and then soon drifted off to sleep himself.

_**Next Morning...**_

I woke up once again from my slumber. I opened my eyes to meet the blinding ray of lights and had to sheild my eyes until they had gotten used to the sudden light. I sat up straight and looked around, everyone was starting to wake up and I noticed then how close I was to Kouji. I blushed deeply from emberassement but was thankful no one saw. Everyone soon was awake and were getting ready to leave already.

" Hey, you feeling better from yesterday? " asked Takuya as he came up to me.

" Yeah. "

" If it wasn't for Kouji, you might have been dead since he told us that you were being choked by a digimon. " continued Zoe.

" Yeah, thanks again Kouji and you can have your jacket back. " I said turning to him and handing him over his jacket. He just nodded and put it back on.

" I'm Takuya, that's Zoe, that's Tommy and that's-... " He was cut off when J.P came up to me with hearts in his eyes.

" I'm JP cute stuff and I'll protect you from anything that comes in our way! " he said while looking at me with those goo-goo eyes. I backed away a bit while laughing nervously.

" That's nice... "

" Yeah, he's JP don't mind him, he does that sometimes and I see you already met Kouji and that's his older twin brother Kouichi. " concluded Takuya. I nodded and said hi to everyone.

" Well, since you're here now, you can join us since I need to talk to a girl for once. " said Zoe while slinging an arm around my shoulder in a friendly manner. I smiled and then asked, " If it's ok with you guys then I guess I can come with. "

" Of course it's ok, there's only us here in this world so mine as well. It's not safe to travel by yourself. " said Takuya with a huge grin. I nodded and then we all proceeded to head out to who knows where.

" Umm...Where are we going? " I asked out of blue or what was on everyone's mind.

" Umm...We're not too sure ouselves so we're heading over to the forest terminal to see if we get any instructions. " said Zoe as she walked beside me. I sighed, ' _And I thought these kids know what theyre doing...--' ' _We continued to walk for who knows how long until we finally saw a stream.

" I'm getting tired, can we rest for a bit? " asked Tommy.

" Yeah, we've been walking for hours, we need it just in case we get attacked. " said Takuya as everyone sat down to rest or took a drink from the small stream. I sat under a shady tree and began to think again.

' _What IS my true purpose here? I don't think that I'm only here to help them save the digital world. ' _Just then, something beeped and that caught everyone's attention.

" Hey, who's D-tector was that? " asked Takuya looking around urgently, " It can't be mine. "

" Not mine. " said Tommy as he took out his.'

" Me niether. " said Zoe.

" Not me. " said JP.

" Not us. " said Kouji and Kouichi at the same time.

" It's mine. " I interrupted them as I pulled mine out. They all rushed towards me and knelt down around me a circle, Kouji was on my left side and was really close to me which caused me to blush.

" Children. Evil stirs in the continent of Darkness, you must help Amiko find her spirit and once again defeat this evil that is threatning the digital world. " said Ophanimon.

" Hey, wait a minute! I thought there was only 10 legendary warriors. " said Takuya.

" I believe I can answer that. " said a voice. Everyone turned around to see a white digimon followed by a yellow digimon.

" Bokomon! Neemon! " everyone cried out in surprisement except for me.

" Yes, it's us and now back to the subject about the legendary warriors... " said Bokomon as he pulled out a green book from his pink belt. He began flipping through pages until he reached all the way to the back.

" Here it is. It says here that there are actually two more warriors. The Legendary warrior of Heaven and the Legendary warrior of Hell. Heaven's human spirit is represented by an angel like figure while Hell's is a demon. " He read, " Oh, and there's a story for them. It says that Heaven and Hell have similar appearances and are represented like twins. They never got along with each other but manages to keep the digital world in balance. "

" Just like light and darkness. " said Kouji.

" Yes, similar to darkness and light. Oh, and there's a bit of romance in this story too... " trailed off Bokomon.

" What is it! Tell us Bokomon! " pleaded Zoe. I just looked at her with a weird expression but I'm also curious about this too.

" Alright, alright. It says here that-..." He was cut off by Ophanimon who was still on my D-tector.

" The Legendary Warrior of Heaven was represented as Angewomon and the legendary warrior of Hell is represented as LadyDevimon. Angewomon fell in love with one of the 10 legendary warrior but she couldn't be with him since she would have to give up her immortality. None the less, she did it for the one she loves most. Enraged by this, LadyDevimon decided to kill her love in order to prevent her from giving something she thought was precious more than a mere warrior. Angewomon knew something like this would happen and sacrificed herself to save him. Now LadyDevimon has the power to rule over Heaven and Hell unless Angewomon will be revived. Her spirit was said to be found in the same place that she and her lover had shared their first kiss. "

" Awww. Isn't that romantic? She sacrificed herself to save the one she loved. " sighed Zoe in a dreamy voice.

" Yeah, now she caused a whole reign of terror over the digital world, left a probably broken hearted warrior and is cursed. Nice move... " commented JP.

" JP! " scowled Zoe as she smacked him upside the head.

" What I'm wondering is who she fell in love with and how and where did you know so much about the spirits whereabouts. " said Takuya.

" Angewomon is afterall, my descendant and who she fell in love with will be a mystery for you to solve. " With that, the signal was lost.

" Awww...I wonder who the lucky guy is... " thought Zoe out loud.

" I have to admit, I'm curious myself. " I admitted.

" Well, at least you're lucky. Who would have thought that a spirit would include a boyfriend! " teased Zoe.

" You don't honestly think that I'll get the spirit are you! " I asked, ' _I'm never good with romantic stuff and crap like those! What makes her think that I'll get the spirit! Heck, I don't consider myself pretty! ' _

" Well, you're the only one who doesn't have a spirit. " reasoned Zoe. I sighed, she does have a point.

" Well, first off, we need to figure out where this place is that they shared their first kiss. " said Takuya as he got up, everyone else did too. There was a moment of silent before all the boys turned their attention to us girls.

" What? " we asked in a unison.

" Well? " asked Takuya.

" Well what? " I asked.

" Think of a place where you want your first kiss! " said JP like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" Why us! " asked Zoe.

" Well, your girls. You're supposed to be good at this kind of stuff. " said Takuya.

" Well, what about you guys! Where do you wanna take your lover for a first kiss! " I retorted, it was so emberrassing to talk about this kind of stuff, I'm not used to it! The guys paused for a minute and then began to think. After a few minutes all of them shrugged their shoulders except for JP who was smiling.

" Well, what is it JP? You look like you have an idea. " I said while looking at him along with everyone else.

" I would take her to the beach and watch the sunset. " he said dreamily.

" Well, he has a wild imagination... " I muttered under my breath, it seems like Kouji heard it and was snickering slightly.

" Ok, great! Let's head to the beach! " Takuya said and began to walk. Soon everyone else followed his lead along with Bokomon and Neemon. During the walk, there was only one thing that was bothering my mind.

' _Why does my spirit have to fall in love! '_

**Review! Review! Review!**

**plz? . **


	4. Fun in the Sun

**Vietvn: Ok! This is a fun chapter or so I like to call it. Yeah...Remember to Review, review, review! I like to say thanks to Ayame1313 who encouraged me to go on with the story and Kymychie for reviewing too! So yea, thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Ok! On with story...chapter...whatever.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Four: Fun in The Sun**

****

Ok, so now we're all walking towards a lakshore that Bokomon told us and I'M BORED AS HELL! We've been walking for who knows how long and I'm just dieing of boredom, ' _I wish I bought my I-pod...--' ' _

" Awww man! I'm bored! " exclaimed JP while throwing his amrs in the air.

" Aren't we all? " asked Kouji.

" Yeah, all we've been doing is walking, I'm still surprised my legs are moving. " said Zoe.

" You're telling me... " I mumbled, " Hey Bokomon, how long before we get to the lakeshore? "

" We should arrive in a couple of minutes now so don't worry. " He said as he kept on walking in the lead.

" Boy, I'm getting hungry! " said Neemon. I sighed once again and then heard a rushing of water.

" Huh? "

" Hey Amiko, what's up? " asked Takuya as everyone turned to me.

" I think I hear something just up ahead. " I said as I took off running. Soon eveyrone followed and we ran out to a lakeshore. The surface was all covered in sparkling white sand and off to the side was a small hut.

" Wow, I bet this is it right? " asked Zoe while looking around in awe.

" Yes, it has a beautiful view when the sun sets. " said Bokomon as he read it out of his book, " This place is called Sunnyview Lakeshore, it's quite an attractive tourist place that's close to a tropical island. "

" And right you are! " said a voice in front of them. We all looked everywhere until down to our feets. There was a little pink bird like creature standing in front of us.

" I'm Biyomon, I am the one who owns this resort. You are welcome to stay here for awhile. " Biyomon said.

" That'll be great! " exclaimed Zoe.

" Then follow me. " Biyomon waved a wing to follow her and lead us to the hut. It definately looked bigger on the inside than out. There was a small bar over on the side, dinner tables, a changeroom, and more seperate rooms I'm guessing were bedrooms.

" Please make yourself at home, I bet you're all hungry so I'll whip up something for all of you to eat. " Biyomon said as she went to the back to the kitchen and started to cook. We all took a seat at the dinner table and started to talk, well more like me since I spoke first.

" So, how will we know the spirit is here or not? "

" Well, I guess if you're D-tector lights up then we'll know but I wonder when that will be... " trailed off Takuya but then Biyomon came back with a tray of food.

" Here we are! Bon Apetite! I hope it's to your liking. " We all dug it, I have to say it was pretty good.

" Aw man! This stuff is good! " exclaimed Takuya as he slurped up some of his noodles.

" Much better than the one we first ate with the Toucanmon. " commented JP.

" This is delicious! " Kouichi said.

" I'm glad you liked it! " said Biyomon and smiled, " You are also welcome to borrow swimsuits in the back to go swimming but remember, wait awhile before you dive in or you'll end up losing your meal! "

" Aheh...Yeah, we're sort of aware of that but please don't tell that when we're in the middle of eating. " I said. Everyone laughed at my comment and we continued to eat. After eating Zoe and I all went to the girls change room while the boys went off in the boy's. I was just standing off to the side while Zoe was choosing her swimsuit.

" Hm, too dull. Too boring. Too simple. "

" Zoe, can you hurry up and choose one. " I asked.

" Well, I'm not choosing one for me, I'm choosing one for you! " She exclaimed and started back on her search. I stared at her like she was mental but let her have fun with it.

" Aha! Here's one! Talk about Sme-xi! " she said while holding up a red two piece bikini.

" Uh uh. I'm nah wearing that. " I said.

" Aww. C'mon, don't you wanna see what the boys will do when they see you in this? They'll be drooling like Niagra falls, I mean you got the perfect body! " She said. I blushed at her compliment but my mischevious personality was starting to kick in.

" Well... "

" Aww, please! I'll do it with you! After we get their reaction we can change to the backup suits I got out and then we can swim! " She pleaded. I looked over to the ' back-up ' suits. Black short shorts and a black tank top with a panda in the middle and a pink one piece suit.

" Well, I guess it couldn't hurt... " I said with a devilish grin. Zoe cheered and shoved me into one of those little curtain rooms to change while she ran off to one herself.

**Meanwhile Outside**

" Geez, I wonder where Zoe and Amiko are. They sure are taking their sweet time. " Takuya said swimming over to JP who was on a raft.

" Yeah, I bet Zoe dragged Amiko into putting on every swim suit there is. " said Kouji as he also swam over followed by Kouichi.

" You know how girls are. " laughed Kouichi, " Say Kouji. "

" Hm? "

" Do you think Amiko's hot? " Kouji was looking crazy at his twin brother and blushed a deep crimson red but tried to hide it underwater.

" Aww c'mon! You have to admit it, she is cute I mean who wouldn't think she isn't. " teased Takuya. Everyone laughed at Kouji's reaction.

" Ugh! Shut up! "

Back in the change room

" Ready? " asked Zoe.

" Oh yeah! " I said back with a wide and evil grin, " I can't wait to see their faces. Which reminds me, I wish I had a camera. "

" Well, this is your lucky day. " said Biyomon as she came in with a small disposable camera in hand, " Folks that come around here like to take pictures when they enjoy their time and I get them develope. Why don't you go impress the boys while I take the pictures. "

" Biyomon, you're the best! " We said together and gave her a hug. With one last snigger, we both walked out of the change room with a smexi smirk on our faces.

**Back outside Normal POV**

The boys were teasing Kouji and laughing. That is until Zoe and Amiko stepped out and started to ' strut ' towards the guys.

" Hey boys, what you talking about? " voiced Zoe. All the boys turned to the voice only to have their mouths dropped and were staring wide eyed at what they saw in front of them. Zoe was walking towards them in a ' strut ' wearing a red two piece bikini(the one she picked out in episode 15) with Amiko walking beside them in a navy blue two piece simliar to Zoe's. And what Zoe said was true, JP was literally making an ocean with all the drool with the help of Takuya while Kouji and Kouichi were redder than a tomato. The boys were so glad Tommy went in for ice cream...

" Mind if we...join you? " Amiko asked in a shy tone while playing with a strand of her black hair and looking bashfully.

" Uh...Uh...Ah... " Takuya was lost for words along with the rest of the guys. There was a barely audible ' click ' and that was the cue for the girls to drop the act since now they know that Biyomon got the picture they needed for blackmailing. Zoe and Amiko soon bursted out into fits of laughter and were leaning on each other for support.

" Omg! _laughs_ That was the best _giggle_ thing I've laugh ever DONE! " choked out Amiko.

" You_ laughs_ should've seen _laughs_ the looks on _giggle_ your FACES! " And they bursted out into a louder fit of laughter with the boys looking dumbstruck.

" Well, we'll be back real quick! " shouted Amiko as Zoe and her ran back still laughing.

" Uh...What just happened? " asked Takuya.

" I think I just died and went to heaven... " sighed JP in a dreamy voice.

" Pervert... " muttered Kouji and Kouichi at the same time now only a shade of pink was on their face. Amiko and Zoe went back to change into ' normal ' swim suit. Just as they left, Tommy came back with an ice cream in his hand.

" Hey guys, what's wrong with your faces? You look...red. "

" Its nothing! Just the heat from the sun. " said Takuya nervously trying to cover up on what just happened a few seconds ago.

" But you're in the water... "

" No, no! It's cuz we kept our head up above the water too long. Yeah! " added in Kouichi. Zoe and Amiko finally came out wearing their second choice bathing suit and the boys didn't notice them. Zoe nodded to Amiko who knew what she was thinking.

" CANON BAAAAAALLLLLL! " shouted Zoe and Amiko as they jumped in the water which created a mini wave over the boys except for Tommy who was on shore eating ice cream and was laughing his head off.

" Hey! What was that for? " asked Takuya who came spluttering to the surface.

" We just wanted to make our presence known. " said Zoe who came up to the surface as well.

" Can't a simple ' hello ' be enough? " asked Kouji.

" Nah, that's not our style. " Amiko said and her and Zoe laughed. They swam around for a bit more and were having a great time until everyone got tired and started to head in for the day.

" Woo! I just love a nice cold drink after a swim! " exclaimed Takuya as he drank his Mickey Mouse drink(Coca-Cola, Vanilla ice cream and whip cream).

" Yeah, now THIS is a tropical vacation! Now I know why digimons like to come here! " smiled JP as he sipped his lemonade. Amiko was still waiting for her drink as everyone talked and chatted.

" Here we are. Sorry it took so long. " Biyomon appeared from the back with a bottle. When she placed it on the counter everyone stared at it with wide eyed or questioning looks.

" Uh...Miko? You know what that is right? " asked Takuya.

" Of course I know what it is, if I didn't I wouldn't have ordered it. " She replied as Biyomon gave her a wine glass. Kouji picked up the bottle and began to read the label.

" Cooler Drink: A low alchohol wine beverage. Miko you can't be serious. " He said.

" Aren't you a little under age? " asked Zoe.

" Actually it's not considered an alchohalic drink since it only contains .5mL of alchohol. I drink it all the time and there are different flavours too. And it's WINE not Vodka or something. " Amiko assured and poured a glass and drank the red liquid like it was nothing, " Ahhh...That's some good stuff. "

" Hey in that case, can I try some? " asked Zoe, " Italian people are best known for wine so mine as well try some. " She said as she took another glass.

" Count me in! " said Takuya.

" Me too! " said JP.

" I always wanted to try wine... " said Kouichi as he and Kouji also took a glass.

" Nah, I think I'm just gonna stick to my Mickey Mouse. " said Tommy. Amiko nodded and poured some to everyone.

" Hey, it fizzes. It reminds me of coke. " said JP while looking at his glass.

" Alright! Cheers, to the legendary warrior veterans. They saved the world then, they can do it again! " exclaimed Amiko.

" Awww. You're too kind Amiko. I feel like I'm going to cry! " said Bokomon.

" Thanks Miko! And to you cuz now you're helping us and together, no one can stop us! " exclaimed Takuya.

" Yeah! " And everyone clincked their glasses together. Amiko sipped happily on hers while the others tried theirs for the first time.

" Wow! It's a like a tingly feeling going through my body! " exclaimed Zoe as she drank some more.

" WOOO! I FEEL GOOD! " shouted Takuya.

" Damn, this is some good shi-... " Kouichi covered Kouji's mouth on time to prevent him from saying ' shit ' in front of Tommy.

" See, I told you this taste great. But don't go drunk on me, ok? " asked Amiko and everyone started to laugh and enjoy their drinks. The sun soon started to dip below the horizon and everyone headed off to do their own business. Amiko, however, went to watch the sunset off the shores while sitting on the sand.

" It's so beautiful... " sighed Amiko as she watched the warm colours of the sun spread over the sky in shades of pink, blue and yellow.

" Yeah, it is. " Amiko jumped slightly and turned around to see Kouji standing behind her. She smiled in acknowledge his presence and returned back to watching the sun set. She heard footsteps coming beside her and saw Kouji sitting down with her.

" I never got to watch a full sun set back home but only manage to admire the colours in the sky when it does. " Amiko spoke softly, not wanting to disturb the peace and quiet too much, " What are you doing out here anyways? "

" Came here to get some peace and quiet, they seem to be in a laughing fit thanks to the drink. " he chuckled. Amiko giggled and could imagine everyone laughing their heads off, " You're lucky to have that many friends who you can trust without a doubt... "

" Why? Don't you have any friends before you came here? "

" Nah, not much. "

" It's hard to believe that a nice person like you don't. " Kouji said thoughtfully. Amiko blushed at the comment and realizing what he said, Kouji blushed too.

" Um...Actually it sort of hard for me to trust people back home, it's really rare to find someone who's personaility is similar to me since well...They don't really think much of the present, they tend to think and plan ahead in the future mostly focused on getting into a relationship. I, however, want to live life without a worry and just have fun. I only manage to make two friends and decided that's all I need and slowly start to shut other people out... "

' _Just like me before I even knew about the digital world... ' _Kouji thought, " You have me. "

" Huh? "

" Uh...I mean, Takuya and the others, we're your friends now aren't we? " rephrased Kouji with another slight blush on the cheeks, ' _I should really stop doing that! ' _

" Really? Aww, thank you! " Amiko said happily and hugged Kouji without even thinking which caused Kouji to blush even redder. Finally noticing what she did out of her nature, she let go, " I'm so sorry! "

" No problem. " said Kouji, still red in the cheeks, " Uh...We should head back, it's getting dark. " He said while getting up and brushing the sand from his pants. Amiko nodded and stood up as well and brushed her pants, they both walked inside to find everyone had fallen asleep in the lounge. Some snoring loudly than others, Amiko giggled softly and helped Kouji move everyone to their beds. After all that was done, they bid each other good night and headed off to bed.

**R&R plz!**


	5. Good Things Always Comes to an End

**Vietvn: YAY! OMG! XD. I'm sorry! I'm currently high cuz i drank starbucks and i discovered that i got reviews! Yay! I'm so happy! Ok, I'm calm...Ok, I wud like thank those who reviewed, such as Ayame1313 who had always been there to review, smile-at- darkness, Water Fairy a.k.a Mizu and Himiko-chan for reviewing too! I luv to see new reviwers, i get more confident about this story.**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

**Ok! Enough of my ' thanking the academy ' speech, here is the next chapter to past the time and I hope u enjoy it at home or wherever u are while i sit back and continue on the next chapter while drinking starbucks! XD**

**Chapter Five: Good Things Always Comes to an End**

****

**Normal POV**

Amiko woke up bright and early. She went to the bathroom that was provided and washed up and got ready for the day. Once she came out, Biyomon was already in the kitchen making breakfast.

" Good morning Biyomon. " greeted Amiko softly as to not wake the others up.

" Good morning to you too, I never thought you'll wake up this early. "

" I only do this rarely, not all the time. Do you want any help with making breakfast? "

" If you want, you can help. " Amiko nodded and followed Biyomon to the kitchen where she was cooking some eggs and bacon.

" Can we cook some pancakes too? " asked Amiko while searching the cabinet for any flour and other pancake mixtures.

" Sure. " Amiko finally found them and took out a pan to make them with. Biyomon was now putting in some toast and was once in a while, checking the eggs and bacon. After a while of cooking and laughing along the way, they were finally done but still the others were not awake.

" Maybe we should wake them up? " asked Biyomon while looking at Amiko.

" Yeah, but let's be creative with it. If you know what I mean... " smirked Amiko. Biyomon looked at her confused and then noticed the sparkle of mischief in her eyes.

" I'll get the camera. " Amiko's smirk grew wider as she went around looking for things that can be used to wake people up. She grabbed a sand castle bucket and filled it with ice cold water and started to think who will be her victim of the it.

' _Not Zoe since she's like a best friend to me now, Tommy...Nah, he's too innocent I'm not that mean. JP, I have other plans for him, same with Takuya...Kouichi or Kouji...Hmmm... Oh! For crying out loud! ' _Amiko went into JP's room first to see if he was actually dreaming about Zoe and right she was, he was mumbling in his sleep about saving Zoe and Amiko will voice act for her.

" Don't worry Zoe..._snore_ I'll save you! " muttered JP.

" Oh, JP! You're so heroic, you're my only hero! " said Amiko in a high pitch and girly voice. She was trying so desperately to stop herself from bursting out laughing and trying to maintain her voice. Biyomon was near the doorway with a video camera and once in a while turned away from the door to stop herself from laughing out loud.

" I'll always _snores_ protect you Zoe... "

" Oh JP, I love you so much. Kiss me, you fool. " Amiko said while placing a pillow in his outstretched hands. She turned away and headed to the next room with the bucket of water in hand. She reached Kouichi's room and found him sound asleep. She stepped in with the bucket of water and placed it near his bed and walked out.

' _I'm gonna need some help... ' _And as if on cue, Zoe stepped out of her room in the middle of putting on her hat.

" Zoe, good I need your help waking the boys except for Tommy. " whispered Amiko.

" Really? Ok! " whispered back Zoe now all excited. Amiko pulled out an air horn and handed it to Zoe.

" Go wake up JP and Takuya with it. As soon as you blow the horn, make a run for it cuz at that time, I'm gonna drop a water bucket over Kouichi and run out too. " Zoe nodded and headed to Takuya's room which was in between Tommy and JP. Amiko quickly headed back inside of Kouichi's room and took a hold of the bucket, ready to dump it at any minute. There was suddenly a loud sound of the horn followed by shouts and screams, immeadiately Amiko dumped the water on Kouichi, who instantly woke up with a yelp. She ran out of the door as fast as she can and met up with Zoe.

" Give me the air horn. " said Amiko as Zoe handed it back to her, Amiko went over to Kouji's room which was beside Kouichi's and pushed the air horn button as she watched Kouji fall out of bed. The girls laughed their heads off and ran outside. They quickly sat on the breakfast table, drank some orange juice and grabbed some toast and ran out the door before the boys came. Amiko was about to run out but stopped shortly to grab two eggo waffles just in time to hear footsteps coming towards the lounge.

" Pst! Miko! Over here! " whispered Zoe while waving her hand over near a tree. Amiko ran and hid behind with Zoe and handed her an eggo waffle, " Thanks. " Then they heard footsteps coming out on the sand.

" Alright girls! We know you're here! " shouted Takuya.

" Come out! Come out, wherever you are! " shouted JP. Zoe and Amiko started to panic and fanning themselves, ' _Omg! Omg! Omg! Omg! I don't wanna die! ' _Were their thoughts. They heard footsteps coming closer and their heart beat started to quicken.

" RUNNN! " screamd Zoe and Amiko as they dashed out from behind the tree and took off running. The boys were immediately on their heels, " SPLIT UP! " Amiko took off running to the left as Zoe went to the right.

" Oh no you don't! " shouted Takuya, " Kouji! Go after Amiko! I'll get Zoe! JP, Tommy! Ambush Amiko while Kouichi will come with me to ambush Zoe! " Kouji nodded and took off running with JP and Tommy following. Kouji was ahead of them by a few meters considering how fast he runs. Amiko was running in a zig zag motion to try and lose him and made a sudden turn that almost made Kouji trip to stop and turn in her direction to follow her.

Amiko turned back and saw that Kouji wasn't following her anymore and thought she lost him. She began to slow down but then was tackled by something and was pinned down. She looked up and saw Kouji on top of her, panting and smirking.

" I gotcha. "

" Aww, man. _Pant_ No fair. " Amiko pouted. Then she heard, " Ahem. " And both her and Kouji turned to see JP, arms crossed and taping his foot on the ground.

" Am I interrupting something? " Amiko gave him a questioning look and then noticed the position she was in and so did Kouji, really awkward since Kouji is ontop of her with her hands pinned on either side with his hands. Kouji got off hastly and was blushing badly along with Amiko who stood up as well while dusting her clothes from the sand and fixing her shirt.

" Let's head back to Takuya and Kouichi, they probably caught Z too. " said JP, ' _I wanted to catch her...T.T ' _Amiko nodded and started to head back. When they got there, Zoe was being slinged over Takuya's shoulder, she was kicking and shouting for him to let go. Finally Takuya dumped her on the sand when Kouji, Tommy, JP and Amiko came.

" Got you too? " asked Amiko.

" Yeah, they conered me. " pouted Zoe as she got up. They were all about to head back when there was a slight rumble on the ground which surprised everyone.

" It's an earthquake! " shouted Neemon.

" No, you imbecile! " Bokomon shouted and snapped Neemon's waist band, " Something is coming! " Just when he said that, a gigantic spider like digimon came out.

" You are the legendary warriors my mistress has spoken of! Hand over your spirits! " it demanded.

" We're not handing anything over! And who are you anyways? " shouted back Takuya. Amiko shivered behind Kouji who noticed and stood in front of her more in a protective way.

" I am Arukenimon! This is the last time, hand over your spirits or face the wrath of my beauty! "

' _I hate spiders... Why does every villainess thinks she's beautiful when they're butt ugly? ' _Wondered Amiko as she peered over Kouji's shoulders.

" Well, I don't care what you're gonna do but you aren't getting the legendary spirits! " shouted Takuya again.

" Fine! I'll just have to kill you all then! Acid Mist! " She spat green acid from her mouth straight at everyone, Kouji had to turn around and grab onto Amiko and jump out of the way. He placed her down gently.

" Stay with Bokomon and Neemon, you'll be safe. " He said. Amiko could only nod and watch him run off with the others and spirit evolve into Lobomon. Amiko watched the battle raging on between the giant spider lady and the 6 legendary warriors. Arukenimon is doing a prettty good job at fighting them since by now Amiko would've thought that she would have been beaten.

" Ha! You're not so bad at this but let's see how you'll react to this! " she yelled and shot a web in the direction of Amiko.

" NO! " shouted Lobomon who knew where she was aiming. Amiko saw the incoming web and threw Bokomon and Neemon to the side so the web intangled her. She was then pulled out of the side lines and into the battle itself. Amiko struggled against the bindings as Arukenimon held her hostage.

" Hey! Let her go! " demanded Agunimon.

" Oh, so this girl is your friend huh? Then hand over your spirits or she gets it! "

" Don't do it Agunimon! I'll be fine! " shouted Amiko but the web bindings tighten.

" I would keep your mouth shut if I were you unless you want to die young. " sneered Arukenimon. Amiko growled and then continue to struggle.

' _Grr...There's no escape, I can't let them give up their spirits because of me! Gotta think, gotta think! ' _Thought Amiko desperately. She tried moving her hands but they were bound to tight against her.

" Well, hand them over or else she dies. " Amiko shook her head then saw something pink at the corner of her eyes. She smirked lightly and waited until...

" Spiral Twister! "

" What? " Before Arukenimon can turn around, she was hit by a swirl of green flames, " Ahh! You little pesky bird! " She instantly dropped Amiko who landed on her feet, some of the green flames were caught on the web bindings and manage to burn enough for Amiko to be freed. She was about to make a run for it but Arukenimon stopped her by stepping in front of her.

" And where do you think you're going? " She asked as she tried to step on Amiko with her legs but she dived out of the way. When Arukenimon was about to strike again, Lobomon jumped in and grabbed Amiko out of the way.

" You ok? " He asked concerned.

" I'm fine. " answered Amiko. He nodded and then headed back to the battle.

" Time to end this! Pyro Punch! " shouted Angunimon as flames erupted from his fist and punched them towards Arukenimon.

" Howling Laser! "

" Crystal Freeze! "

" Hurricane Wave! "

" Thunder Fist! "

" Shadow Meteor! "

" AAAAHHHHH! " wailed Arukenimon as all the attacks hit her and her fractal code appeared.

" Alright, this ones mine! Fractal Code Digitize! " shouted Lobomon as he scanned her code and she turned into a digi egg and went back to wherever she came from. Everyone turned back to their normal selves and Kouji rushed over to Amiko and pulled her into a hug.

" Don't ever scare me like that. " He whispered so no one else could hear.

" Kouji..." whispered Amiko back, slightly emberassed that he was doing this. She always knew him as the lone wolf but she never would have expected this.

" Ahem! " coughed Takuya. Kouji let go of Amiko who was blushing and looks like a tomato with her bangs covering her eyes.

" We were all pretty worried back there Kouji, not just you unless..." Takuya smiled a sly smile.

" Don't get any ideas like THAT Takuya! " scowled Kouji who was slowly turning pink.

" Right...Suuuuuurrreeee... Whatever you say, buddy. " Takuya said while walking away, " Anyways, we never got to eat breakfast yet so let's head back and eat before heading out again cuz I'm hungry! " Everyone nodded and started to walk back to eat.

" Biyomon, thanks for saving me back there. " said Amiko.

" Aw, it was nothing. " Biyomon said bashfully.

" And you too Kouji, I would've been crushed if you haven't knocked me out of the way. "

" Yeah, no problem. " mumbled Kouji, still peachy from what happened.

" Ok, now that we know that this isn't the place, where do we look now? " voiced Takuya thoughtfully.

" What we need to do is find out more about Angewomon and LadyDevimon from the past. " said Bokomon smartly.

" Why? " asked everyone.

" Because finding out more infromation on her might give us a clue on where to look instead of going around the whole digital world blindly." explained Bokomon.

" But we'll know where we're going cuz we aren't blind. " said Neemon.

" No, you baffoon! Not literally blind! " scowled Bokomon while snapping his waist band.

" He does have a point. " said Zoe thoughtfully, " So where do we look? "

" In Angewomon's castle of course! " replied Bokomon.

" She has her own castle? " asked Amiko.

" Yes, it's quite near Ophanimon's " Bokomon said while taking out his book, " It's said that she kept a library of history similar to Ophanimon's except when she died, her memories were said to be kept by the keeper of her castle to protect it and all it's secret until one day, someone who is destined to obtain her remaining spirit. "

" So she kept her brain! " asked Neemon.

" NO! Of course not! " Bokomon said while snapping his waist band again, " The keeper of the past Angewomon's castle is a sorceress, she can recall past memory from long ago and is the only one who has the actual memory of the past Angewomon. "

" So, if we go to her castle and find the keeper and make her recall the memory, we'll be able to get hints and clues on where to find her spirit? " asked JP.

" Exactly. "

" Then it's settled, we'll head towards Angewomon's castle! " exclaimed Takuya.

**There we go! Another chapter and I hope u did enjoy it, again plz review!**

**I LUV U PPL! XD**


	6. Journey to the Castle

**Vietvn: Ok, I'm back. But slightly pissed cuz I just found out that half of my story had been deleted by my stupid computer :( damn you...But don't worry, I wrote my chapters in advance so hopefully there will be no delays on my story. I can still update but I'm ran short on chapters so yea...It got deleted to chapter nine but i used to have nineteen...so yea...i need to re-write up to there. Oh, and i ment to say Hibiki-chan for reviewing, thank u very much, really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter One**

**Okie dokie and a waaayyy we go!**

**Chapter Six: Journey to the Castle**

**Still Normal POV**

After breakfast, all 7 of them went to a nearby trailmon station to catch a ride to a station near Ophanimon's castle and walk the rest of the way there to get to Angewomon's castle.

" We're all boarding now! " announced the Trailmon as everyone got on. Amiko took a seat on the right side of the compartment and started to stare out of the window, it was around mid-day and the sun was up at it's peek.

" How long before we arrive there Bokomon? " asked Tommy.

" In a few hours, not long. " The train ride was a bit silent more than usual, no one really spoke. Amiko was looking out the window while thinking about one person who can't seem to leave her mind...

' _Why am I thinking about HIM! It's not like I like like him...is it? Grr! I'm never the type to fall in love! Never! It's not my nature! Never did, never will! It's just the whole spirit thing that's effecting me, yeah, that's right...or I least I think it is... ' _Her thoughts were cut short when the train came to a stop.

" Alright, everyone off. " They all filed out and started heading down to the forest where they'll walk the rest of the way to find Angewomon's castle.

" _YAWN_ Boy am I tired! " complained JP.

" JP we only started walking for 5 minutes! " scowled Zoe. Amiko let out a sigh and continued walking even though it was driving her crazy. Honestly, back home she never walked for this long.

" So how far is it from the station to the castle, Bokomon? " asked Amiko.

" A few more steps and we go through here... " He said stopping in front of a very spooky part of the forest. It was pitch black with shadowed trees surrounding the entrance.

" We're going through there! " asked Zoe.

" This forest is to help prevent any trespassers. But this is the only short way to the castle, we don't have much time to go around the whole forest. Just through here and the castle is on the other side. " explained Bokomon.

" Gosh, I hope the Boogieman doesn't come! " cried Neemon.

" At least it's not as bad as the one in the darkness continent...It doesn't look half bad. " said Kouji.

" Are you kidding me? It looks exactly like it! " shouted Takuya.

**Amiko's POV**

We were all standing in front of this creepy looking forest and the guys, well mainly Takuya, JP, Tommy and Zoe were uneasy about walking into the forest.

' _It doesn't look THAT bad...Meh, I'm not gonna back down cuz of trees that are dead looking and creepy, they're just dieing plants. ' _I thought, hey as long as there are no spiders then I'm going through with it.

" Aww c'mon, a little exercises won't do us any harm! " reasoned Takuya. I rolled my eyes at the comment and continue on walking.

" Hey! Amiko where are you going! " asked Zoe.

" Where else? " I asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it is.

" B-But! You can't seriously go in there, right! I mean, we don't know what kind of things are in there! " said Zoe in a shaky voice.

" Tch. Like that's gonna stop me, trust me, there's no such thing as the boogieman or any other folktale to keep a kid in bed. You're legendary warriors, I don't even have a spirit yet for crying out loud. Suck it up! " I said in a, ' You're really pathetic ' voice and continued walking into the forest.

" She does have a point. " agreed Kouji as he started to walk too. Kouichi following soon afterwards.

" Well, uh...Ladies first. " said Takuya as he showed the way to Zoe with his hands.

" Geez, thanks a lot Takuya. " said Zoe sarcastically and hesistantly started to walk forward. Soon the rest followed with Tommy clinging onto the bottom of Takuya's jacket.

I heard footsteps beside me and side glanced to see Kouji with his hands in his pockets**(reminds me of the dumb commercial song...XD). **I have to admit it, the outside looked better than the inside considering the farther we walk, the more dense it became and not to mention darker. But I kept my cool, as long as there's no spiders, I'm good.

" I don't like this feeling... " whimpered Zoe as she hugged herself while walking and once in a while glancing around.

" Do you think there aren't any ghosts around here, do you? " asked Tommy who was still clinging to Takuya.

" Well, the last time we've been in a forest like this, there weren't any so I guess it'll be the same. " reassured Takuya while muttering, " I hope... " quietly so Tommy couldn't hear.

I kept walking on, not really caring what's around me, just straight ahead. Bokomon and Neemon were sticking close to JP and Takuya just in case something jumped out and grabbed them. Kouji and I were walking a little ahead of the others, Zoe was sticking close to Takuya and JP like Bokomon and Neemon who were all trailing behind by a couple of meters. Tommy was clinging to Takuya like his life depended on it and JP was trying to get close to Zoe too but she usually speeds up a bit to avoid that and Kouichi was looking straight ahead while keeping a close watch on Kouji, ' _He's so overprotective... Eh, I guess that's a good thing... ' _. So basically, the group is vunerable right now if any sudden movement is made.

Just then a strong gust of wind blew and a shadow moved to another tree off on the side. Zoe screamed and hugged the closest thing near her, which happened to be Takuya who also happened to have Tommy at his side, hugging him for dear life and blushing bright red at the same time. I turned around to find all this happening and chuckled at the sight. JP, on the other hand, had Bokomon and Neemon clinging onto him while he muttered something under his breath, probably something concerning Zoe and how Takuya always had to be the one in that position. Kouichi just sweatdropped at the group.

" I'm surprised that they were chosen to be the legendary warriors. " commented Kouji while also looking back at the group.

" Haha. As strong as they may be, they're still afraid of something as common as this forest. " I replied and continued walking with Kouji still following me. I was getting sort of bored of just walking, ' _Yeah, shortcut... Rrrrriiiiigggghhhhtttt... '_ I glanced at my side away from Kouji, bad idea... I saw the most dreaded thing to me alive...a spider was making it's way to it's web that was between two trees. Just the movement of it made me shudder and instinctively move away from that direction and more towards Kouji so now I was just a couple of inches from him.

**Normal POV**

Amiko moved away from the spider's direction and towards Kouji more without noticing. Kouji must've seen this whole action and smirked.

" Scared of spiders? " He asked. Amiko finally realized that she just about two inches from leaning over on him fully and quickly moved a step back from him, not too far back to where the spider was. She flushed a light shade of red in embarressment.

" N-No! O-Of course not! They're just little bugs! Why would I be afraid of something smaller than me? " Amiko glanced back to see if the spider was gone but that soon turned out to be another big mistake. Another spider, around the size of a normal tarantula, was crawling down one of the trees. Amiko once again flinched and moved back a little more further than intended to. Now, she was lightly leaning on Kouji's shoulders which caused him to blush with her arms folded towards her chest in fright.

" You were saying? " smirked Kouji, sitll a bit red in the cheeks.

" Grr... "

" You know, it's interesting that you tolerate spooky forest like this one but you can't seem to stand little spiders. "

" What do you know! It's not my fault I don't have any control in my phobias! " pouted Amiko and crossed her arms then proceeded to walk down the path looking straight ahead. Kouji chuckled at her action and followed her soon afterwards.

Kouichi had witnessed the whole scene between Kouji and Amiko even though he was a fair distance behind, he smiled at Kouji's back, ' _I wonder if he has any feelings towards Amiko...But by the way he acts around her, he definately does. ' _The gang continue to walk through the forest, much to everyone's displeasure for numerous reasons.

" Bokomon, you said this was a shortcut! We've been walking for... What? Half an hour already! " complained JP.

" This IS a shortcut but because of your little issue back there, you've made it longer than it originally was. " retorted Bokomon.

" Hey! You're the one who hung onto my leg because of a gust of wind! " countered JP.

" He's right, Bokomon. " Neemon pointed out.

" You, shut up! " Bokomon said as he snapped Neemon's waist band. Amiko was still walking and was now rolling her eyes as she could still hear the arguement going on even though she and Kouji were a far distance up ahead. Kouichi trailing behind by a meter while pondering if Kouji really had feelings for Amiko or not and if it would effect him if he's not the legendary warrior that Angewomon fell in love with that Amiko is destined to get. The others were all lagging not far behind from Kouichi, JP still argueing with Bokomon about the shortcut thing and the little freak out back there with Tommy, Takuya, Zoe and Neemon watching.

Amiko was still walking with Kouji beside her, none of them spoke a word to each other since the last little ' accident ' she had with the spiders. Amiko was walking absent mindedly until she felt a cold and evil presence lurk by for just a brief moment before vanishing, she stopped at the feeling and glanced around.

" Something wrong? Or is your spider senses tingling? " teased Kouji as he stopped too. He was still teasing Amiko about her phobias for spiders since he had nothing better to do and it was cute seeing her pout, ' _Wait, did I just think that! No, no, no. It was just my counter part thinking, those thoughts don't count! ' _

" Grr, would you stop with the spider thing already? I already admitted that I'm scared of itty bitty little spiders! It's just that I thought I felt an evil presence lurk by. "

" It was probably another digimon, but we'll have to keep up our guard in case it attacks us. C'mon, we're almost there. I can see a light not far. " Amiko nodded at Kouji and took one glance around the forest before walking off with Kouji again. And just as he said, there was a bright light not far from them.

" Hey guys! We're here! " shouted back Amiko, the group looked up delightedly and ran up to them. They all stepped out of the forest to see a field simliar to Opanimon's, covered in pale pink flowers instead of pure white ones. Beyond the field of flower was a lilac castle with some darker blue out lining for the windows but other than that, it looked similar to Ophanimon's castle.

" Finally! " said Takuya, " C'mon, we didn't come all this way just to stand outside of the castle and admire it! " Everyone nodded and started to head towards the castle.

**Remember to R&R! **


	7. Keeper of the Castle

**Vietvn: Ok! Chapter Seven! Yay! Thanks to those who all reviewed and yea, I'm still working on catching up to my suppose chapters before it got deleted. So yea, here it is, chapter seven, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Must I repeat myelf?**

**Chapter Seven: Keeper of the Castle**

**Amiko's POV**

We finally arrived at the castle, it was huge! And pretty. It looked like those castle out of the fairytale books like Cinderella or something. We all started to walk towards the entrance of the castle, basically it was two huge, wooden doors. The only problem is, how do we all get in.

" Hey! Hello! Anyone here! " shouted Takuya. I sweatdropped at this sight but I guess this the best we could do to get in, hopefully it'll work...

" Legendary warriors! We're here to see the keeper of this castle! " shouted JP along with Takuya. As if that was the answer, the doors opened automatically to let them in. What was inside of the castle, did not match the outside of it that much. It was a bit dark and gloomy inside but what would you expect? This castle hasn't been inhabited for over a 100 years, the only person living in here is probably the keeper. We all looked at each other then hesistantly made our way in. Once we were inside, the doors shut by themselves and we were left to walk in this eerie darkness. We were in this hall that lead off to three direction, one ahead, and two on each side with two staircases going to the upper level of the castle**(A/N:Imagine it like The Haunted Mansion)**

From the looks of the place, it was pretty old. Cobwebs were everywhere, things were covered in dust and the only source of light was the dimly litted candles. Everything else was just dull and added to the already eerie atmosphere. Zoe shivered while looking around this place.

" Which way do we go? " I asked.

" Hmm...Maybe we should split up into groups. " suggested Takuya while looking from the path ahead and then to the other sides. Everyone nodded in agreement.

" Ok, Me and Zoe will go to the right, JP and Tommy will go to the left, Amiko and Kouji will go straight ahead while Kouichi, Bokomon and Neemon will take upstairs. We're all looking for an old library that looks like Ophanimon's and the keeper, if you run into any of those things or danger then contact me on the D-tectors. Got it? " asked Takuya. Everyone nodded and splitted up into their assigned group. Kouji and I went straight on ahead while the others went elsewhere. We were walking down the hall that had suits of armour along the sides in a line which was pretty scary considering the house and all.

I looked around cautiously, all was silent until I heard heavy breathing. I looked to the side but Kouji seems fine, I then looked over on the side and saw it was one of the suits of armour, and it was breathing!

I freaked out and once again, moved away from the suit of armour and without noticing, closer to Kouji.

**Normal POV**

Amiko moved away from the breathing suit of armour and closer to Kouji. He looked over to see Amiko looking uneasy at a suit of armour and without thinking, wrapped his arms around he shoulders to pull her closer to him. Amiko now looked like a tomato and had her bangs covering her eyes but didn't seem to mind that Kouji was doing this even though she never let anyone get close to her, let alone touch her. She meekly looked up at Kouji to see him looking straight ahead with a barely noticable shade of pink on his face but didn't seem fazed by his own action.

They continued walking untl they reached two oak doors. Amiko looked up at them and gently got out of Kouji's embrace and walked towards the door.

" Do you think we should go through here? " asked Amiko uncertainly.

" It looks like it's the only place we could go to right now. " answered Kouji as he went to the left side of the door while Amiko took the right. Amiko pushed opened the door and the same time Kouji did for his side. As the doors opened they came in to see...

**With Kouichi, Bokomon and Neemon**

Kouichi had just opened another door while going down the hallway upstairs but to find it was only a bedroom.

" Nope, I don't think this was Angewomon's room or anything that looks like a library. " said Kouichi as he shut the door again and continued to walk down the hallway.

" There has to be at least 10 door on each side, we'll be here all day! " said Bokomon on Kouichi's shoulder.

" Well, we have to at least try. " Kouichi continued to the next door and opened it. He came into yet another bedroom except this one had a fire place at the front, a couple of small potraits on the wall and a very large bed.

" Do you think this is the one? I mean, it does have a more touch of elegance and stands out from the other rooms. " said Kouichi as he walked in. He began to look around the room, trying to find some clues about Angewomon's past life before the whole tragedy. He went over to a desk and opened one of the drawers to find a small book. Kouichi picked it up and opened it, it turned out to be a journal.

" Hey Bokomon, I think I found something. " called Kouichi as he took the book over to Bokomon who was also searching in one of the night tables with Neemon at the bottom supporting him. Bokomon looked over to Kouichi just when Neemon fell.

" Owie... " moaned Neemon as Bokomon got up and took the book from Kouichi.

" My word, its Angewomon's journal! " He exclaimed as he flipped open the book and started to read through the entries, " We must tell Takuya and the others but for now let's see if we can find anymore clues. " Kouichi nodded and then began to search around more, same with Bokomon using Neemon as support for high places.

**With Takuya and Zoe**

They were both in a study area, looking for any books that tell about Angewomon's past or anything that relates to it.

" Hey, I've been thinking about this one thing and it's really starting to bug me... " voiced Takuya.

" Yeah? What is it? " asked Zoe who placed a book down and picked up another.

" What I'm wondering is, who did she fall in love with. I could only think of three possibilities. "

" Really? And they are? "

" There's either Agunimon which is me, Lobomon which is Kouji or Lowemon which is Kouichi. " answered Takuya as he stopped searching and turned to Zoe.

" You know, you're actually right. " Zoe said thoughtfully, " And if Amiko is really destined to get her spirit, then I wonder who it is too. "

" And another thing I've been curious about. " added in Takuya. Zoe turned around with a questioning look.

" Does Kouji have a crush on Amiko? " Zoe at first looked like he was crazy and then put it into thought.

" You know, I'm starting to wonder that too. I've been noticing that they hang around a lot with each other and Kouji acts differently around her too. But I'm not really the type of person to be asked about this. "

" Well, why not? You're like her best friend now. "

" That's true but I'm starting to think that Kouji is her best friend right now or perhaps more. The only person who can really give an answer is Kouichi or ask either Kouji or Amiko in person. But that's sort of a personal business so I don't wanna be too nosy about it. "

" Yeah, I guess you're right. But I'm sort of worried about Kouji. " said Takuya. Zoe now looked confused, ' _Since when did Takuya worry about Kouji? ' _

" Why's that? " asked Zoe.

" Well, if he does have feeling for Amiko and it turns out that she might be destined to fall in love with someone else say, Kouichi, then it'll probably kill him if that happens. I mean, we've been through a lot together. " Zoe looked thoughtfully and then nodded in agreement.

" Yeah...It would be pretty sad if that happened. "

**Back with Kouji and Amiko**

Amiko and Kouji opened the door to find a huge library! Just what they were looking for. Amiko smiled, ' _Wow, that was pretty fast. ' _Thought Amiko as she walked in, followed closely by Kouji.

" Woah, this place is like a maze... " said Amiko as she went up to one of the bookshelves and pulled a book out.

" Yeah, better tell the others. " said Kouji as he took out his D-tector, " Takuya? Takuya can you hear me? "

**Takuya and Zoe**

Takuya was searching around the books when suddenly he accidentally pulled out a book that actually led to a secret passage.

" Zoe! Look at this! " Zoe walked over to Takuya and saw the passage.

" Where do you think it leads? "

" I don't know, wanna find out? " asked Takuya. Zoe looked unsure but then shrugged.

" I guess. " The two stepped in and instantly the entrance of it was shut, locking them inside.

" Hey! We didn't say we're gonna go all the way! " shouted Takuya as he banged the wall from where they came from.

" C'mon Takuya, we mine as well. " said Zoe as she started walking. It was pretty dark so she began to feel her way by using the wall. Takuya followed but couldn't really see how far up ahead Zoe was.

" Maybe if we hold hands, we won't get lost. " suggested Takuya.

" Um..." Zoe blushed a bright shade of red but luckily he didn't see since it was so dark but agreed to the idea since if he didn't see her blush then it wouldn't matter. Zoe took a hold of Takuya's outstretched hand and continue to feel her way with her free hand. Just then, Takuya's D-tector started to beep.

" Wait, I think someone is trying to contact us. " He said as he gently pulled Zoe from going any farther. He took out the D-tector with his free hand and looked at the small screen. There was the symbol of light in it, indicating that it was Kouji who was trying to get a hold of him.

" Takuya? Takuya can you hear me? " came his voice faintly.

" Yeah, I can hear you. Did you find something? " asked Takuya into the D-tector.

" Yeah, it looks like the library we're looking for, do you think you can contact the others while we look around? " asked Kouji.

" Ummm...I'm sort of in a tight situation here but I'll contact the others as soon as I figure out where I'm going... " replied Takuya.

" Ok, but you better come ASAP. " With that, the signal went out. Takuya sighed and tryed to contact the others using his free hand while Zoe guided him through the dark.

**Kouichi, Bokomon and Neemon**

Kouichi was still searching around the room when his D-tector started to beep.

" Oh my, Kouichi your D-tector. " pointed out Bokomon. Kouichi took his black D-tector out and looked at the little screen, it had the fire symbol on it to tell him that Takuya was trying to contact them.

" Kouichi? You there? " came Takuya's voice.

" Yeah, what's up? " asked Kouichi.

" I think Kouji found something, go to him and Amiko and try to call the others while you're at it, me and Zoe will try to meet up with you as soon as we can since we're a little lost right now, but we'll be fine. "

" Ok. " replied Kouichi and ended their conversation, "C'mon Bokomon, Neemon. Takuya said Kouji and Amiko found something and said we should go to them. " He said and started to walk out of the room with Bokomon and Neemon while trying to contact JP and Tommy.

**Kouji and Amiko**

Kouji just hung up on Takuya and began to search for Amiko who had gone around the library looking at all the different books.

" Amiko? Where'd you go? "

" I'm over here. " came her voice from around the corner. Kouji followed her voice and saw her taking a book out from one of the dozen shelves, " These books are really weird but none of them look like anything that might be related to Angewomon and her past. " She sighed and turned towards Kouji, " Did you tell Takuya? "

" Yeah, he said he'll come and contact the others. " answered Kouji. Amiko nodded and proceeded to look at more of the books. Just when she was about to take out another book, she felt the large wooden shelf lean towards her, ready to collaspe.

" Uh oh. " she squeaked and Kouji noticed immediately that the shelf was about to collaspe on her. He quickly ran towards just when the shelf fell and spilled all the books that it held. Amiko opened her eyes to come face to face with Kouji who was somehow ontop of her.

" You ok? " asked Kouji rasply. Amiko could only nod and blush at the current position she's in, Kouji must've noticed too and blushed along with her, " Umm...Sorry about this, but I can't really seem to move right now since I'm the only thing that seperates the large book shelf and you. "

" Oh then that's ok. I guess... " replied Amiko meekly and tried not to make eye contact with him but she couldn't help it. Her soft brown eyes met with his deep sapphire ones.

' _God, he's hot... ' _

_' God, she's beautiful... ' _

_' I might not be a person to date but I know a hot guy when I see one ' _Amiko was in such a trance that she didn't stop herself from thinking those thoughts. Kouji being in the same trance began to sub-consciously lean down towards her more. Amiko noticed this but didn't do anything and began to also tilt her head more upwards with half closed eyes, just when they were only a few inches from closing the remaining space between them, the sound of doors opening to the library was heard and they immeadiately jerk back and blush a deeper shade of red while looking away from each other**(A/N: Lol, not yet.)**

" Kouji? Amiko? Are you here? " came Kouichi's voice. More footsteps were heard.

" Hey, Kouji buddy? " came JP's voice. Footsteps came closer to where they were, " Hey, you ok Kouji cuz we heard a crash and-...Oh... " JP, Tommy, Kouichi, Bokomon and Neemon were now standing in front of the two looking at them weirdly(Think the side view.)

" Look Kouji, if you want some time alone all you have to do is ask. " said JP in a slightly teasing voice. Kouji rolled his eyes and Kouichi had to turn away from the remark because he didn't want to laugh in front of his brother. Just then, Takuya and Zoe emerged from a portrait on the wall.

" Hey guys! " he greeted. Takuya looked over the room. JP, Kouichi, Bokomon and Neemon were all smiling or snickering about something but just couldn't figure out what until he looked over to see Kouji ontop of Amiko with a book shelf on his back.

" Oh, so are we interrupting something? " asked Takuya in an also teasing tone with Zoe giggling.

" No, you idiot. They're snickering at the fact that you're holding hands with Zoe. " Kouji retorted with a smirk. Takuya's face dropped and looked down to their hands and Kouji was right, they were still holding hands so he and Zoe quickly let go while looking away in a different direction.

" And I'm stuck with a shelf on my back so will you please, get it off of me. " continued Kouji.

" Oh sure. Unless you wanna keep it that way, it's fine with us. " teased Takuya as he, JP and Kouichi went over and grabbed the shelf.

" Oh shut up. " They lifted the shelf off of Kouji and he and Amiko got up and dusted themselves but didn't look at each other.

" Ok, so we found the library we need to look for, what now? " thought Takuya out loud while looking around the huge library.

" What now depends on what you seek. " came a mysterious and eerie sounding voice from nowhere.

**Who could this new character be? Ok, no point in asking since the chapter title gives it away but yea w.e just remember to R&R Thank you!**


	8. Memoirs of Angewomon and The Shocking

**Vietvn: Ok, sorry that I didn't update fast like I usually do, I've been caught up with a lot of school work and stuff like that and this ottawa trip i was dieing to go but rents wont let me :( ok, so here we go, chapter eight.**

**Chapter Eight: Memoirs of Angewomon and The Shocking Truth**

" Who's there?! " asked Tommy frightfully, looking around the room frantically but to find no one.

" I am. " said the voice again. Everyone looked around the room cautiously but still cannot find who this mysterious voice belongs to. Finally, a new pair of footsteps could be heard coming from the door Kouichi, JP, Tommy, Bokomon and Neemon came through. A shadowed figure stepped into the room.

" I am Madam Laloon. Seer of all, voice to the spirits and keeper of Lady Angewomon's castle. Whom do you seek? " said a girl who was younger than the digidestined minus Tommy. She looked 10-12 years old but had a voice that made her sound much more older than she was. She had black hair as dark as the night with an abnormal pale complexion, she wore a dark mantle over a black long sleeved dress along with a pointed hat, giving her a sort of witch appearance but her eyes are what caught everyone's attention. One eye was silver with a hint of ice blue while the other was midnight blue. She was also holding a black staff with a crescent moon and a marble blue orb in the middle of it.

" Umm... We're the legendary warriors, we came here to see you. We're wondering if you can show us a memory of Angewomon's past. " Takuya answered, trying to keep his voice strong but was failing due to the sterness of her voice but surprised everyone since he was afraid of someone who was younger than him.

" I see... " She said calmly, " And what proof do you, mere mortals such as yourself have? "

" These. " Takuya said as he showed her his D-tector with the fire spirit symbol on it along with everyone else of their own.

" And what of that girl? " questioned Laloon while gesturing her staff towards Amiko.

" Ahem, we believe that she is destined to obtain the spirit of Angewomon, well what's remains of it I suppose. " spoke Bokomon.

" Perhaps she is, perhaps she's not. There are many who were sent by Ophanimon here to see who holds the key to save the Digital World."

" You mean there's more people here than us? " asked Kouji surprised.

" Of course. " Laloon said cooly as she walked over to the group, " Come this way, my duty to Ophanimon is to insure that anyone who claims to be the one who holds the spirit of Angewomon will either be the one or will not and to make sure that they get sent home immediately. " She said as she walked down a long hallway that was at the back of the library. They walked on until they stood in front of another pair of wooden doors, in the middle of it was some sort of seal but since it was too dark, no one could make it out. Laloon placed her staff in front of the door and it illuminated a dim blue light, the seal lit up dimly too before opening. Once the door opened fully, they all stepped into a room which was lightly lit with candles that emit a sliver flame. Around the room were various object such as voodoo dolls, dream catchers and other magical object. In the front of the room was miniture dolls of the ancient lagendary warriors and two angel looking warriors.

" I must ask you, are you willing to look upon the tragic past of Angewomon? You have the chance to turn and leave. " said Laloon calmly with her back still faced to them.

" Yeah, of course we are! We came all this way to find you! We'll take on anything you throw at us. " JP exclaimed confidently. Laloon side glanced them for a few seconds before directing her staff towards their direction. The dolls of the angel warriors along with the ancient spirits moved swiftly towards them and attacked them each before retreating. Everyone screamed in pain and were knocked back. JP was clutching his arm but there was no slash marks or blood, Takuya clutched his stomach, Zoe was holding her shoulder, Kouichi was clutching his ribs and wincing, Tommy was holding his leg, Kouji was rubbing his neck and throat while Amiko was clutching her chest.

" W-What was that?! " winced Kouichi as he got up.

" I felt pain like someone stabbed me but it doesn't look like my body is damaged... " Takuya added in.

" That was only a memory of the suffering that the Guardian Angel Warrior and Legendary warriors recieved during the war against heaven and hell. " Laloon said as the dolls retreated back to where they stand, " You felt what they experienced through a Vision. This is a technique which allows me to generate the memories of these warriors into you with just a touch from the spirit. "

" So, you're saying that when they attached themselves to us for a second, their memories flow into us? " asked Amiko.

" Correct. Do you still wish to see the past now? Are you're bodies ready to experience the tragedy from the past? " Asked Madam Laloon as she directed her staff towards them, " I am the sorceress of this castle. Keeper and served Lady Angewomon before this tragic event happened. I will allow you to taste the tragedy just as it was. The pain, the grief, just as it was! " as she said this, her pupils started to swirl around in her eyes.

JP and Tommy were freaking out right now. Amiko looked trance fixed for a while before speaking up, " Sure! " she said almost too cheerily.

" WHAT?!?!?! " exclaimed everyone.

" Well, aren't you curious about what happened? And just like JP said, we came all this way, we aren't going to back down now. "

" If you want to know, it is my duty to tell you. That is why I was given the memory of Angewomon and the past legendary warriors along with the guardian angels from Lady Ophanimon. "

" Amiko does have a point, if we're willing to save the digital world again then this is our only lead. " Takuya said confidently and everyone nodded.

" You guys have guts. Then, behold! The disgusting tragedy of the fight between heaven and hell! Transcend through the memory of time! " Madam Laloon exclaimed and made the dolls of each warrior and an angel warrior attach themselves to each person or their rightful spirit. Amiko along with everyone else screamed until the pain was gone.

**Memory(A/N: I suck at fight scenes ; even tho their strong, i'll just end it quickly and...less painfully)**

When they opened their eyes, they see that they were in a forest. All the ancient warriors and the gaurdians were there fighting off LadyDevimon with another shadowed figure. It was around sunset and the sun had just went down. The digidestines and Amiko were floating above the whole scene watching them.

" Wha? "

" This is the final battle between warriors of justice and the evil of the digital world. This is not long after the ancient warriors sealed off Lucemon and only a few minutes after Angewomon's death. " came Laloon's voice.

" Hey, that's Madam Laloon's voice. " said Tommy.

" You are now currently in the memories of the warriors. Observe. " Everyone watched the warriors from good glaring at the opposing warriors.

" Such pity that she had to die, but it was for the best. The world has become corrupted and the existing power I have now was far to little to prevent it from stopping. I needed more... " said the shadowed figure.

" So you had to kill off a celestial angel for it?! " one of the warriors shouted.

" You have destroyed all balance of the digital world! We cannot allow you to go on with your plans! We stopped Lucemon, we'll be able to stop you! "

" Lucemon was a weakling. To be stopped by a bunch of warriors is just too pathetic so I will carry out his intended plan too with my own. " The figure continued, " LadyDevimon, finish them. "

" With pleasure. " She sneered and made her claw like hand into a spike, " Black Wing! " She dove straight for the only angel gaurdian who happen to be the memory Amiko was seeing. The angel blocked off the attack but her sword was knocked out of her hand and LadyDevimon pierced through her chest. The guardian screamed in pain just like Amiko.

" AAAAHHHH!!!! "

" Amiko! " Kouji shouted but she dissapeared, " What happend?! "

" The memory of that warrior ended, there was nothing left for her to see. The only thing that she remembers was a striking pain before dissappearing into the darkness forever. " answered Madam Laloon. They all looked back to the battle scene just before LadyDevimon stabbed Zoe's ancient spirit.

" AAAAHHH!!! "

" Zoe! " Takuya screamed and then JP and Tommy.

" AAAAAHHHHH!!!! "

" No! JP! Tommy!! " Takuya screamed, " This has to stop! "

" What can we do? This happened all in the past and there's nothing we can do to change it! " Kouji shouted to Takuya. Now there were only Takuya, Kouji and Kouichi left.

" Only three left. And I thought I was going to have some fun in it. " mocked LadyDevimon, " Darkness Wave! " She sent out a swarm of bats and dark energy at the remaining warriors but they successfully dodged it.

" Fall back, I'll finish this personally. " said the voice darkly and LadyDevimon immeadiately retreated with a slightly evil grin.

" First one to go is you AncientSphinxmon. You are a disgrace to darkness just the sight of you makes me sick. Nazar Nails! " A demonic claw launched out at AncientSphinxmon who dodged it and countered with his own attack, " Black Fire Ignition! " As the flames of dark energy heads towards the shadowed figure, it seems to have vanish before it could hit it's target.

" Pathetic. " sneered the figure and sent out the demonic claw again except this time, it was armed with acidic poison, instantly it made contact with AncientSphinxmon who howled in pain as Kouichi also felt his pain too and screamed before dissappearing from the memory.

" Kouichi! " shouted Kouji.

" And then there were two... " said the shadowed figure with amusement. Now only AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon are left, " Which one shall I destroy next? "

" You're not destroying anyone because we're going to take you down! " shouted AncientGreymon.

" Hmph. And am I supposed to be intimidated by this comment? I don't believe that you can even do that. " snorted the shadowed figure.

" Gaia Tornado! " AncientGreymon sent out a powerful blast of fire at the opposing figure. When the fire encased the figure, it instantly vanished.

" Weak. I shall destroy you then for your pathetic attempt. Phantom Pain! " A mist of darkness shrouded AncientGarurumon as he yelled in pain as did Takuya before he too dissappeared from the memory. Now Kouji is the only one left.

" Takuya! " ' _Damn it! I'm the only one left but I'll use this advantage to find any clues. ' _

" Hmph. Who would've thought that the warrior of light would still remain standing. " mocked the voice again.

" At least this is an oppertunity to destroy you for what you've done! "

" Ha! Killing someone who was precious to you? Hmph, she was a fool to give up her immortality especially at a time like this, she knew I would rebel against her and yet she still gave it up for someone with the likes of you. It was her fault she got herself killed. "

" Shut up! Absolute Zero! " He sent a blue ball from his mouth towards the shadowed figure.

" You think that would stop me? " She asked in a mocking tone before firing the demonic claw at the rushing blue ball and stopped in mid air. She sent in back towards him but he managed to dodge it, " It's about time you would join your beloved. "

' _Wait. What?! If AncientGarurumon is the spirit of light and I have the spirit of light...And that Angewomon was killed...Could it be?! No... ' _

" LadyDevimon, you may have the honours. "

" Why thank you, mistress. " LadyDevimon smiled evilly and dashed towards AncientGarurumon. He held up his huge swords in defence when she sent out her ' Darkness Wave. ' The bats flew at him as he struggled to block them all off but was too busy to noticed that LadyDevimon was right behind him.

" Say hi to her for me. " she whispered before stabbing her 'Black Wing' into his neck. All Kouji could feel was pain and then everything stopped and he couldn't hear himself breath anymore and slowly let the darkness consume him. The last thing he heard was evil laughter.

**Oh wow, wonder if Kouji's gonna tell everyone what he found out. Tune in next time, remember to R&R! Thanks!**


	9. Clues from the Journal

**Vietvn: What happened to all my reviewers:( Anyways, I like to thank Hibiki-chan for the reviews it means so much to me. Chapter nine, srry Hibiki-chan for the one week wait lol, i didnt find the time to update so now im taking this chance lol. So here it is, it's pretty lengthy so hope u enjoy it.**

**Note: If u wanna c a pic of a character in this chapter or in this story, email me and i'll try send one to u k? **

**Chapter Nine: Clues from the Journal**

Everyone woke up from their little vision. Some were wincing at the pain they just felt while some were deep in thoughts.

" Now do you see this tragedy? Turn back now, before history repeats itself again. " Asked Madam Laloon solemnly.

There was silence amongst the room, no one dared to answer. Amiko was thinking for awhile before speaking up which she normally DIDN'T do in the real world.

" No, it's ok. " she said happily.

" You just never learn do you? " asked Laloon.

" No, I didn't come here for no reason. Neither of us did and we're not gonna turn back from such a long journey. "

" Hm...I admire your determination. " Everyone stared at Amiko and smiled while nodding in agreement.

" Then perhaps I should tell you that within this castle, there is a special item. To obtain it, you must find it with only the clues you have from within the book. "

" What book? " asked Takuya confusedly.

" Oh you mean this one? " asked Bokomon as he took out the book from his pink belt. In his hand was the same small journal from Angewomon's room. It was plain and was black.

" Where did you find that? " asked Zoe while looking at it.

" We found it while we were looking for anything related to finding the library or about Angewomon before were we called to the library. " Kouichi explained while getting up. Everyone else stood up as well.

" Yes, that is the only resource you are provided to find this sacred item within this mansion. I will be no service to you anymore but if you are really destined to find it, she will know. " Madam Laloon gestured her staff towards Amiko who shifted her gaze back and forth with a confused expression, " Also, this mansion holds many stories within the walls and have many secrets. " After the brief discussion, everyone headed out into the main hall where they started.

" Ok so what does it say? " asked Tommy while looking at Bokomon who was scanning the journal entries.

" It says uh...It says...Hmmmm...I can't seem to find anything that would lead us anywhere. " concluded Bokomon, everyone sweatdropped.

" Well, what DOES it say! " asked Takuya fustrated.

" Let me see that. " said Amiko.

**Amiko POV**

Bokomon handed me the book a little unsure and confused, I opened it up to the first page of an entry. It was true, I couldn't exactly read it since it looked really messy yet neat at the same time.

" How can you read that? It looks like a messed up verison of cursive writing. " said JP who was looking over my shoulder. Apparently, the shadow of his head was blocking the way so I smacked him without looking.

" Ow! What was that for?! " He asked while rubbing his nose.

" You were blocking my light. " I continue to scan the page for any signs of a clue. I manage to make out some of the words I THINK they were meant to be written out. Some parts of words had the ink in it faded which makes it even harder to read. I found some words such as 'Thoughts,' ' Hopefully,' Empty,' 'Amazed,' ' Zero,' and ' Under.' That was all I could read out of the WHOLE page, sad isn't it? I looked closer and to see anymore words, oh look I do! 'Reassured,' Excited', 'Same,' 'Kind,' and 'Yelled.' Now I looked confused as ever.

" Well? "

" I can only make out bits of words. " I replied to whoever asked, I'm not sure cuz I wasn't looking.

" Ok... " said Takuya, " What are they? "

"Thoughts, Hopefully, Empty, Amazed, Zero, Under, Reassured, Excited, Same, Kind, and Yelled. " I answered, listing all the words with my fingers.

" Ok...She writes pretty weird things. " Takuya concluded. Zoe whacked him on the head.

" OWWW! What?! "

" That was for being stupid, the journal is pretty old you know. She must've been writing about SOMETHING for all the words to fit together and make sense. " scowled Zoe.

" Well, what do the words have to do with what we're suppose to find? " asked Kouji.

" I don't know. " I said honestly. I put it in thought, ' _Hmmm...This is REALLY confusing. Maybe it's some kind of code or...or...Riddle? Grrr! I don't feel like thinking right now! ' _I rehersed the words again in my mind and looked back at the journal. I searched for the word again and then noticed something, they're all capitalized but for what reason?

" Urgh! This whole thing is driving me nuts! " I screamed at last.

" Any ideas? " asked Kouichi to everyone.

" Not really. " Kouji said.

" Me neither. I'm stumped. " said Zoe.

" I can't think of anything either. " said Tommy. All was silent as everyone tried to think of something. And then out of nowhere, JP piped up.

" I got it! "

" REALLY?! " Everyone asked excitedly. All JP did was grin and asked for a pen and a piece of paper. Bokomon dug in his belt before pulling out a small scrap piece of paper and a pen. JP then listed all the words I said that I recognized and started to do something with the letters.

" Ok, all these words are related to one thing. Like Excited, Amazed, and Empty are all emotions. " I nodded slowly not really sure where this is going along with everyone else. JP was still smiling and continued to explain his idea, " So I organized all this into categories and what do you get? " He asked. Everyone stayed silent.

" It's obviously a code in ancient language so Bokomon can you tell us what it says? " He asked proudly while handing the paper back to Bokomon who took it and scanned it.

" Ummm... "

" Well am I right or what? "

" It doesn't seem to be about anything, just a bunch of mixed up letters. " concluded Bokomon. Everyone animed fall and/or sweatdropped.

" JP! What kind of attempt was that?! " shouted Zoe. I took the piece of paper and was about to rip it into shreds when I noticed something, on the paper JP wrote down all the words in a column and noticed that all the first letters lined up to make a word or phrase:

**T**houghts **S**ame

**H**opfully **K**ind

**E**mpty **Y**elled

**A**mazed

**Z**ero

**U**nder

**R**eassured

**E**xcited

' _The Azure Sky...That's it! Thatt's the clue! ' _I thought happily. I turned around to find everyone was bashing or beating up JP for his stupidity and exclaimed, " JP YOU'RE A GENIUS! " That caught everyon's attention, they looked at me with shocked, confused, weird and wide eyed expressions.

" WHAT?! " Everyone screamed.

" I am?! " asked JP.

" Look, look, look, look! " I said handing Kouji the paper. He glanced at it and squinted his eyes a bit, his face then brightened up a bit and a smirk made its way to his lips.

" Well, that's a first. " He said and handed the paper to Takuya so he could see.

" I don't get it. " Takuya said after looking at the paper.

" Look. " Kouji said and pointed down the columns of the first letters. Takuya followed his finger and then ' oh ' ed.

" Wow. Hehe, I guess we owe an apology to you JP. Sorry, buddy! " He said and patted him on the back.

" Damn straight! What did I do again? " I shook my head while smiling, ' _He's hopless.' _

" Ok, we got the clue. So what does it mean? " asked Tommy.

" Maybe we should look in the clouds outside! " exclaimed Neemon as he pointed to the roof.

" Idiot! No! " Bokomon said while snapping his waistband, " Madam Laloon said so herself that the item was within this mansion, not outside it! "

" Ok, so maybe it's related to it somehow. " I suggested.

" Aw great! History class! I already have enough of it back home. " whined Takuya.

" Then maybe we should look in the books or around the mansion. I saw some pretty old portraits of people in the hallways. " said Kouichi.

" Bokomon, do you have anything in your book about this place? " asked Tommy.

" Hmmm...Let me see... " said Bokomon as he flipped the pages of his green book. Everyone waited in antisipation(sp?) before he stopped somewhere near the end and sighed, " I'm afraid not. " Everyone also sighed in dissapointment.

" Well, then let's head back to the library then. " Everyone nodded since it was the only good idea to do right now. Once we arrived, we split up and started to scan through the books on the history of this mansion or Angewomon. I ran off to the right and started to scan through the titles from the book's spine. I was about the halfway through before I spotted an interesting title, ' The 4 Angel Guardians. ' I took the book off the shelf and scanned through it. It was pretty old and dusty so I blew some of the dust off to read better but unfortunately, it was in some sort of ancient writing. I ran out of my asile and started to look for Bokomon. I found him near the front looking through books too.

" Hey Bokomon. " I called over to him, he turned around with a questioning look, " I think I found something. " He ran over to me and I handed him the book. He took it and started to scan it.

" Amazing! This book is about the 4 Guardian Angels! "

" Ok, what does that mean? " I asked, not getting it at all.

" It says here that there were four angel warriors/guardians of each direction of the digital world. There are Sakiko of the West, Sanako of the North, Kiko of the East, and Aneko of the South. " I 'oh'ed and urged him to continue. He looked through the book again and found something that made his eyes go wide.

" What? What is it?! " I asked.

" Call everyone else to come over here. " said Bokomon. I nodded and turned around and took in a deep breath.

" HELLO! PEOPLE! I FOUND SOMETHING THAT MIGHT HELP US! " I screamed at the top of my lungs. I coughed a couple of times since the air was also filled with the dust from the books. Soon enough, everyone came out from different asiles of the book shelves.

" Ok, ok. Chill. " Said Takuya, " So what is it? "

" I don't know. Ask Bokomon. " I said, everyone animed fall.

" Ok, Bokomon. What is it? " asked Kouichi.

" Ahem. This book that Amiko found is about the four angel guardians of the digital world but they're dead. It says here on one of their profiles and descriptions, Sanako was the guardian of the Northern part of the digital world. It says here that she is also known as Sanako of THE AZURE SKY! "

" So its a name! " exclaimed Kouichi.

" Yeah, but one problem...She's dead. How are we suppose to know where to find the item if she's dead? " asked Takuya.

" Maybe...A portrait? Just like Kouichi said. " suggested Zoe. I nodded in agreement, ' _It could lead to a secret passage... '_

" Ok! Kouichi, show us the way to the portrait! " said Takuya proudly.

" Um..."

" Well? "

" I don't know specifically where it is. I only know that there were old portraits in the halls but never stopped to look at them. " Everyone sweatdropped or animed fell. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a shadow by the doorway. Curiousity got the better of me so I followed it without no one knowing. I think the shadow saw me since it moved so I began to follow it, at the moment I didn't care if anyone saw me leave or not. I kept following it but I never got to see it clearly since it always turned a corner right before I caught up to it. All I managed out was a white and glowing figure, perhaps a ghost or a spirit but I wasn't afraid...At the moment. I soon got tired of not seeing who it was or what it was so I ran after it this time but with less noise as possible since I didn't want it to run faster too. I finally turned the last corner it took and saw it was a little girl with white long hair in a white dress.

She turned around shyly as if to see if I was still following her. Now I could clearly see her bright aqua green eyes that stood out from her white hair and deathly pale skin. I froze in my spot and stared straight at her. In a way, she was cute. She timidly ' stepped ' forward to me, I stood still and then she turned around and started to walk in a normal pace so I could catch up to her. I did and was a few steps behind her, we walked in silence since I don't know how to talk to a ghost. I stared at her back intrigued by her looks, I mean she has this sort of glow around her body and her eyes seems to be glowing too which was freaky yet cool. I followed her until she stopped which made me immediately stop too. She turned her head to look over her shoulders, I once again stared back. She then turned to an old portrait, I followed her gaze and saw a portrait of a blue warrior angel.

The angel was breath taking, I turned to look back at the little girl and saw that she was looking elsewhere now. I turned to look in her direction and what I surprised me so much I nearly fell over. There, standing just a few feet away was a glowing figure of the same angel in the portrait.

" Do not be alarmed. I am here to help you. " Her voice was so melodic, it sounded like a song, " I am Sanako of the North but some know me as Sanako of the Azure Sky. " I paused for a second and then managed to stutter out.

" W-Wait, did you say ' the Azure Sky? ' " I asked not certain.

" Yes I am. " She said pointing over to the portrait where I saw a small golden plate underneath it, I brushed it lightly and saw that she was right. On the plate, it was inscribed her name and her nickname.

" Wow. " I breathed out, " But how are you here? "

" I am bound to this mansion until I see the restoration of the Heaven and Hell in the digital world. " I nodded my head in understandment before she continued to talk.

" Your friends must be worried. " She said concerned, " Kiko, will you take them here? " She asked the small girl. She nodded her head and dissappeared into thin air.

**Back to the Group**

It was only a couple of minutes later that the group had noticed the dissappearance of Amiko. The first one to notice it was none other than Kouji.

" Amiko? " He asked but didn't get a respond. He turned around to only find that the said girl was not there anymore, " Where's Amiko! " This caught everyone's attention as they also whirled around to try and look for her but to find no one.

" Amiko! " They shouted but still didn't get any response until a scream was heard throughout the library.

" It's a ghost! " shrieked Neemon.

" Idiot! There's no such things as a-... " Bokomon was cut short when he turned to the direction of the scream as did everyone, only to find that it didn't belong to the missing Amiko but Zoe who was staring frightfully at something.

" Zoe, what's wrong! " asked Takuya worried. She shakily pointed in front of as everyone followed her finger to find a floating blue orb not far from them. The orb of light moved towards them a bit as they all took a step back in group.

" What is that! " whispered JP.

" It's a ghost ball. " whispered back Bokomon fearfully from behind Takuya's leg.**(A/N: I don't own that either cuz I'm too lazy to think of a name, it belongs to disney's the haunted mansion.)** The ghost ball hovered in front of them for a few seconds before floating back to where it came from. Kouichi was the first one to step out of the group.

" I think it wants us to follow it. " Kouji stopped him before he could continue walking.

" I think you're crazy. It might get us killed, we're suppose to be looking for Amiko. "

" But it wants us to follow it, c'mon. " insisted Kouichi as he broke away from his brother's grasp and started to follow the ghost ball down the hall. Soon everyone followed, the ghost ball turned around the corners Amiko took to follow it. After 3 corner turns, they finally saw that the ghost ball had stopped in front of another glowing figure and standing beside it was Amiko! She turned towards their direction and smiled at them as they rushed up to her. Kouji took her in an embrace causing her to blush furiously before breaking the hug and asking her questions.

" Where were you? "

" I was here with Sanako. " she replied, gesturing to the angel ghost who smiled back. The others stared wide eyed at the ghost before recovering.

" Wow, so it **is **possible to ask a person even though their dead. " Zoe elbowed him in the ribs which caused him to jump a bit from the pain.

" Takuya! Don't be so rude! " she scowled.

" It is alright warrior of the wind. I know I am dead but that is of no matter, I'm here to help you find the item. What lies behind this portrait is a secret passageway but I'm afraid I do not know how to open it. " Sanako said solemnly.

" That's ok, we'll figure out a way. " reassured Amiko as she started to inspect the portrait. Then she accidentally pushed on the gold plate and triggered the wall to open and close on her, knocking her to the other side and landing on the ground with a ' thud. '**(A/N: The wall opens from side to side.)**

" AMIKO! " she heard her name being called by her friends.

" Are you alright?! "

" Did you get injured?! "

" Did you break anything?! " Were the many questions asked by her friends, she got up annoyed and started to dust herself off.

" I'm fine. " she replied, '_ They worry too much. '_

**Back on the other side... **

The others were trying to figure out a way to open it again to get to Amiko. They seemed to have searched everywhere near the portrait but still no luck.

" Amiko what did you push! " shouted Takuya.

" Uhh... I think it was button! " was the muffled reply.

" This is ridiculous. " muttered JP, Kouji leaned against the wall with a fustrated sigh but accidentally pushed the gold plate with his elbow and he fell to the other side too.

" AAHH! "

" KOUJI! "

**Amiko's POV**

I was standing there, fustrated and getting impatient by the minute. I tried searching for a button to trigger the door to open again but didn't find anything. I looked forward and saw there were stairs that lead down to a lower level.

' _How did they get that in there? ' _I was about to go on ahead without them, seeing as how they're not finding much success and I was getting restless but was stopped shortly when something heavy fell on my back forcing me to the ground face first.

" Ow...Luckily I landed on something soft... " I knew that voice all too well so I knew exactly who it is. I lifted my head up slightly so I could talk.

" Yeah, and that happened to be me. If you could so kindly get off my back, your weight is crushing me. " The figure gasped slightly and got off hastly for me to stand up which I did and brushed myself off once more. And like I said, the figure turned out to be Kouji who was blushing in emberassment.

" KOUJI! "

" Don't worry buddy! I'll bust this thing down! " shouted Takuya from the other side.

" We'll help! "

" 1! "

" 2! " Oh god! I knew what was coming.

" I think we should-..! " I began but was cut off.

" 3! " There was a slight battle cry and I'm guessing Takuya and the others smashed the golden plate cuz the whole doorway flipped open and out came Takuya. I was about to get squished into a pancake when something grabbed me around my waist and pulled me away, letting Takuya take on all the weight in the dog pile. Everyone was groaning as they all try to untangle themselves. Takuya pushed back his goggles that flopped over his eyes to look up at me and Kouji standing over on the side looking at them with pity. Suddently, Takuya's lips curved into a sly smile as he looked at us.

" Did you guys do something while we were gone? " he asked teasingly. I didn't get it at first but then I noticed how close to Kouji I was and then noticed his arms around my waist. The heat on my face increased as I started to blush badly, I might of looked like a tomato by now. Kouji must've also noticed and pulled away from me also a little relunctantly? O.O I straightened myself up and waited until everyone got up and recomposed themselves. Takuya stretched a bit before noticing the stairs I saw earlier.

" Well, I guess we'll follow the stairs then... " He said as he began to lead the way down followed by everyone. Kouji and I were last to follow them as we walked down another long tunnel. I didn't bother trying to make eye contact with him after that little incident but managed to sneak a couple of glances at him. His hands were stuffed in his pockets as he kept staring ahead, I swear that I could still notice a slight tint of pink on his cheeks still. I couldn't help but turn away and smile to myelf.

' _I have to admit it, Kouji does look cute when he's emberassed. '_

**Lol. Isn't that nice? lol, so let's see what happens when they go down the stairs eh? Tune in next time for the next chapter! R&R plz!**


	10. Mysteries and Traps

**Vietvn: -Sigh- oh goodness me, i finally hav the time to update. I'm sorry if it took too long than usual but i had so many tests and still have plenty more next week so I'll try my best to get the chapters in. The only reason that I don't add all the chapters i wrote all at once is because i wanna give ppl a chance to review on each chapter so yea, gotta be patient. Again I thank Hibiki-chan for reviewing my story Sorry if this is boring but yea, its part of the series lol.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Chapter Ten: Mysteries and Traps**

**Amiko's POV**

We walked on for who knows how long, all the way it was silent. After about half an hour of walking, we were confronted by three seperate tunnels. Takuya was looking at each one with a confused face.

" Which one do we take? " asked Zoe.

" That's the problem, I don't know. " replied Takuya.

" We could do eeny meeny miny moe. " suggested Tommy.

" Number between 1-3? " asked Zoe.

" Draw it out of a hat? "

" We don't have a hat --' " As they continue to bicker on about what they should do, I glanced off towards the tunnels. They all looked the same to me but where they lead to differs. I skimmed over the tunnels until I landed on the far right one, inside of it I could faintly see a blue light emitting from it. I started to walk over to it slowly, no one seems to notice since they were all too busy deciding on what to do. I was sort of in a trance while following the orb of light, willing to keep it in my eye sight. A quarter of a way into the tunnel, I heard someone calling my name.

" Amiko! " I kept walking but at a slow pace so the person could catch up to me. I felt a hand grab my shoulder and I turn around to see Kouichi**(A/N: Haha, sorry not Kouji this time XD)**

" Where are you going? " he asked, I glanced back towards the light and he looked at it with a surprised look.

" C'mon. " I said and he and I ran forward ahead of everyone.

" HEY GUYS! WAIT UP! " I could hear Takuya shouting. I kept on running until I reached a dead end. I didn't get it at all and was glancing around all over the place. I heard the rest of others had caught up to us and were also dissapointed that they reached a dead end.

" Great, we follow a ghost ball and it leads us to a dead end. " said JP sarcastically as he begin to turn around and leave but bumped into a wall instead. He stumbled back confused at the sight of the wall being there.

" What the...? "

" That wasn't there before! " exclaimed Kouji. Takuya went up to it and touched it to make sure it wasn't some sort of an illusion. Zoe was starting to get worried, worry that there was no way out whatseover. And I couldn't blame her since I was feeling the same, I looked around all over the place but couldn't find anything at all! No secret passageway, no riddles to solve, nothing! We were trapped.

" Hey I know! " exclaimed Takuya, " Why don't we all digivolve and bust this wall down so we can get out. " Everyone brightened up with hope of this idea as Takuya began to spirit evolve but as soon as he shouted, ' Agunimon ' he turned back to his normal self again.

" Hey! What happened!? "

" You de-digivolve when you were about to digivolve to Agunimon. " said Zoe, now worry and fear were in her eyes again. There was absolutely no way out.

' _None that you can see... ' _rang an eerie voice inside of my head, I looked around confused as to who would hack into my mind and tell me that but there is no one and I couldn't sense anyone either. I went over the side wall to feel for any button or lever to open up a passageway but didn't find any. As I traced my hand over the wall, I felt something bumpy. I retraced it back and began to clear away the dirt that was covering it. I brushed it away and I saw more insciptions in the wall in an ancient language with many different symbols and patterns.

" Guys, I found something. " I called over to the others. They stopped what they were doing and started to head towards me, I stepped back to see all of the inscription. It was beautiful and looked very old, there was a symbol that went just above my forehead. It looked like a cartoon version of Angewomon but the only thing visible was her four wings, in the middle of it all was a heart shaped symbol and on the bottom of it were letters, I think.

" Bokomon, what does it say? " asked Tommy.

" It says... " Bokomon squinted his eyes a bit before reading, " Bloodstained hands, dyed crimson red. Though his blood remains unshed. Only her blood can beat his broken heart. "

" What does is that suppose to mean? " asked Zoe, " It sounds so tragic. " I also put that into thought, ' _What could that sentence possibly mean? Ok, so ' his ' must be the legendary warrior that fell in love with Angewomon. So like the gypsy said before, this all revolved around me somehow...' _I bit my thumb down a bit, it was a habit of mine that I do when I need to think hard. It started to hurt a bit but that made a light click in my head.

_' Wait! There was a mention of ' her blood ' and if I'm connected to Angewomon then maybe... ' _I bit my thumb down harder. I could feel the blood starting to seep through the cut and I started to wince a bit. Zoe must've have noticed since she was standing beside me as I bit my thumb down.

" Amiko! What are you doing?! " she asked alerted by the sight of blood. Everyone turned to me and stared at me like I was insane but I didn't care though, I removed my thumb away from my mouth and started to gently dab the blood on the small symbol with the heart on it. Once the entire symbol was covered in blood, it started to change into a blue light that stretched throughout the whole patterened wall. Once the whole wall was lit up, the wall started to slide to the ground below us with a slight rumble. The wall soon completely dissappeared under the ground and another passageway was revealed.

I started to suck on my thumb where the cut was since it started to sting a bit. Takuya and the others observed the tunnel with a wide eyed expression and with slightly open mouths.

" NIce work. " complimented Takuya.

" Thanks. " I manage to reply.

" Well, who wants to go down the creepy tunnel first? " asked JP.

" Way to put it. " said Zoe sarcastically as she followed Takuya down the tunnel, soon followed by everyone else. Again, me and Kouji were walking in the back as usual, and as usual, neither of us made eye contact or said a word to each other. My thumb stopped bleeding a while ago and now I didn't have anything to do. I was walking absent-mindedly until I was brough back to reality by a soft hand touching my chin and making me turn towards Kouji. I looked into his sapphire eyes and couldn't help but try to hold back a blush that was creeping up my cheeks. I felt his thumb rumb slightly against the corner of my mouch before he took his hand away gently again. I almost felt sad that it ended shortly, like i wanted it to last longer remember, keyword: ALMOST.

" You had blood there. " He said barely above a whisper.

" Um..Thank you. " I replied while turning away slightly to prevent him from seeing my blush. I couldn't help it, I bet the girls go crazy about him at his school. He's like prince charming himself, ok that was a cheesy line but oh well. I was spared from the moment of awkwardness by Takuya who called back to us to keep up. We did but just when we were about to walk again, the wall next to us came lunging out and almost crashed into us. Kouji had tackled me to the floor to avoid being crushed by the moving wall.

" You ok? " He asked as he helped me up, I nodded hastly and quickly pulled him into a run since the wall next to us again had lunged out too. We all took off on a run as all the walls we pass by started to come out and try and squish us. As the farther we ran, the more dangerous the traps are, I had to save Zoe who fell down a hole! I don't know how long we ran for but I bet it was the longest run in my life. We dodged flying knives, more walls, the occassional hole in the floor with the spikes at the bottom and a few pendulam of doom. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a giant boulder.

And speak of the devil, a low rumble was heard beneath the ground below us and when we turned towards the direction we were running to, a huge giagantic form started to storm right towards us. The closer it got, the more we could see that it was an actual boulder! Each one of us panicked for just a second before attaching ourselves to the wall so we could let the boulder go by us. Once it went by, everything was silent and we all breathed a sigh of relief that our obstacle course was finished, that is until I heard a slight whizzing sound in the air and it was growing louder as it came to me.

" Amiko! Look out! " I heard Takuya and the others shout. I didn't have time to think but my legs gave away from the exhaustion and I slumped to the ground. When I looked up, there was an arrow that embedded the wall above me where my head used to be. Another sigh of relief, I myself also sighed in relief since now I could finally sit down and not worry about anything that is going to come out and try and kill me. I finally noticed a hand outstretched in front of me and looked up to see Kouji offering a hand to help me up. I gladly excepted and let him pull me up, the others were probably exhausted too since they were still trying to catch their breath. When everyone was calm, we started to walk again. It was not long before we reach two huge stone doors with more inscriptions in ancient language on them along with a few designs too.

" What lies beyond this door is what will decide your fate, whether you die or survive. " read Bokomon.

" So, how do we get in? " asked Tommy.

" What I'm wondering is who invented all this metaphor nonsense. " said JP as he kicked the door with his foot. There was yet another rumble on the ground and everyone tried to steady themselves.

" JP!! YOU'RE SO-...! " Everyone was about to shout, ' stupid ' when the two doors began to open automatically.

" Smart? " I asked, looking confused.

" I can't believe that happened twice. " muttered Kouji. Everyone took a glance inside of the room where we saw...

**Cliffie! What do you think they saw? A big giant monster? Something? lol, well feel free to guess when you review. Plz give me some feedbacks!**


	11. Challenge of the Spirit

**Vietvn: Ok, here's for you readers who enjoy my story, it's chapter 11! Yay! Again, thank you so much to those who reviewed, the reviews rele encourage me to keep writing on stories that I hav in mind and that I might post up on the account I share with my friend who is currrently absent until further notice lol.**

**Ok, enough of my Authors note before the story, here is what you've all been waiting for, chapter 11! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eleven: Challenge of the Spirit**

****

**Normal POV**

The twin door opened to reveal a circular room. There was also a higher platform that encircled half of the room, in the middle of the room was a glass cieling where the light was directed towards the middle. There were also stone pillars on the platform that kept up the roof above it. Centered in the middle was a small pillar that reached up to Amiko's waist and on it was a glowing object that emitted a bright light.

Amiko and the others started to enter the room, once everyone was in the two doors automatically shut themselves, locking them in. They approached the object cautiously, just in case if there were any traps. Amiko had just entered the circle when the rest of them was pushed back by an invisible force field.

" I guess that's the item and its only meant for Amiko. " said Kouichi as everyone stepped back a little so they wouldn't get hit by the force field. Amiko nodded her head uncertainly and began to advance towards the small pillar. When she was about a foot away, her D-tector started to glow so she took it out of her pocket. The light grew brighter and her D-tector obsorbed the spirit and on her screen was a star symbol**(A/N: Think the crest of light.)**

Suddenly, the ground started to shake and the small pillar began to sink into the ground as something else started to rise. It turned out to be a statue of a gryphon but instead of feathery wings, it had bat like wings and a pointed devil tail. The statue soon came to life and the beast let out a roar. Amiko stepped back from the beast, fear is evident in her eyes as the beast started to advance towards her. The black gryphon eyed her with blood red eyes like a predator cornering its prey.

" AMIKO!! SPIRIT EVOLVE! " shouted her friends as they banged on the force field. She nodded her head and felt a sudden warmth throughout her body as she took her D-tector and did what her friends suggested her to.

" EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! " With one flash of light, standing in Amiko's place was, " D'arcmon! " The angel warrior stood her ground as the beast tried to strike her with it's talons. D'arcmon managed to jump out of the way in time but the beast striked again.

**Amiko's POV**

The gryphon tried to melee attack me with it's talons but I managed to jump out of the way but it wasn't giving me a chance to stand back up. I was trying to think of way to dodge it in time but the only way I could think of was to barrel roll outta there. I wasn't a gymnist and I wasn't a really active person but if my life depended on it then I'm willing to try. I did as my mind had suggested and managed to dodge out of the way nicely. I was quite proud of myself that it came so naturally.

I stood back up quickly and took out one of my swords. It charged towards me and tried to melee attack me again but I blocked it off. It was hitting so hard and it was literally pushing me back. It finally managed to get my sword out of the way and toss me to the side like a rag doll. I winced as I slid to the ground and clutched my stomach. It made a charge for me again and tossed me to the opposite wall, I felt like was going to break any minute now, controling the spirit wasn't a very easy thing to do even though Takuya and the others make it seem easy.

**Takuya and Co.**

" Amiko! " shouted everyone as they watched their friend helplessly from the side lines. They had tried many times to break the barrier but it just didn't work no matter how hard they tried. Kouji was worried the most, everytime Amiko would recieve a hit, he would flinch slightly and clench his fist.

" There's nothing we can do. " sighed Zoe.

" Yes there is, have fate in her and she will be victorious. " came a voice from Kouji's D-tector. It was Ophanimon who spoke, everyone looked at the D-tector with stubborn eyes but gave in since she was right. They turned back to the battle just in time to see D'arcmon's sword was swept to the side away from her. All they could do now is hope for the best.

**Amiko's POV**

After tossing me around like a rag doll for who knows how long, I slowly started to get pissed off at this half bird. I took my sword and slashed at it when it came charging towards me. I managed to scratch it but that only made it angrier. It got up on it's hind legs and swept the sword away from my grasp with it's front talons before coming down and trying to squish me. I rolled out of the way before that happened and quickly made my way towards my sword but the gryphon blocked my way. I tried going around it but it blocked my way again. I got fed up and started think while dodging it's talons.

' _C'mon! Think! I need that sword if I want to finish this off. I wish I could just fly over this thing! Wait! I CAN! Idiot, why didn't I think of that? ' _I started to flap my wings and managed to get in the air and over the beast. I swooped down and grabbed my sword before flying back up again and taking out my second sword.

" It's time to end this foul beast! La Pucelle(The maiden) " I cried as I made an X position with my sword and a red X appeared and hit the beast square in the chest. It gave a roar of pain and a fractal code appeared around it which was pretty weird since it didn't talk yet.

" Be gone evil beast! Fractal Code! Digitize! " I took out my D-tector and scanned it. The gryphon turned back into stone and shattered into small pieces. The barrier seemed to have also been disabled since everyone came rushing towards me. As soon as my feet touched the ground, I de-digivolve and fell on my hands and knees, panting from exhaustion.

" That was wicked! " shouted Takuya as he helped me up. I smiled at him and scratched the back of my head.

" I never knew it would be that difficult fight with a spirit. "

" You'll get used to it. " My D-tector started to beep again so I pressed one of the buttons and the code I got from the gryphon was released and turned into stairs that lead to the platform.

" I guess that's our ticket out. " pointed out Takuya as he lead the way up the stairs first. We reached a door and opened it to find a short case of stairs that lead down to another door. We all headed towards the door and when we opened it, we were back in the main hall again with Madam Laloon, Sanako and Kiko standing there, all smiling. When we turned around, the door was gone and Sanako and Kiko were too. Madam Laloon walked up to us with a smile on her face, it was the first time I saw her smiling.

" Congratulation, you passed the test and have obtained the spirit of D'arcmon. "

" Wait, I thought Amiko was suppose to get the spirit of Angewomon. " said Zoe.

" That is only a fraction of Angewomon's spirit. D'arcmon's spirit was to prove that Amiko is the one to recieve it. "

" So its a temporarly spirit until we find the actual one? " asked Takuya.

" Yes, the actual spirit is where Lady Ophanimon told you. "

" What about her beast spirit? " asked Kouji.

" Her beast spirit will come with the spirit of Angewomon, she will have to unlock it in order to use it. " Everyone nodded their heads in understandment, Madam Laloon had offered us to stay here for one night before traveling again and we accepted. She showed the boy's room and the girl's room and soon we all went to sleep but I couldn't sleep at all even though I was so tired. I stared up at the cieling, deep in thoughts.

' _Takuya and them are cool and nice people, I never find those kind of people where I come from. Sure their nice but not in the kind of way Takuya and his friends expresses it. I wish I could just tell them that I'm not from their world but I'm so scared of what they might think of me, what **he** might think of me... ' _

**With the boys...**

It seems that Kouji was having the same problem as Amiko, he seems to only be the one that is awake. He was also deep in thoughts.

' _I can't believe that Angewomon fell in love with Ancient Garururmon which is MY spirit! I can't tell her that, she'll freak out and probably try to ignore me for the rest of the time we're in the digital world. But then again, it could strengthen our relationship or it might ruin it. ' _He turned to his side, ' _Why am I worrying about what she would think of me if I told her?! I never felt like this to anyone in my entire life! Is it because...I'm... in love with her? Oh forget it! I just need to sleep on it, I'll think about it tomorrow. '_ With that, he finally began to drift off into a dreamless sleep but with a troubled mind.

**There you go! Ok, to see wht happens next, tune in next time and remember to R&R! Thanks!**


	12. Journey to the Continent of Darkness

**Vietvn: Ok! thank u all so much for reviewing! so for that I'll add a little bonus, as u might have noticed there are two chapters instead of the usual one in the scroll chapters so yea, hope u enjoy them but dont skip just to see wht happens lol. But i know u wont, hopefully... lol. Here it is, chapter 12!**

**Chapter Twelve: Journey to the Continent of Darkness**

****

Morning came way too early for Amiko, apparently she couldn't stay in bed any long and decided to get up anyways. She got up, freshened up and headed downstairs. She reached the bottom of the stairs and sat on the last step, she glanced over to the grandfather clock and noticed that it was only 6:30 in the morning! Amiko groaned, she was never a morning person and she can be pretty grumpy when she wakes up early unless it's for a good cause which was rare.

She sighed and rested her chin in her hands as she looked around the empty hall, it was still lit with candles since it was still dark outside a bit. Amiko wanted to look for Madam Laloon but she was too tired to explore the mansion again. She was about to doze off when she heard someone coming down the stairs, Amiko glanced back to see it was Kouji who was just descending the stairs before noticing her at the bottom.

" Hey. " she whispered, not wanting to disturb the silence.

" Hey. " he said back in a quiet voice too. He took a seat next to her on the stairs, " What are you doing up so early? "

" I couldn't sleep anymore. " replied Amiko, " What about you? "

" I have too much things on my mind. "

" Hm. I didn't intend to wake up this early, I'm not a morning person. "

" Then why don't you go back upstairs to go back to sleep if you're still tired? "

" Don't wanna, too lazy. " Amiko replied back simply.

" Oh, if one finds climbing the stairs a difficult task. " teased Kouji.

" Are you calling me fat?! " asked Amiko in the same joking tone.

" Maybe. " She gave him a playful shove on the shoulder and turned away.

" Meanie. " she muttered in a pretend hurt voice. Amiko heard Kouji chuckle and all went silent. Amiko didn't really like this silent that much and was thinking of a way to break it.

' _Think Amiko! Think! Say something! '_

" ... "

_' Anything! '_

" Kouji... " she started shyly. Kouji turned at the sound of his name being called but Amiko shifted uneasily in her seat.

' _SAY SOMETHING!!! '_

" How are you? "

' _That's it?! '_

" Um...I'm fine. Just still a bit drowsy but I'll manage. "

" Ha, look who's not going upstairs to go back to sleep now. " He laughed at this, Amiko enjoyed his company a lot. Even if she didn't date guys, she still talks to them like their friends but Kouji seems to make her more nervous than any other guy that had talked to her. She wondered why but was soon hypnotized by the sound of the grandfather clock's swinging pendulam; back and forth, back and forth. The sound of the ticking when it swings back and forth didn't help either and soon Amiko had fallen asleep again and unconsciously rested her head on Kouji shoulder.

He turned at the sudden weight only to find a sleeping Amiko. He smiled at her sleeping form since she looked so peaceful, almost like a new born baby. So innocent... He shook his head, ' _Bad thoughts, ok calm down Kouji, you're not a love sick guy who fancys the girl sleeping next to him... Aww man, who am I kidding?! ' _The ticking of the clock seems to also have an affect on him, he began to get sleepier and sleepier until he gave into the sleep and unknown to him, rested his head ontop of Amiko's in a peaceful sleep.

**Around 8:30...**

" Awww they look so cute together! " squealed a voice quietly.

" Maybe we should leave them... " whispered another voice.

" Maybe but after I take some pictures, I'm sure glad Biyomon gave me this disposable camera. "

" Zoe, isn't it rude to take pictures of them when they're asleep? They'll get angry when they find out. " said another voice.

" Yeah, when Kouji's mad he goes berserk. It's scary. " All the voices were starting to disturb the peace and quiet that was helping Amiko sleep, she started to stir a bit and that got the voices whispering again.

" They're waking up! "

" Oh no! " Now Kouji was starting to get a little restless in his sleep from all the noise. The voices started to panic when Amiko opened her eyes warily to find Zoe, Bokomon, Neemon with a snooze bubble, Takuya and JP standing in front of her smiling nervously. She didn't know why but she suddenly notices the extra weight ontop of her head. Her eyes slightly widen when she felt that someone was stirring and was starting to wake up. The person lifted their head off of hers and she quickly sat up straight looking as normal as possible while trying to hide the blush that was creeping up her face.

Kouji yawned a bit until he notices the rest of the group staring at him with a strange lop sideded smile.

" What are you staring at? " he asked annoyed.

" Nothing! " they said in a unison. Another new pair of footsteps that were making their way down the stairs could be heard, they all turned to see Kouichi and Tommy coming down.

" Morning. " they greeted.

" Morning " everyone greeted back.

" I see that you're all awake now. " came another voice. They turned around to see Madam Laloon standing there. They smiled and greeted her too before she lead them to breakfast. The dining hall was huge with a table that reached halfway across it, all filled with all kinds of food. They dug in happily since all they've been eating for the past few days were meat apples. Once they finished, Madam Laloon had told them that LadyDevimon's hideout will most likely be in the Continent of Darkness so they headed off there after saying their goodbyes and thanks to the mansion residents.

They made their way through the creepy forest again, much to everyone's displeasure until they reached outside of the forest and took a trailmon that took them to the continent of darkness before. And like before, they were tossed off in the middle of the road while going there.

" That's the second time that happened. " mumbled Takuya as he got up and dusted himself along with everyone else. They all began to walk towards the gate and stopped for only a short second to take a quick breath before going into the dark forest.

**Amiko's POV**

We walked through the forest in the continent of darkness, even though this is the second time I saw this forest, it was the first time for me to actually be in it and boy was it scary. It was waaayy scarier than the forest we were walking to the castle, at least it didn't have an evil aura surrounding it. It gave me chills just thinking about it as I began to walk faster and stick close to the group. I glanced around warily, it was so dark beyond the tree border and I swore I could've seen red glowing eyes.

We walked on for who knows how long but we finally stopped for the night. Tommy, Bokomon, Neemon and Zoe went off to find food while JP went to get water and Kouji, me and Takuya started a fire and gathered wood. We set up everything and waited for Zoe and the others who are gathering food to come back., they came back with meat apples and we cooked them near the fire. It was still pretty dark even though we had a fire, compared to the dark woods it'll look like a candle in a pitch black room.

When the food cooked, we all ate in silence until it was time to go to sleep. I layed on the leaf covered floor and tried to close my eyes but only to open them again when a sound was made. I couldn't possibly sleep in a place like this! Sure the darkness helped me to sleep in the past but this is just way beyond dark, its like a horror movie kind of darkness. You never know when something is going to come and kill you. I was about to get up from my ' bed ' when I smelt something sweet in the air. I liked the smell but for some reason, I became more dizzy by the second until finally I gave in and fell back to the ground asleep. Now the only problem is, I don't no whether to be thankful or be scared.

**Normal POV**

Once Amiko had fallen asleep by the sweet aroma, everyone soon followed too. It seems that the sweet smell was enchanted with sleeping powder too. As each one of them fell asleep, little did they know that something was watching them...

Something evil...

**Ok, next to chapter 13!**


	13. Signs of a Vampire

**Vietvn: Here we are! Chapter 13! Hope u enjoy it. It's slightly longer.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Signs of a Vampire**

The next morning, or so what everyone thought since it was hard to tell in the continent of darkness. Anyways, everyone woke up fine like nothing had happened. Amiko woke up rubbing her head slightly from a small migrane that was coming on but everyone else was fine, except for a certain blonde.

JP looked over to where Zoe was sleeping to find that she was still asleep, by now she would have been scolding at everyone for not waking up early like her but it seems that she was the one to talk. But this seems pretty suspicious for JP, not something to rub in her face once she wakes up. He went over to her but Takuya stopped him.

" Do you think maybe we should give her a couple more minutes? "

" I don't think so, there might be a digimon that works for LadyDevimon around here. We'll get attacked more easily if we stay in one spot. " pointed out Kouji smartly.

" Yeah, I guess you're right. " JP went over and shook her shoulders gently while calling her name.

" Zoe? Zoe...? Hey, we need to get moving now. " There was no responce so he raised his voice slightly., " Zoe? We should really get moving. " But still there was no answer. This got everyone worried as they looked down at the almost lifeless body of Zoe. Takuya knelt down and gently turned her to face him upwards, what shocked everyone the most was that her face was deathly pale, almost like a ghost but what shocked everyone more was when she limply turned her head to the side. Everyone gasped at what they saw at the base of her neck, there were two small bite like marks, almost like...

" A vampire... " whispered Amiko to herself but it seems that everyone heard her clearly since they all turned their attention to her.

" Not possible. " Takuya said simply while looking back at Zoe who was still ' sleeping. ' Amiko only rolled her eyes, it was the only thing that she could think of and the evidence was right there. What else could explain the bite marks that looked surprisingly like vampire marks?

" It could be a vampire like digimon. " suggested Tommy.

" Yeah, maybe. But we need to get moving before it comes back and finishes the job. At least she's still breathing. " said Kouji as Takuya nodded and picked up Zoe piggy back style and started to walk off with the rest following.

" So where do we start looking for her hideout? " asked Takuya to everyone.

" Hmm...If I was a super villain, where would I want my hideout to be? " thought Tommy to himself while putting a finger on his chin.

" We could try the Rose Morning Star near Cherubimon's old hideout. " suggested Kouichi. Everyone nodded in agreement and started to head towards that direction. They walked on for quite sometime until Takuya was getting a sore back from carrying Zoe around for too long and it was darker than usual so they decided to camp for the night since it's not long before they reach the Rose Morning Star. Takuya set down Zoe gently and went to help the others with the usual; making camp, getting the fire started and ect. Everyone minus Zoe sat around the camp fire, waiting for the food to cook and chatting quietly about the situation.

" When I get my hands on whoever took a bite outta my friend, I'm gonna...! " started JP.

" Calm down JP, at least she's still breathing. " said Amiko, trying to calm him down.

" But still! What happens if the next morning we wake up and she's dead?! Then what?! " snapped back JP. Amiko had a hurt expression on her face and slightly lowered her head in shame. Kouji noticed this and started to get angry.

" Hey, don't take your anger out on her! It's not like it's her fault that Zoe is like this! " Amiko looked up surprise that Kouji had actually defended her but thought of it as being a good friend. JP was about to get up when Takuya stopped the fight.

" Guys, cool it. Arguing about it is not going to solve anything. We need to just stay more alert for us to get by this without anyone getting hurt or killed. " They both ' hn ' and sat back down in their seats in silence, Takuya sighed and also sat back down too while staring into the fire.

The food roasted and were finally done so they each ate a meat apple before going to sleep. But Amiko was still uneasy about sleeping in the forest even though Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi and JP were taking turns to keep watch.

**Amiko's POV**

Ok, so here we are, camping in the spooky forest. How wonderful. Even though the boys minus Tommy were keeping watch, I'm still worried that something is going to pop up and kill me. It's not like I don't have faith in them, it's just that I'm worried that the same horror movie cliche scene will happen; they'll soon fall asleep while keeping watch and as soon as they do, the killer will come out and kill every each one of them in their sleep.

Maybe I'm being overdramatic but still, I wasn't a big fan of horror movies either. I think Kouji's keeping watch right now, or so I think but anyways, I was just thinking on getting up and go over talk to him when I heard a faint, soft voice humming. I thought I was hearing things but it didn't look like anyone hears it, the humming got slightly louder and I could make out the song. It was that ' go to sleep ' lullaby, it was strange because it's as if the person who is humming wants us to go to sleep.

' _I think I better tell someone about it. ' _I thought but soon I smelled that same sweet aroma from before and instantly, I fell asleep.

**Next Morning...**

Morning soon came or so it was persumed, Takuya was waking up from his sleep. He was the last one to keep watch and he fell asleep on the job. It took him 30 seconds to notice it and he began to panic.

' _Oh no! The others! ' _He thought as he looked around the campsite, he sighed in relief as everyone was still there and they were starting to wake up. Luckily there was no other person to end up like Zoe, she was still asleep of course so once again, he would have to carry her.

Amiko woke up while rubbing her head slightly from another migrane that was coming on, personally she felt like someone had swung a basball bat at her head. She tried not to show it though since she didn't want to look weak, the others got up too and it was a start of the usual day. Takuya would carry Zoe while the others would be trailing behind walking towards their destination. And so they walked and walked through the forest that seems to not end. Amiko was walking in the back of the group when she felt an evil presence behind, she felt as if there were blood red eyes with intent to kill was there staring at her but when she turned, there was nothing there but the path that they onced walked on.

She glanced around cautiously but still couldn't find anything suspiscious. Kouji noticed that she was lagging behind too far and stopped to call back to her.

" Amiko, is something wrong? " She turned around and shook her head while giving a reassuring smile.

" No, everything is fine. The forest is just scaring me, that's all. " Kouji didn't look too convinced but left it at that and made a gesture for her to keep up and don't stay too far behind. Amiko nodded and continued walking, not before glancing back to make sure that nothing was there. They proceeded on walking for quite some 0times until they finally reached the Rose Morning Star but to find that it was how they left it. There was absolutely no trace of an evil aura anywhere.

" Aww man! It's just how we left it! " complained JP.

" Maybe we should try looking from here. " suggested Tommy, " Like spread out and search the area around it. "

" That's a good idea but where do we start first? " asked Kouichi.

" We could try the forest area where we first met Duskmon. " Everyone agreed to that since it's the only solid lead they have now, Amiko was being awfully quiet. Not like that's not normal but that was only back home, now she's being **too **quiet. But who could blame her, ever since she woke up she didn't feel like herself at all. How? Does the sudden thirst for blood and evil voices telling her to kill her friends inside her head cover it?

_**' Kill them...Kill them all...When they least expect it...' **_

Amiko tried to shake the thought but it got the best of her as she continued to follow the group of legendary warriors like a mindless zombie. As they walked on, they finally came across the clearing that they fought Duskmon but they still didn't sense any evil aura.

" This sucks... " muttered JP.

" Tell me about it. " said Takuya, " We have absolutely no idea where to search for her hideout, only the fact that it's in the continent of darkness. This is driving me insane! " Takuya set down Zoe against a tree trunk and stretched his back a bit from all the extra weight.

" Well then, we'll settle down and eat something since we're stressed out because we're hungry. " suggested Bokomon.

" Now that you mention it, I'm hungry too! " exclaimed Neemon. So now everyone is scouting for things to eat and to set up camp, once again...**(A/N: Bare with me, i know...--')**

As JP, Kouji, Kouichi, and Takuya worked around the camp area, Amiko, Tommy, Bokomon and Neemon went to get water and food. They went in seperate ways but Amiko wasn't worried about getting the water, the voice in her head was telling her otherwise.

**' _Kill the young one, he's most vunerable. ' _**

Amiko had no choice but to listen to the voice, she started to make her way towards Tommy as he was not far away, looking for food with Bokomon and Neemon. She started to walk towards him slowly, his back face towards her, not knowing what was drawing nearer and nearer with a sadistic grin on her face as the voice was encouraging her.

**_' Yes...Yes... Kill...Kill...Kill him! ' _**It hissed.

Neemon noticed this and went wide eyed while poking Bokomon furiously.

" What is it?! " He pointed a shaking finger for Bokomon to turn around and he too went wide eyed and looked up frightfully at the shadowed Amiko who's eyes were abnormally glowing red with the thirst for blood. Tommy also turned around concerned for the two digimon and wondered as to why they looked like they'd seen a ghost. When he did, what met him was so surprising and frightful that he had to let out a bloodcurdling scream.

" AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! "

Off in the distance about a couple minutes before the scream, Takuya and the others were still waiting at the camp for Amiko, Tommy, Bokomon and Neemon to return with the food and water.

" Man, what's taking them so long? " asked Takuya to no one.

" They could've ran into trouble. " said Kouji as he stood and was about to go look for them when a scream could be heard echoing throughout the forest.

" TOMMY!!! " shouted everyone in concern for their youngest member. They immediately rushed off towards the scream and was about to rush into the scene but then heard a voice. They stopped for a second behind a bush to listen in.

" Hmph...He fainted, how weak. But this just makes things a lot eaiser for me. " sneered the voice as footsteps could be heard making their way towards Tommy's body. That's when the four remaining legendary warriors evolved into their respective spirits and lunged out to stop whoever made Tommy faint from attacking him. The figure who was just about to bite Tommy's neck, stopped and smirked at who came to disturb her from her meal.

" Well, well, well. The legendary warriors have arrived, hm. I knew you would come, for such a small thing to scream so loud. "

" Step away from him right now and no one gets hurt. " demanded Agunimon in a fighting position.

" My, my. Being hostile now huh? " sneered the figure again. Her face was not visible due to the shadows and the cloak with a hood, covering her face.

" Just step away from him, now. " Lobomon said firmly.

" Or what? " she smirked, showing her fangs.

" So you're the one who attacked Zoe! " shouted Beetlemon.

" What a clever little warrior. " She said while sending out ice shards towards them.

" Howling Laser! " Lobomon made a shot for the figure but missed narrowly and managed to knock down the hood**(A/N: Wow...O.O So precise, accurate...) **Smoke and dust covered the area and no one could see anything but as it started to clear, they could see a figure hunched over while chuckling softly.

" As expected of you Lobomon, legendary warrior of light... so precise as usual. Or should I say... " The figure began to look upwards and the smoke dissappeared completely to reveal...

**-Gasp- who do u think it is? But I bet u already no who it is, find out next time, rememeber to review for both chapters! Thanks!**


	14. False Accusation! Two Choices: Do or Die

**Vietvn: I've decided to add two chapter again cuz they're short and yea lol. Thank SOOOO much to those who reviewed my story! Anyways, here is chapter 14, be shocked, you are about to discover a shocking truth...**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Fourteen: False Accusation! Two choices: Do or Die!**

****

" As expected of you Lobomon, legendary warrior of light... so precise as usual. Or should I say... " The figure began to look upwards and the smoke dissappeared completely and there stood the least expected person.

" Kouji Minamoto. " It turns out to be Amiko herself**(A/N: Dun Dun Duuuunnnn I just had to add that in XD)** but everyone can clearly see that something was not right about her. Her once warm brown eyes no matter how dark they were, was completely filled with a thirst to kill. It was no longer the eyes of their kind friend, they were the eyes of a killer.

It felt like time had stopped completely, the legendary warriors stood with shocked expressions and wide eyes. They just can't believe that their own friend would turn against them like that, it just didn't make any sense. They always knew that Amiko was a kind and caring person, despite being too shy but that what's make her a lovable person to be around with. She was a cheeful person and her smiles and laughs were contagious. But this person standing in front of them, with a cruel smirk on her face, wasn't the same person they knew. In fact this person was a complete opposite of their friend, was this some illusion or was it for real?

" No...It can't be... " whispered Lobomon. Amiko only chuckled at their expressions as her smirk began to grow wider.

" My, my. Aren't we a sight for sore eyes? "

" This can't be Amiko... " said Agunimon disbelievingly.

" Oh but it is... I had you fooled. You didn't suspect a thing, how clueless you were, it just makes me laugh. "

" No! You're not Amiko! You're an imposter who looks like her! What did you do to her?! " shouted Lobomon.

" Aww, the little puppy is angry. The poor thing, can't tell the differance between reality and fiction. " sneered Amiko mockingly, " This is my real self, deal with it. "

Lobomon growled, " I still don't believe you're Amiko! "

" Why don't you come over here and prove it. " challenged Amiko as she took flight with the legendary warriors right on her heels. She laughed mockingly at them as she jumped from tree to tree at an inhumane height, it's almost as if she was flying. Her black cloak fanning out majestically against the wind. The chase went on for quite some times until Lobomon was able to shoot down her cloak that allowed her to fly. The cloak itself bursted into flying bats as she was forced to land on the ground. She landed gracefully a few yards away from the legendary warriors who came out of the forest and into the clearing where she stood smirking.

" I'm just as dangerous on the ground as I am in the air. " she said before shooting more ice crystals at her opponent. They dodged out of the way on time as they soon tried to counter attack, " C'mon, let me have some fun! "

" This isn't Amiko, she doesn't know how to use ice based attacks like this. " said Lobomon as he jumped out of the way.

" You're telling me, she's not as evil either. Someone is probably controling her against her own will. " shouted Agunimon back in reply over the noise.

" And right you are! " said a voice that echoed around the clearing where they were standing. They looked around the forest but couldn't find anyone until they saw a faint black and silver blur streak from one of the treetops and landed down beside the still smirking Amiko. It turns out to be a girl who looked as old as they are with long silver hair and pale red eyes. The could easily tell that she was a vampire because of her deathly pale skin and the small fangs sticking out from her lips. Her outfit looked like a maids outfit but more gothic looking. Ontop of the dress was dark navy blue while on the bottom it was sliver/white.

" Good job Amiko, you carried out the plan well. " she praised, Amiko only smirked as she kept her eyes on the warriors still.

" Who are you?! " demanded Takuya.

" Your future ruler of the digital world, Rieko. " She replied boldly.

" In your dreams! Pyro Punch! " Agunimon sent fists of fire towards Rieko but she easily dodged out of the way by jumping up high along with Amiko. She smirked down at the warriors as she conjured up a spell.

" Crystal Bat Demon! " She sent a huge amount of dark energy that was contained in an ice sculpture of a huge bat. The bat seemed to have come alive at her command as it gave a shrill cry and then darted right towards the legendary warriors while spreading out it's crystal bat wings. Agunimon and the other three remaining warrior couldn't help but watch in horror as the huge bat crashed near the ground right towards them and exploded like an atomic bomb of ice shards and dark energy.

The attack's impact was so great that it pratically knocked the legendary warriors off their feet. Unfortunately at the same time, they de-digivolved back into their normal self with their digicode showing. Rieko laughed at her work as she proceeded to glide down to where they were all lieing in pain.

" How pitiful, I thought I was going to have fun with this. " spoke Rieko the same time Amiko spoke, Takuya looked up shocked at Amiko and saw in her eyes that they were devoid and lifeless as she said that.

" It's you...You're the one controlling her! "

" Of course I am, how else would I be able to obtain the spirits if I can't get up close enough to do so. "

" So you use her like a puppet?! " shouted Takuya as he got up slowly along with the rest of his friends. Rieko merely chuckled at this statement and chose to ignore it.

" I'll stirke a deal with you Takuya. " she purred as she examined her fingernails. Takuya stiffened, that can't be good, especially if the villain is the one offering the deal. There always has to be two tough choices to choose, Takuya braced himself and spoke boldly.

" What? "

" I will let you dear friend go and break the spell that I casted upon her in exchange for your spirits."

" Never! "

" Then I have no choice. Amiko, get him. " Without being told twice Amiko rushed up to Kouji in the speed of light and snatched him by the collar and coming back to standing beside Rieko.

" I will ask again, I will let these two go in exchange for your spirits or else, she will become my slave forever while he takes a one way trip to the other world. " Kouichi stood there, fear was evident in his eyes as he feared for his youngest sibling, his **only **sibling. Takuya was also shocked about this decision making deal. To him, it was impossible to choose. He tried to think of any ways to get out of this one but nothing came into mind, Kouji was held hostage by Amiko who is serving Rieko against her will. The only way to get Kouji safe and outta of this sticky situation was to give up the spirits of the legendary warriors in order to free Amiko from the spell.

Takuya clenched his hands into fists as this situation was getting the best of him, he couldn't just hand over the spirits. That would mean giving up on the digital world and he knew how much it means to everyone but he can't simply give up on his friends either. It was do or die, either way, its always a bad ending.

' _I can't do this! This is impossible for me to decide; give up on the world or give up on my friends? ' _

" My patience is wearing thin, if you choose to not co-operate with me then he will be sleeping with the dead. " Rieko said impatiently as Amiko had Kouji in a headlock, her fangs near his neck, ready to bite at any second. Takuya was still clenching his fist in anger and fustration, he just didn't know what to do. While that was going on, Kouji was trying to talk some sense into Amiko but was failing miserably.

" Amiko, I know that you're not who you really are right now. Deep down, I know that the Amiko I knew is much kinder than this. "

" She was too weak. This **is** the real her. "

" But I liked to old you better than what you are right now. " he said above a whisper. Sadness and regret filled Amiko's lifeless eyes for just a second before it vanished and was replaced by hatred and bloodlust.

" Hmph. "

" I choose neither! " shouted Takuya at last out of fustration. Rieko frowned but then smirked at his reply.

" Then say good-bye to this puppy cuz he's about to visit the other world. "

" AMIKO DON'T DO IT!!! "

Too late, the sentence itself told her to sink her fangs in his neck and kill him and she did just that. Without of moment of hesitation, she forced her fangs into Kouji's neck which caused him to scream out in pain.

" KOUJI NOO!!!!!!! "

**OMG! Quickly now, over to chapter 15 to see what happens! XD**


	15. Secret Bond and Stranger on the Cliff

**Vietvn: OK! We are now here in chapter 15! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Fifteen: Secret Bond and Stranger on the Cliff**

As Amiko bit down on Kouji, all they could do was watch helplessly as the affect started to slowly kill him. Kouichi was trying desperately to run and get to him but Rieko put up a barrier to prevent him from doing so. It was like watching a predator kill its pray by biting its throat until it chokes to death from lack of air.

Kouji began to go limp and started to fall to the ground but Amiko somewhat gently placed him on the ground slowly as he became unconcscious, fangs still in his neck. When she placed him on the ground completely, she stood back up calmly with her bangs overshadowing her eyes, blood could be seen from the corner of her mouth. Rieko, was obviously enjoying the scene, started to laugh like there's no tomorrow.

" You see? Friends are nothing more than an advantage to people like me. It's just so fun to watch you all scream like that! " laughed Rieko, " And now, I will obtain the spirits by force and I'll do it using my NEW servant. Amiko! Get them! " Rieko's smirk soon turned into a frown of confusion as she wonder as to why her orders were not followed. She turned her attention back to Amiko only to see that she was still standing there with her bangs covering her eyes.

" I said get them! " commanded Rieko but still Amiko did nothing. She became fustrated and was about to slap her across the face when Amiko finally spoke.

" You... " Her voice was low in a whisper almost and sounded very angry yet calm, " Took advantage of me...and turned me against my own friends...YOU WILL PAY!! " Full of rage, she charged towards the unsuspecting Rieko as they toppled over one another, often slapping, kicking, punching and hair pulling.

Takuya was well...amazed at the scene along with JP but Kouichi ran over to his younger brother's side. It was only a few seconds afterwards they came.

" Kouji...Please tell me you're not dead... " whispered Kouichi sadly as tears were threatening to fall. There was no answer from the younger sibling. Kouichi became more sadden that Kouji didn't answer, " Please...just say something... " Still nothing, Kouichi began to tear up now as he silently let one or two teardrops fall**(A/N: Very tragic Moment... :'( )**

" Kouji... " Then, a slight moan could be heard as Kouich and the others looked up hopefully. Kouji began to slowly open his eyes and slowly sit up.**(A/N: Nah, I can never let Kouji die. That'd be too mean and there would be no story XD)**

" What happened? " he asked as he rubbed his aching head.

" KOUJI!!! YOU'RE ALIVE!! " shouted Takuya as everyone pratically dog piled him.

" Hey! Get off! " Everyone calmed down and let Kouji breathe, " What exactly happened when I was out? "

" We thought you died cuz Amiko bit you on the neck and-... " At the sound of Amiko's name, Kouji was alerted now and alive as ever.

" Amiko! Where is she?! "

" Uh... " started Takuya before pointing over to where Amiko was currently wrestling with Rieko. He hastly got up and ran over to help her just as she was kicked back into a tree. Amiko cluctched her stomach in pain as she slid down to a sitting postion while leaning against the tree.

" Now..." Rieko managed to gasp out, " YOU WILL DIE!! Crystal-...! " She was cut off from her attack by something ramming into her and sent her flying back into a tree. She looked up painfully and there stood in front of Amiko protectively was Lobomon.

" I'm back and it's payback time. "

" I-Impossible! You should be dead! " screeched Rieko.

" Well guess what? I'm not! Take this! LOBO KENDO!! " He drew his kendo stick made out of light and went to attack Rieko, she jumped out of the way and did a back flip before landing. She hissed and then threw ice daggers at him, Lobomon deflected them all and as fast as light, he had Rieko pinned down with the kendo pointed at Rieko who helplessly looked up in anger.

' _Yes, use the force Lobomon! Wow, I think I hit my head too hard or something... I see stars...' _Amiko finally snapped out of her air headed thoughts and looked back towards Lobomon but as she looked at him, she couldn't help but feel that she betrayed him and everyone else.

" Tell me where your mistresse's hideout is. " demanded Lobomon. There was still no answer, he pushed the kendo closer to her neck and asked again more firmly, " Where. Is. It? "

" It's beyond the ruins near Cherubimon's castle. Happy? " In a cloud of bats, she dissappeared. Lobomon sighed and then turned back to Kouji who went over to Amiko who was still sitting against the tree, looking depressed. Her head was slightly down and her back slumped.

" Amiko, you ok? "

" I should be the one asking you that. " she whispered quietly slightly looking up with regretful eyes, " I'm so sorry, I should've been more stronger and-.. " She was cut off by Kouji taking her into an embrace, Amiko was shocked beyond words. Her eyes were slightly widen but gradually soften as she started to melt in his arms.

**Amiko's POV**

' _He's so warm... ' _

" You're the strongest girl I've ever met, no one could have prevented what happened. But that's all in the past now, I'm alright and you are too. So stop saying sorry when you didn't do anything wrong. "**(A/N: Awwwww aint that sweet? XD No, seriously...lol)** I heard him whisper softly, I seriously thought I was going to cry right there and then. These kinds of things gets me all teared up and shit, I sort of hate it when that happens, makes me feel awkward. I hugged back shyly and managed to whisper out, " Thank you. "

**Kouji's POV**

I held her in my arms, she was so fragile and made me think if I held her too tightly, she would break. For some reason, I like being in this position. It makes me feel like I **needed **to protect her, like a natural instinct. I felt her gently hug back and bury her face slightly in my shoulder.

" Thank you. " I heard her softly whisper. I smiled softly and took in the smell of her hair, they smelled like lilac.

**Normal POV**

" Ahem. " Takuya cleared his throat to get the happy ' couple's ' attention. Kouichi was smiling a happy smile, he was glad that Kouji had found that special someone since he never liked to open up to girls, they usually just squeal and try to get a hold of him. He should know since it happens to him too, he just didn't understand what the girls saw in him and his brother. He was too shy, Kouji was too anti-social, it just didn't make sense but to find a girl like Amiko is rare. She talked to them like a normal being, not just take one look and fall madly in love with them and be all love sick. Kouichi had to admit one thing, he was sort of jealous of his younger brother right now but at the same time, happy.

' _Well...I guess I'm gonna have a sister-in-law pretty soon. ' _

Kouji and Amiko both turned their attention towards the group of boys standing not far away, watching them hug with sly smiles. They quickly let go of each other and stood up.

" I'm just gonna pretend that I never saw that and will never mention this to anyone ever again. " replied Takuya as he saw Kouji was about to open his mouth to probably give a threat concerning what everyone in the area had just witnessed. Kouji closed his mouth and smirked, he knew that Takuya knows him all too well enough to know what he was going to say next.

" We should head back to the others, see if they're ok you know? " said Takuya as he started to walk back to the direction of the camp area where he left Zoe. As they were entering into the small clearing, Tommy came running out along with Bokomon and Neemon.

" Hey you guys! You're all right! Sorry I couldn't come and help. " he said the last part sadly.

" Nah, it's ok buddy. " reassured Takuya. There was a big yawn that caught everyone's attention and they turned to find that Zoe was up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

" Wow, I felt like I slept forever...Hey, where are we and what happened while I was asleep. "

" ZOE!!! " exclaimed JP as he ran up to her and was about to give her a big bear hug but she got up on time. This caused JP to miss and land flat on his face on the spot where Zoe used to be.

" I think you should sit down since it would take a while. "

So Zoe did just that as she listened to Takuya re-tell the whole story about what happened after they found out that she wouldn't wake up. Amiko sat herself against a tree and when Takuya told Zoe about the part where they found out that Amiko was being controlled and bit Kouji, she couldn't help but tense up slightly. She still felt guilty that she wasn't stronge enough to prevent this. Kouji noticed and placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, she in return gave a small smile of gratitude. When Takuya finished the story, Zoe looked amazed and managed to mutter out a, " Wow... " But then she asked the most interesting question.

" How come when Amiko bit Kouji, she was knocked out of the spell? "

" Maybe it wore out. " said Tommy.

" No, that can't be possible. Rieko is a dark sorceress too, any spells casted by her is only broken by her. "

" I don't know either, it all went clear when I was letting Kouji go. Like one big flash of light " spoke up Amiko.

' _I bet I have an idea. ' _Thought Kouji but didn't say it out loud. Zoe was also looking like she got it too but didn't say anything.

' _I get it! It must have something to do with the whole bonding thing with Angewomon and the legendary warrior she fell in love with. I got this all in the basket now. There's no doubt about it. '_

" Now what? " spoke JP, changing the subject, " We don't have any idea where LadyDevimon's castle is. "

" I do. " spoke up Kouji for the first time, " Its near the ruins where we saw the prophecy that digimon showed us.**(A/N: Sorry, I don't know the name of the digimon XD)** "

" Really? How? " asked Takuya looking amazed.

" I forced it outta Rieko. "

" Well, what are we waiting for, let's get going. " And so, they all got up and walked towards the direction of the ruins. Along the way, Zoe decided to get some questions in her mind answered so she pulled Amiko to the back of the group to discuss the matter, a girl to girl talk to put it.

" Say Amiko. " started Zoe casually.

" Yeah? "

" Since you're the one who will get Angewomon's spirit, do you think you'll take the relationship between that lucky legendary warrior seriously? " Amiko looked dumbstruck and was looking at Zoe crazy but then put it into thought.

' _She's right, if I am REALLY the one to get the spirit which will be most likely, then that means I have to keep a strong bond between the legendary warrior to keep us both strong. But the only problem is, who it is. I never got into a relationship before, I have no experience. The girls back at my school are just a bunch of desperate love sick...girls. I have no idea what it is to be in love. ' _

" I don't know... " replied Amiko unsurely after a long while of silence, " I guess it couldn't be that bad but if it calls for it, then I'll do my best. "

' _But I don't wanna look like a person who is just doing it for the best of the digital world. It would make me look bad. ' _Amiko sighed a heavy sigh since she didn't know what to think of it. She always left that subject in the back of her mind but sooner or later, it will happen, ' _I guess it'll come naturally. ' _

Zoe nodded in understandment, she always thought of Amiko as a happy-go-lucky girl who is too busy enjoying life with friends than to fall in love with someone seriously. Not that that's a bad thing, its just that Zoe knew that love could be a happy and wonderful thing, to have another person caring for you other than their family or their friends but it can also be a painful thing if things don't work out. Personally, Zoe thought that Amiko was better off knowing that the only love she had was from her friends and family. At least that's better than nothing but if Amiko ends up with a guy she approves to be trustworthy, caring, and loyal then she would think otherwise. But if she ever finds Amiko crying her eyes out because of that person, she would seriously slap the crap outta him. Ever since she found real friends, she is determined to be as loyal as possible to them. They don't know how much they meant to her**(A/N: Personally I'm nah a big fan of Zoe lol, but im trying to be nice)**

" It's ok you know, if it doesn't work out, you know I'll be there. " encouraged Zoe with a smile.

" Thanks. " smiled Amiko, ' _I never had someone say that to me...It feels nice that you know you have a person tell you're problems to, as much as I love my family, I don't think they'll understand what I'm going through. '_

They continued walking until they were in front of the ruins but there was one problem, there was absolutely no evil aura around here.

" What is going on here? " thought Takuya out loud.

" Did she trick us or something? "

There was a sudden loud laughter that erupted throughout of the whole atmosphere. They all turned in evey direction to look for the source but were unsuccessful. That is, until a voice spoke up.

" How cute, the legendary warriors are confused. " They looked up on the cliff of the ruins and saw...

**Cliffie! I do that a lot lol. Srry but I like to make it suspenceful. So, who do you think it is? LadyDevimon? A henchman? An evil digimon? Who?! XD Remember to review for both chapters!**


	16. Revealing of a Dark Secret

**Vietvn: Ok, I think this one is long enough...I think...oh well, if it isn't, I'm not going to post up the next chapter since its the rising climax of it ;) a little spoiler there but you'll get it when u finish reading this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Sixteen: Revealing of a Dark Secret**

****

There, standing on the cliff ontop of the ruins was a female figure who looked about 15 years old. She had a dark mahagony hair colour with a hat placed ontop of her head. Her pale purple mixed blue eyes scanned the digidestines below who were staring up at her. She smirked and started to speak again.

" You actually thought that you would find my mistress this easily? " she asked, " Rieko was too weak and pathetic, I knew she couldn't handle the mission so I came here to finish the job. "

" So you got rid of your own comrade?! " shouted Takuya, " Who do you think you are?! "

" I am Midori of the Crow Demon. Loyal henchmen of LadyDevimon. " She spread her dark red wings and soared down towards them. They all stepped back as she started to hover in front of them in a mocking way, " Well, c'mon, come and get me. " she taunted.

" You asked for it. EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!! AGUNIMON!! " Everyone soon followed and digivolved to their respective spirits. Midori just smirked and flew up higher into the air and made the first move.

" Dark Crow Strike!! " a crow completely made out of shadows came out and hovered over Midori before swooping down and striking them below. The legendary warriors all jumped out of the way on time and counter attacked.

" Pyro Punch! "

" Blizzard Blaster! "

" Hurricane Wind! "

" Shadow Meteor! "

" Howling Laser! "

" Thunder Fist! "

" La Pucelle! "

All of their attacks went directly towards Midori but she stood in place with a smirk. As the attacks hit, smoke had formed from the collision but as it slowly began to clear, Midori was revealed unharmed.

" What?! That's impossible! " exclaimed Agunimon.

" Ha! You call that an attempt? Is that all you got? " taunted Midori as she flew around in the air mockingly. Kazemon and D'arcmon both flew up to Midori together as they began to battle it out in the air but with little success. All Midori did was dodge as the two legendary warriors who were trying desperately to land a hit on her. She laughed at their attempts and sent out a dark energy blast at Kazemon which hit her directly and she collided with D'arcmon as they both came down. Midori laughed as she flew towards the forest which made the other legendary warriors chase after her. D'arcmon and Kazemon were in persuit in the air along with Beetlemon while the rest ran after them.

They reached just outside of the forest and began to battle there.

" Howling Laser! " Lobomon tried hitting her with his beam of light but she dodged out of the way. She flew up high in the air and shouted her own attack.

" Black Daggers! " She summoned black feathers that looked sharp and they came raining down on the legendary warriors. Kazemon was hit hard and she changed back to Zoe who layed on the ground groaning in pain.

" Zoe! I'll get you for that! " shouted Beetlemon, " Thunder Fist! "

" Ha ha ha ha! " laughed Midori as she sent out more sharp feathers at them. Zoe managed to get up on time and run towards the forest until she had enough strength to digivolve again. D'arcmon dodged all of her feathers and made her way toward Midori and managed to scratch her arm. Midori growled and punched her in the face, D'arcmon was knocked back a bit but regained her balance again. Midori took off into the forest again and they chased after her once more.

They chased her until they reached a dead end of a high cliff but found Midori out of sight. They looked around but couldn't find her, only the dark forest.

" Yoohoo! Over here! " cried Midori in a singsong voice. They all looked up to see Midori on top of the dead end cliff and she sent out a cloud of crows towards them. The thick cloud of crows blinded them from seeing anything as they circled around in a massive group.

" You know what they call a group of crows? A murder! " came Midori's voice, " Black Murder! " The cloud of crows became denser and they all felt a stabbing pain coming from every direction. It was useless to try and attack back since they never got a break from being stabbed a million times per minute. It was only 30 seconds that the crows dissappeared, leaving Kouji, Kouichi, Takuya, JP and D'arcmon lieing on the ground all scratched and bruised. Midori landed on a tree branch in front of them not too far away while laughing to herself.

" Well, well. There only one left. " D'arcmon looked up and growled at her before taking flight along with Midori. The others could only watch from the ground as their friend battled it out with Midori in mid-air. Midori smirked and made a scythe materialized in out of thin air and held it, ready to strike. D'racmon drew both of her swords and also held them ready. There was a stand off as the both of them glared at each other before it was broke when Midori faintly smirked, followed by an attack from her. D'arcmon acted quickly and held up her swords in defence as Midori was striking her constantly, each blow was stronger than the last.

D'arcmon finally managed to push her back and lunged towards her. She also striked and blocked at the same time as Midori was not gonna let her take advantage by conering her and striking repeatedly. It wasn't easy to have a battle in the air since you had to constantly keep yourself up by flapping your wings but sometimes that's ignored because you would be too caught up in the battle. Both competitors were strong and fierce but none of them were willing to let the other gain the upper hand. That is, until Midori threw D'arcmon off balance.

" I know you secret D'arcmon. Even though you might be a celestial digimon, you have a dark secret within the depths of your heart. " D'arcmon froze in mid-attack as she stared shocked at Midori who smirked triumphantly.

' _Oh no! She knows! Wait...It's a trick, she's just trying to throw me off! ' _" You're lieing! "

" Would I? My mistress had told me all about it, you don't belong here. " D'arcmon stared in disbelief and shock because Midori wasn't lieing, she was actually telling the truth. Taking advantage of this moment, Midori striked and sent the unexpected D'arcmon plummeting to the ground. The force from the attack made D'arcmon change back to Amiko who was wincing as she tried to sit up, Midori landed on the same branch again and looked down on the group of digidestines.

**Amiko's POV**

I know that smirk, I know what she was going to say next. At that moment, I just wanted to run away and spare myself from the truth that Midori was about to tell them.

" You are really pathetic you know, you befriended someone who doesn't even exist in this world. " she began. I tried to make my legs move but they wouldn't comply to my mind. In my mind, I was screaming to run and never look back but that never happened, I was rooted to the spot where I stood and just helplessly listened to how she was going to reveal my secret. I felt so weak right now, I couldn't prevent this from happening but it just came too soon that I wasn't prepared. She was just saying this slowly and mockingly to just torture me, I knew she was and she was doing a pretty good job at it.

" What? " I heard them ask. Midori chuckled slightly and continued.

" Well, she was always the odd one right? I mean, have you ever wondered who she really was? " I then heard the most dreaded question asked, " What do you mean? "

Midori chuckled delightedly as she enjoyed every second of torturing me. I lowered my head and clenched my fist, trying to block out her words but she still kept going.

" Amiko Nguyen...That's your full name isn't it? " The question was directed to me but I didn't answer, I was too consentrated on trying to keep my cool and not break down right there and then, " And to think you actually belonged in this world when you don't in your home world? "

" We're her friends now, of course she belongs with us! " defended Zoe.

" Ha! How wrong you are, she will never belong here cuz she doesn't even exist in this world you live in. "

" Of course she does! She's a real human being you know! " shouted JP. I still kept my glance down, they didn't get the hints that were given to them by Midori, they didn't know the truth...They didn't know that the pain is killing me inside right now.

" Ha! You think? She is just an outsider to your world, watch when you come back to Shibuya, you will never see her again for your entire life. In fact, you're not even real as it is! Face it, you don't even know who that girl really is. "

' _That's not true...They're real enough to me, I used to think that they aren't but now, I was proven wrong. ' _I felt everyone's eyes were on me as they glanced back from Midori to me.

" That can't be possible, tell her that its a lie Amiko. " spoke Tommy.

' _I wish it was Tommy but the facts are real enough. ' _I stayed silent, I felt they're expression grow from hoping that what Tommy said was right to disbelief that it was indeed all real. Every word Midori has spoken was all true and I can't bear to look at them in the eye no more. Midori laughed and then said five final words before dissappearing.

" My work here, is done. " They didn't even bother to go after her to find out more, that was how shocked they were cuz all their answers was standing right in front of them.

" Amiko, please tell me that she was kidding. " I heard Takuya say but I still refuse to answer anyone who would spoke to me. I was too caught up in keeping back the tears that were threatening to fall.

' _I can't let this happen, I don't want them to turn away from me. They're thinking that I'm a creep! ' _I cried in my mind but the thought of it just made it even harder for me to keep the tears back as they were growing heavier. My mind was shouting at me to run and never turn back but my legs still did not comply to the command. I stood in silence as did everyone else, what caught me by surprise was when I felt someone push me roughly against a tree and pinned me there. I knew all too well who that was as he began to speak.

" You're telling me that everything that bitch was saying was true? " he asked in a low tone only I could hear but I silently thanked the Lord that Tommy did not hear the word bitch. If Kouji resulted into using mild language then I'm pretty sure he was pissed right now. I didn't answer him despite the fact that he was already angry and scaring the shit outta me right now but too bad for me since that made him even more angrier.

" Answer me! " he shouted, " Were you just using us?! You really thought that deep down we were just a pigment of your imagination?! " I flinched, I never liked being shouted at since I prefer silence and and peace, an abrupt noise would always startle me out of my tthoughts so it was natural for me. I felt the tears streak down my face slowly and couldn't help but panic a bit, the only thing on my mind was to get out of there and fast. I didn't want them to see that everything was true because the tears I was crying now spoke more than words. I finally had the will power to break out of his grasp and ran for it. I heard them calling my name but I didn't look back, tears finally came streaking down my cheeks as I ran, I didn't know where but I just ran, I needed to get away from them...To spare myself from being rejected by the people who grew so close to my heart...To be spared from being rejected by him. I couldn't bare the thought as I kept on running until I gradually became tired and finally collasped in front of a pond.

I looked up and what turned out to be a pond was actually a beautiful waterfall, I chuckled to myself, it was sort of ironic to find a place so beautiful in an area where all sources of evil exist. I pulled my knees closer to my chest as I silently cried my heart out. When I was younger, I always wanted to go to my fantasy world, the anime world that is. And now when it finally happened, it turns out to be more of a nightmare.

' _So much for a dream come true...'_

**That, readers, was one of the most emotional scenes ever...Review to find out wht happens. Thanks!**


	17. Confessions at the Waterfall

**Vietvn: Ok! This is it! What you have all been waiting for! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seventeen: Confessions at The Waterfall**

****

**Normal POV**

" Amiko! " called out everyone but the mahogony coloured haired girl did not take a second glance back, instead she kept on running as her figure soon became smaller as she ran farther. Everyone sighed as they thought Amiko must've tooken it the wrong way, Zoe's eyes narrowed a bit and turned to Kouji who didn't bother to turn around to face the rest of his friends. Zoe glared at his back and was the first to break the silence, by the looks on her face, she was not happy but not at Amiko for not telling the truth but at Kouji.

" What is wrong with you?! " Kouji only side glanced at her and glared even colder at Zoe. He turned away and started to walk away when Zoe ran up quickly to Kouji, grabbed him by the shoulder, spun him around and slapped him across the face**(A/N: OOHHHHH!! XD OH NO)**. Kouji was looking at her with wide eyes as did everyone else while Zoe was standing in front of him like a mother scowling a child.

" So that's it huh? You're just going to turn away from her because she didn't tell us something that was too personal? " Zoe asked, " You're so dense Kouji! You didn't even realize what you just did back there hurt her so much because she was so madly in love with you! " At those words, everyone went shocked a bit and their mouths were slightly open. Kouji turned around and sent yet another icy glare at Zoe.

" Don't think you know everything, I knew it way longer than you did. " Now this shocked everyone else even more but Zoe still seem unfazed and kept on going with her lecture.

" So you knew?! All along?! Then why didn't you tell?! " Her voice was steadily increasing but this seem to only increase Kouji's anger.

" YOU'RE SUCH A JERK KOUJI! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH YOU HURT AMIKO! SHE'S PROBABLY CRYING HER EYES OUT!! IF YOU WOULD'VE TOLD HER THE TRUTH THEN NONE OF THIS MESS WOULD HAVE EVER HAPPENED!!! "

" BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE! " shouted back Kouji, his voice equally loud as Zoe. With that last statement, he stomped off somewhere, leaving Zoe just as pissed as she too turned her heels and plopped down against a tree while still fuming. The remaining group looked from Kouji to Zoe and then back again with wide eyes. Kouichi finally sighed as he thought that this situation was pointless to argue about, they needed to get Amiko back safely before something serious happens to her but he just wasn't the person to do that. Turning to his friends he finally asked a question that is practically equivalent to suicide.**(A/N: Aha! XD It can't be that bad).**

" Ok, someone needs to talk some sense into Kouji. So who's up for it? " Takuya stumbled back a bit with a look that says ' you're nuts. '

" I'm too young to die now. " he said, waving his hands up defence.

" I'm too young to understand. " said Tommy as he too stepped back.

" I'm too young to..." Everyone looked at JP expectantly until he finally blurted out, " To give out advice on love? " Kouichi sweatdropped, he didn't realize that they were really afraid of Kouji but he had to admit it himself that when Kouji is angered, it's not a pretty sight. So, as the role of a big brother by 2 minutes or so**(A/N: Improvation lol, not really true though but oh well, work with me!)**, he took in a deep breath and started to stalk off towards Kouji's direction while Takuya and the rest could deal with Zoe. Kouichi walked on in the forest for 30 seconds before finding Kouji perched on a rock with his back faced to him, deep in thoughts. He silently made his way towards the younger sibling and cleared his throat slightly to make his presence known, Kouji didn't flinch or give any reaction other than a side glance before turning back to look straight ahead.

Kouichi sighed as he took a seat on the ground beside Kouji. There was a moment of silent until Kouichi finally thought of what to say to Kouji, so he took yet another deep breath and started to talk.

" Remember the time you told me that we both share a bond as brothers, that when one feels pain the other does too? " Kouji nodded his head slightly to show that he was listening so this was a sign for Kouichi to continue, " Well, I guess you are right since now, I have this feeling in my gut that something is wrong. I can tell just by looking at you that you're feeling a little regretful about what you did to Amiko. "

There was silence, Kouichi took it that he was right so he continued on, " I can also tell that you're deeply in love with that girl. The only reason why you didn't tell anyone this was because deep down, you were afraid that she didn't return the feelings you had for her. " This caused Kouji to slightly blush as he tried to turn away to hide it, the action made Kouichi chuckle slightly until he heard Kouji reply softly.

" Is it really that obvious? "

Kouichi shook his head in a playful manner, " Dear brother, you're just as dense as Zoe had told you. It was obvious to mostly everyone, well to me anyways since I'm your brother and all. " Kouji nodded but still looked deep in thought so Kouichi decided to give one more piece of advice and hopefully, it'll knock some sense into him.

" If I were in your shoes right now, I would get the girl you love back and hold onto her. You know what they say, you never know what you got until you lose it. Tell her how you feel, cuz you never know if its going to be too late, take a chance and go for it. I'll be there, don't worry. " And that did just the trick, Kouichi could've sworn that he saw a small smile lit on his brother's face. Kouji jumped off of the rock he was sitting on and turned to Kouichi one last time.

" Thanks. " And he took off running back to the clearing and probably off to find Amiko. Kouichi smiled at himself, ' _Looks like my job here is done. That wasn't so bad. ' _He got up and brushed off his clothes before walking back in the direction he saw Kouji run off to. When he came there, everyone was staring off into space at one particular spot. All Kouichi did was smile as everyone turned back to his direction with a puzzled look on their face.

" What did you do to him? "

" Nothing, c'mon let's go. "

" Where? "

" Moral support. It's obvious that Kouji was never the mushy type of person. "

" There's a first for everything. And isn't it a private conversation between the two of them? " asked Zoe.

" We'll 'distance' ourselves so we won't distrub them but would be there to 'encourage' him. " rephrased Kouichi.

" So in other words, we spy on them? "concluded Takuya.

" No, more like 'telepathic moral support.' " explained Kouichi while using his two fingers as quotation marks.

" But isn't that still spying? " asked Neemon.

" Just come. "

" But-..! " Zoe was cut off when Takuya and JP pulled Tommy and her to catch up with Kouichi who took a head start towards the direction Amiko ran off too and so had Kouji.

**Amiko's POV (A/N: Warning! Do not read the following scene sequence out loud, it will sound very awkward to those who overhear XD)**

I don't know how long I cried but that was the longest time I've ever cried for. I washed my face a little while ago but my eyes were still red from all the crying. Now all I'm doing is sitting at the edge of the pond, staring out at the water and listening to the rushing water from the waterfall like a souless human being living on earth. I didn't know why I cried over something like this, it was so unlike me. I mean, sure I'm a sensitive person but I never cried over a guy before I came here so why now?

' _Great, for all I know now is that I'm gonna turn into one of those boy crazy girls at my school. ' _I shuddered at the thought, I never really was fond of them, all I knew about them were that they were very egotistic, EMO, and dated more than your average 13 year old. Everytime I see them, they were always crying over breaking up with them and the next they're dating another guy, saying things like how they love him so much and the cycle just starts over again. I shuddered again, being a boy crazy girl was the last thing on my mind.

' _Who would've known that coming here in the first place had changed me so much. Maybe I shouldn't have came here at all... ' _It seems to be the only thing in my thoughts right now, how foolish I was to come here, ' _Heh, I sound like Itachi now ' _That's a new thought, I laughed at myself mentally but on the outside, I'm still that lifeless, souless person; sitting at the water edge staring at nothing. More silent tears started to roll down my cheeks but I didn't care, I continued to cry silently. I soon snapped out of my miserable thoughts when I heard faint footsteps coming towards me. I didn't bother to turn around, if it was some evil digimon then I would have been glad if it would end my life right there and then. There was absolutely no purpose for me here anymore.

I heard the footstep stop right behind me and a shadow towered over me but still, I didn't bother to look up, let alone moving my eyes away from the position it was in right now.

" Amiko... " I heard it spoke, I sighed inwardly and got ready to leave. His voice was the last thing I needed to hear in my depths of sorrows. I began to walk away not wanting for him to see my tears, away from him but once again, his voice called out to me. They were so full of remorse that I had to stop in my tracks, and that's what my mind told me to do. I came to a slow halt but didn't turn around to face him, he was silent for a while as if thinking of something to say so I spoke up first.

" If you came here to tell me to that you've decided to carry on this journey with your own group or something along those lines, its ok since I was deciding to leave anyways so save your breath. " I was surprised that my voice sounded so hollow and cold but at the same time, it was almost below a whipser. I began to walk away again since I really didn't want to hear what he was going to say next but something stopped me from doing that. I felt a firm grip on my arm and it slowly took a hold of my wrist. I felt goose bumps go up my arm, I never allowed anyone to touch me like that but at the same time, it felt warm. I still didn't turn around to face him but I let him speak.

" Amiko...I'm sorry for what I did, I just couldn't control my anger and couldn't believe that you would lie to everyone...that you would lie to me. I thought you trusted us. "

" I do trust you, more than anyone in the world. It's just that the thought of your reaction to the truth just scared me from telling you. Sorry. " There was yet another moment of silent, deep down I really hope that people like Takuya and his friends wouldn't turn away from me, they were just too dear to me to let them walk away. That would make me feel like they were walking away with my heart and soul. I grew to love these people, even though reality forbids us to believe they are real.

" You know we're not that kind of people to just get up and leave you without an explaination. Don't jump to conclusions like that, you know that we aren't like that. Please don't leave, the digital world needs you... " I heard him spoke and then he whispered something so shocking that it made me gasp, " I need you. "**(A/N: Awwwww!)** I got that same feeling again when Kouji was hugging me about the whole incident, I felt like I was going to turn and hug the dear life out of him while crying my eyes out. But no, I managed to stay calm so I didn't make a fool out of myself. I took in a calming breath and couldn't help but let a small smile spread across my lips as I spoke next.

" You might not be real to other people but you're still real enough to me. I might not see you ever again when I get back to that world but deep down in my heart, you'll always have a special place where I'll cherish all of you**(A/N: Awwwww!) **" I felt him pulling me gently, urging me to turn around and face him so I did since I would have to sooner or later. My dark brown eyes met with his deep sapphire ones, god...I love to have those eyes, in fact they're the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen in my entire life. Kouji had that trance look in his eyes again, like when were about to kiss in the mansion's library as he pulled me into a gentle hug.

" I love you...so much. Not just because of the spirit in the love story but for who you're truely are, that sweet shy girl that stepped into this world and was the best thing that came into my life. " He whispered into my ears softly, I began to feel my cheeks grow hotter but didn't seem to be emberassed about it. He pulled me apart from the hug gently and looked directly into my eyes. He gently wiped away one last tear that escaped my eyes and was making its way down my cheek, I shivered slightly at his touch. I didn't notice but we started to get closer to each other and there was only a few millimeters of space left, I could literally feel his hot breath against my skin and my blush still didn't go away.

" If I wasn't real, would I be able to do what I'm about to do? " He asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

" What? " I asked back just as softly.

" This. " We closed the remaining space between us and my lips met his in a soft, sweet kiss.

**Zoe's POV**

Ok, where we are right now has got to be the most pathetic place in the whole wide world. We're stuck, crouched behind a bush with a small branch pushed out of the way for us to see a clear view of the two. I still think this is wrong since its a touchy moment and they are going to be pissed when they find out that we practically saw EVERYTHING. I sighed as the boys intently watch the scene unfold, it was like boys watching a football game or something.

" Guys, I really think this is wrong. " I whispered to them but they just turned their heads slightly and told me to shush. I growled slightly and rolled my eyes, ' _Boys... ' _I turned away from the small little hole but curiousity got the best of me and Takuya was pointing madly at something so I just had to turn around and look back and what I saw just blew me away. Right there, in front of my eyes was Amiko and Kouji kissing each other! They're actually kissing!! I mean, its THE Kouji that we're talking about here! Kissing a girl! OMG!! I had to hold back a squeal that was threatening to escape my mouth and would blow our cover so I stuffed my fist to my mouth. By now, I probably would've looked like a total blonde right now, even though I am but I'm acting like the blonde in one of those tv series(you know, slutty outfits, annoying high pitch voice and boy crazy personality). I couldn't help but take out the disposable camera again and began to snap away photos. Kouichi had his hands over Tommy's eyes which was pretty funny.

" This reminds me of a soap opera I watched. " said JP, everyone looked at him funny but chose to ignore it and then I felt all eyes on me. I stopped snapping photos for a short while to stare back at them.

" What? It's to cherish a sweet memory for her. Every girl would want to remember their first kiss." I said before snapping some more photos. Kouji had his hand in Amiko's hair, entangling his fingers in them and Amiko had her hands rested on his shoulder near his chest. They soon broke apart, smiling at each other. Ain't that sweet? I felt like I was watching this out of a movie, they soon drew back in for another kiss but except this time it was more passionate with Kouji snaking his arms around Amiko's waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck. But then something amazing happened, a bright light came emitting from the ground they were standing on and circled around them. They didn't seem to take notice but the light felt very warm considering how far we are, the light became a a sky blue colour and in the form of a circle, the circle had a border with different symbols in their own section(light, fire, ice, water, courage etc.) with Angewomon's crest of light and Lobomon's crest of light in the middle but practically taking up the whole space, overlapping each other. In the very center of it all was a heart symbol**(A/N: Think the crest of love)**. The whole circle lit a brilliant blue colour so bright we had to sheild our eyes a bit.

" Oh my! They formed a bonding circle! " exclaimed Bokomon quietly.

" A what now? "asked Neemon.

" A bonding circle! Also known as the ' Eternal Bonding Circle of Love. ' When two legendary warriors of the same element are willing to give their life for each other, they form a bonding circle like this. It allows both warriors to gain strength from the other no matter where they are. Its rarely been down. " Bokomon read out of his book.

" But why? " I ask.

" Because to seal the deal, they have to kiss each other but its quite rare to find two warriors of the same element, fall in love and give their life for each other. " Everyone 'oh'ed and went back to looking at the two 'new' couple. They broke their second kiss and were now hugging each lovingly**(A/N: Awwww!)**. The blue light started to fade but from the circle that created, small glittering specks of blue light started to float upwards and around the two, it looked absolutely magical. I snapped more photos of this which caused everyone to sweatdrop at me.But that wasn't all the surprises that we were going to see. Suddenly, a second brigh light emitted from within the waterfall but this time it was pink. The waterfall drew back like curtains revealing a spirit! Amiko turned around and took out her D-tector and immediately the spirit went to her. She got the spirit of Angewomon! YAY!

**Amiko's POV**

Wow...That's all that I could see after what happened, it was unbelievable! I shared my first kiss with Kouji and we finally admitted our hidden feelings for each other, I got my spirit and I was so full of happiness that I couldn't contain it any longer. I knew just the thing or should I say person to take it out on. I turned around and practically jumped at Kouji, pulling him into a hug while burying my face in his jacket.

" I love you. " I whispered to him. That was the first time in my entire life that I said those three words to someone who is not related to me and it felt good to say them.

" I love you too. " He said as he hugged me back. Then I heard a rustle in one of the bushes that surrounded the waterfall. I looked up and so did Kouji, we looked at the bush that was slightly over to our side and saw it rustle more to our surprise. What we heard next were voices coming from the bushes.

" Ow! You stepped on my foot! " one voice hissed.

" Sorry! "

" Shhh! They might hear us! " hissed another.

" Stop poking me! "

" Are bushes suppose to talk? " I ask Kouji with a smile, knowing all too well who were behind the bush. Kouji smiled too and rolled his eyes.

" I don't think so but I'm pretty sure who they are and they are definately not very good spies. " He replied before raising his voice a bit louder, " We know you're there, there's no point in hiding anymore. "

" Aw man! "

" Busted! "

" We're gonna get into shit... "

" We're dead... " Out came the people plus two digimons we suspected; Kouichi, Takuya, Zoe, Tommy, JP, Bokomon, and Neemon. They looked at us sheepishly and fiddling around with their fingers in a child like manner. There was a short moment of silent when Takuya spoke up.

" It was his idea. " he said while pointing his finger towards Kouichi who looked insulted.

" I was the one who told you it was a bad idea. "

" Yeah sure...You said it was ' telepathic moral support. ' " added Zoe, using her fingers to indicate ' telepathic moral support.' Kouichi looked away innocently. I laughed at his action, who knew Kouichi could be so evil. He's shy but evil, sort of like me. We could work well together on torturing people...ANYWAYS...Kouichi was still looking away from Kouji, tryig to avoid his brother's glare. Takuya was trying desperately to think of something to say and managed to do that but that turns out to be a big mistake.

" Like Kouji said Amiko, we're not like that. So we're still going to be your friends even though you are from a different dimension but that doesn't mean anything, you're still the Amiko we all know. "

" Oh so you've been there long enough to hear me say that huh? " asked Kouji suspiciously looking directly at Takuya who covered his mouth after realizing what he said.

" You have 3 seconds to run... " threatened Kouji as Takuya shrieked before running off with Kouji right behind him. Everyone laughed at the little scene and so did I.

' _That adds 8 more people who are true friends to my list; 5 friends that prove to be loyal and fun, 2 digimons and 1 true love. ' _

**And that is it! YAY!!! they finally admitted their feelings for each other(awwwww) anywho, message me on wht u think, remember to R&R! THANKS!**


	18. Battle Between Heaven and Hell OR

**Vietvn: Wow! I never knew so many ppl wud review my updated chapter as soon as i post it up! Thank you soooo much pplz I luv u all!! Ur reviews just made my day! Now that the 'moment of truth' has been revealed...let's continue on the quest of the digidestines.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eighteen: Battle Between Heaven and Hell**

**or aka**

**Chapter Eighteen: It's about to be a what? GIRL FIGHT!!! XD jks.**

**Amiko's POV**

After trying to stop Kouji from killing Takuya, we settled down for camp. I helped gathered firewood along with JP while the others either helped started a fire or went to gather food. Once everything was set up, everyone gathered around the fire as they waited for their meat apples to cook. Once they finish cooking, we each took our share and ate them silently. After dinner we just lazed around, Kouji went over to a nearby tree and layed down against it while staring at the pitch black, clouded sky. I went over to him and quietly sat down beside him, he looked over at me and smiled at me. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. I snuggled up against his side and rested my head near his shoulder. Soon everyone gradually fell asleep and so did I.

_**Next Morning...**_

**Still Amiko's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly in a squint and then fully opened them. I could still feel Kouji's arm hugging my shoulders, he was so warm and I was just about to fall asleep again but my mind told me otherwise.

' _No Amiko, you've had your sleep now chop chop! Wake up! ' _You know how you have that moment where you're conscience is talking to you? Yeah, exactly what I'm going through right now. So a little relunctantly I began to shake Kouji gently, he just looked so adorable when he's sleeping, I wanted to take a picture of him. He stirred a little but didn't wake up, I shook a bit more but still, he didn't wake up. So I did one thing that came into my mind and hopefully, it would work. I leaned over a bit towards his face and gently kissed him on the lips, I pulled back and waited until I saw a small smile creep on his face and heard him say.

" That's what I'm looking for.. " as he slowly opened his eyes while looking at me. I couldn't help but smile and playfully shoved him.

" You couldv'e just asked. " I replied back teasingly. He smiled a bit wider and I couldn't help but mentally squeal since he looked so cute! Anyways, I got up and slightly stretched my arm and Kouji stood up after me. We looked around the campsite to find everyone still sound asleep. So, we decided that we should wake them. I went over and started to poke Zoe while Kouji nudged Takuya and JP, they groaned simulateously which made me giggle a bit but they didn't wake up. So I looked to Kouji to see if he had any luck but all he did was shake his head no. I thought about it for a while until it only left me with one choice, I strode over to the bucket of water that was suppose to be our drinking water but I guess we had extra and dumped the whole thing on Takuya without hesistation.

" COLD!! " was the first word that escaped his mouth in a shout. His shouting caused the rest to wake up groggily, wondering what's all the noise is about. Kouji was snickering while I was laughing my head off. His face was just too priceless. Soon, everyone was wide awake and was ready to continue on the journey, but one problem is...where do we go?

" Ummm...We could go back to the ruins, try and find a way to figure this thing out before were rudely interupted. " suggested Takuya while scratching the back of his head in a thinking manner. We all shrugged at it but I felt something was watching me. I turned around slightly to check behind me but there was nothing there. I looked back worriedly but shrugged it off as the feeling slowly began to dissappear and everyone started to walk. I hurriedly caught up to them and began to follow them like a lost puppy, eveyrthing was deathly quiet until Takuya asked me a question.

" Oi Amiko, now that you're alright now...Are you dating Kouji? " I was taken a back slightly and stopped immediately in my tracks and so did Kouji. I never knew he would ask something like that, but I smiled happily even though I felt the heat on my cheeks increase and replied back confidently, the shyness of me dissappearing.

" Yeah. You could say that. " I said while hugging Kouji who was standing beside me. I saw him smile and hug me back, Zoe was squealing with joy and went up to hug me, squeezing the life outta me. Kouichi also smiled too and patted his brother's back. Zoe let me go and turned towards Kouji.

" If I ever find Amiko crying about something that involves you doing something to her, then you're dead. You better treat her good. " She threatened. I laughed nervously at her threat, I saw Kouji nod his head in understandment before replying.

" Of course, I'd be dead before that happens. " He smiled towards me which caused me to blush as I smiled back.

" Ok, c'mon you lovebirds. We better get going. " laughed Takuya. I nodded my head and felt Kouji wrap his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. I gladly rested my head against him as we walked, once in while the rest of the gang that were walking ahead would glance back and smile at us. After a while, my shy side of my personality kicked back in as everytime they glanced at us, I would turn away and bury my head into Kouji's shoulder but that only caused them to go, ' Awwwww. ' Kouji hugged me tightly, " Just ignore them. " He reassured and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

We continued walking for a while until were exactly in the same spot we were last time when Midori first attacked us. I glanced around, everything seems fine but the silence was starting to creep me out. Then faintly, my ears picked up a whistling sound as if a bomb was about to drop and when I glanced off in a far distance to my right, there was something heading towards us and no one seems to take notice except for me. It was coming fast and when it they finally noticed it, it would have been too late.

" LOOK OUT!! " I shouted as I pushed mostly everyone out of the way. They managed to get out safely but left me a clear target for whatever was coming towards us. I slid out of the way as far as I can but the thing was apparently sharp and it left a scratch on my leg. I winced a bit as I could feel a thin line of blood trickle out of the cut, ' _There goes my good jeans...I am SO going to kill whoever threw that! '_ Everyone was in quite a panic to see if I was ok since the impact from it made a big cloud of smoke appear. Especially Kouji since I cold hear him shouting my name. I weakly sat up and inspected my wound, I winced a bit from moving that leg and when the smoke slowly dissppeared, everyone rushed in.

" Amiko! Are you ok? " asked everyone worriedly but before I got the chance to answer, an evil laughter filled the once complete silence. It pierced throug the air so clearly its as if the person who is laughing was right beside you. We turned in every direction to find the source but none was seen until the voice called out to us.

" Over here! " It was a female voice, she was saying this in a sing song voice which really annoyed me. We looked to where the voice was and saw the last person we would see. The only good thing was that we didn't have to wander all over the continent of darkness to find the very person standing in front of us. If you haven't guessed it, it was LadyDevimon herself. She swooped down in front of us and stood only a few yards away. I got up weakly with the help of Kouji and glared at the digimon in front of us, inside of me, I had a feeling of pure hatred towards the demon in front of us. I think it was either the spirit of Angewomon or that I simply hated her for ruining my jeans and her snotty look. Right down to her claw like hand and red eyes, I hated her. Every single thing about her.

" Well, well, well... If it isn't the legendary warriors. I would have never guessed that I would find you all here at once. " she spoke, her voice was clearly amused, what I find amusing in her eyes I don't even wanna know. I got out of Kouji's protective embrace and took a step forward, limping ever so slightly.

" It seems that fate has brough us together, let us end this once and for all. " I spoke, I surprised by the words I had chosen to use. It made me sound older than I really was but I guess its the spirit of Angewomon that I was tempting to unleash to defeat this devil. LadyDevimon smirked at my bold words, " Why don't you come over here and prove that to me. "

" You asked for it. " I said and took out my D-tector and began to spirit involve, " EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!! ANGEWOMON!! "

**Normal POV**

The brigh light that had erupted when Amiko digivolve dissappeared revealing an angel like figure in place of Amiko. Her golden blonde hair swayed slightly as she landed softly on the ground.

" Glad to have you back but I'm afraid that this world isn't big enough for the both of us. " remarked LadyDevimon. Angewomon glared through her helmet that seems to cover her sight but she could still see clearly. LadyDevimon was the first to make a move as she sent out her own attack.

" Darkness Wave!!!! " A cloud of black bats and dark energy came hurdling towards them. Angewomon had managed to deflect them as she turned her gaze slightly.

" Go! I can handle this! " she shouted to everyone. Kouji looked worried at first and decided to protest.

" But you'll need help. "

" I belive that isn't possible, the only people who should be involved in this battle is those two. There's nothing we can do, only they can settle things. " explained Bokomon. Kouij looked a little relunctant but then gave in.

" Be careful. " He said and Angewomon nodded her head while smiling reassuringly to him. Everyone smiled and prayed in their hearts that everything will work out fine. As they got out of the way on time, the swarm of bats dissappeared but Angewomon was only greeted by the giant claw of LadyDevimon. She was hit in the gut but managed to counter and kick her back in the stomach. They both withdrew before launching back at each other, soon the battle took to the sky as they still went at each others throat without breaking a sweat. Takuya and the rest of his friends could only watch from the ground and hope for the best.

" Celestial Arrow! " shouted Angewomon as she lauched her arrow made of light towards LadyDevimon. LadyDevimon dodged out of the way on time and sent out her own attack in return.

" Darkness Wave!!! " Angewomon had also managed to dodge out of the way too and rushed towards LadyDevimon. It was a dodge, hit battle as both opponents tried to gain the upper hand. During their small fist fight, LadyDevimon dissappeared. Angewomon looked around cautiously, trying to find her quickly before getting attacked.

" ANGEWOMON LOOK OUT!!! " came the distance shout of her friends from below.

" Huh? " Angewomon was abruptly kicked on the back by LadyDevimon, sending her crashing against a wall face first**(A/N: Ouch...)**. The impact created a slight out lining of Angewomon in the rock wall as she recovered from her assault.

" Oops... Sorry Blondie. "

" Why you little-..! " Angewomon charged at LadyDevimon again as they started to have another fist fight. Angewomon managed to punch LadyDevimon right across the cheek but she countered with a punch up her jaw.

**Down on the Ground...**

Takuya and the rest of the others watched the battle from down below. Wincing every time Angwomon would get hit severly.

" She's taking in a serious beating. " said JP looking worriedly at Angewomon as she delivered another punch to LadyDevimon but was also kicked in the stomach. Kouji remain silent, hoping that Amiko wouldn't get hurt too badly in this heated battle.

' _Amiko...Please be careful... ' _

**In the Battle...**

Angewomon was being tossed around like a doll but still remained strong against LadyDevimon who is always smirking and snickering. Angewomon sent out a ' Celestial Arrow ' a couple of times, some hitting LadyDevimon and some were deflected. This was her 7th attempt.

" Celestial Arrow! " shouted Angewomon as launched the arrow. LadyDevimon was caught off guard since she was in a fist fight before Angewomon drew back quickly to attack. It hit her squarely on the chest as she flew back and smacked into the cliff wall. She growled in annoyance as she kicked off from the wall to launch herself towards Angewomon who narrowly dodged her incoming fist.

LadyDevimon growled under her breath one more time before launching her own attack, "Darkness Wave!! " The same swarm of bats came flying towards Angewomon as she put her hands forward and deflected them. Too caught up to notice LadyDevimon was behind her, she was grabbed roughly by her long locks of golden blonde hair was spinning round and round by LadyDevimon.

" Round and round she goes! " laughed LadyDevimon as she spun Angewomon around in circles. Angewomon was gripping the her hair from the pain that was slowly spreading through her skull as she shouted for her to let go.

" If you insist! " laughed LadyDevimon as she suddenly released her hair and with the speed from spinning around for a long time, the force sent Angewomon crashing against the cliff wall. Angewomon slumped forward a bit and rubbed her head before growling under her breath.

' _Now I'm pissed! ' _She launched herself off the wall and towards the laughing LadyDevimon and slapping her right across the face.

" Take that! " LadyDevimon narrowed her eyes dangerously and slapped Angewomon back, Angewomon retaliated and slapped her back as well. This soon became a slapping battle between the two as their cheeks became bruised and red while their hands were getting sore from slapping**(A/N: Cat Fight!!XD)**

Fed up with having been slapped for so many times, LadyDevimon was the first to attack back without slapping Angewomon again. She raised her leg up high and smacked it down on Angewomon which sent her crashing to the ground, the impact of it left a small crater where Angewomon was.

" Let me have the pleasure of showing you how you died before! Darkness Wing!! " Her claw like hand became a sharp spear like point and she thrusted it towards the helpless Angewomon who was wincing to turn around to see where LadyDevimon was. Everything seems to be happening in slow motion, LadyDevimon's spear came closer to Angewomon who had no time to react. Throughout the whole atmosphere, a piercing sound of weapon meeting flesh and soon followed by a painful scream.

**Oh no! What happened?! Did she die?! That's for me to know and you to find out. Remember to R&R! Thanks!**


	19. It's Just the Beginning

**Vietvn: Hey everyone! I am bak and thanks for reviweing my last chapter, like i said, it rele means a lot to me so here you go! Another chapter of My Destiny Taken to the Next Level! Hope u enjoy it!**

**Chapter Nineteen: It's Just the Beginning**

No one could see anything due to the dust that covered the area. They squinted their eyes to try and see if they could see any signs of their friend and hope that she had somehow came out victorious. Their hopes soon dropped as the smoke began to clear. A tall female figure could be seen but they did not recognize it as their friend. They soon realized and stared in horror as the figure turned out to be the smirking figure of LadyDevimon. Her claw like hand was back to its original form as she started to walk slowly over towards the horror stricken teens.

" Hmph. She was too weak, that's why I needed to get rid of her. Someone as weak as her don't deserve to live, like you. " She said as her claw hand went back to its pointed edge, Kouji noticed the still stained blood dripping from it and became enraged as he tried his hardest to fight back tears. He refused to show any weakness to the enemy, the laughs of LadyDevimon echoed throughout the whole area as everyone glared daggers at her, especially Kouji.

He was willing to take out all his anger out on this witch but as LadyDevimon was about to strike at the same time he was about to digivolve along with the rest of the others, something made her freeze and gasp in pain. Everyone also stared, shocked and confused at the digimon in front of them. LadyDevimon gripped her chest that had blood seeping through as she painfully and slowly turned around**(A/N: Now who could that be?)**

" I-Impossible! " she screeched as she disintergrated with one last scream. Behind where LadyDevimon once stood was a tired looking Angewomon with her 'Celestial Arrow.'

" And stay down. " she whispered before turning back into Amiko who immediately collasped, every ounce of her energy drained. Kouji rushed over to her quickly and gently held her up as she panted and looked at her friends with tired eyes.

" Heh, she sure had me thinking I was a goner. "

" Amiko! You're injured! " exclaimed Zoe as she pointed over to her shoulder where a fairly large wound was seen and blood was still slightly seeping through. Amiko winced a bit at the stinging pain that was coming from the wound.

" Come on, we better get that cleaned up before it gets infected. " said Zoe as she gently pulled Amiko to her feet. They headed back to the waterfall and used the water to get Amiko's wound cleaned up, Zoe took a small handkercheif and tied it around it so it would stop bleeding. They headed back to the others.

" I don't get it, everything is suppose to be back to normal but why do I still sense an evil aura. " muttered Kouji.

" I know what you mean, it's like what happened when we defeated Cherubimon. " said Takuya.

" Hey guys, what's that? " asked Tommy as he pointed up ahead, there were dark thunder clouds swirling towards a certain place. Farther up ahead was a tower like structure where the clouds were circuling.

" What IS that? " asked JP.

" I don't know but I bet it's the answers to our problems. " said Takuya as he began to run towards it, Amiko and the others started to follow too.

" Takuya we're going towards the evil aura?! " shouted Amiko as she ran.

" It's the only way to find out what's really going on here. " As they ran through small parts of the dark forest, they soon came to about a kilometre away from the base of the tower. Everyone was clearly out of breath so they decided to rest for the night, they built a bon fire and were all sitting around it. Amiko glanced up at the tower and didn't notice that the dark aura was starting to effect her as her eyes were becoming devoid**(A/N: As in blank you know?Like only the colour and the pupil without the lively shine in it...? You know..? XD)**, that is until a voice snapped her out of the trance.

" Amiko, are you ok? " asked Kouji.

" Yeah I'm fine, it's just that I don't like that dark aura feeling. It feels almost too evil. " she replied as she shivered. Kouji hugged her close.

" She's right, I don't like this feeling either. It's like we're being watched. " said Kouichi as he glanced around to make sure they weren't. Soon the night became silent and soon everyone gradually fell asleep except for Takuya, Kouichi and Kouji who were taking turns keeping watch. Amiko was snuggled with Kouji near a tree while he was lightly stroking her hair. Far over to the side, Kouichi and Takuya were quietly talking amongst themselves.

" I've never seen Kouji show his soft side before. " whispered Takuya.

" Me neither but it's really rare for me. He doesn't show it like he does to Amiko. In a way, I am happy for him. " Takuya nodded his head, surely he would think that Kouji was going to be the last of them to get a boyfriend/girlfriend but who would've known that he'd be the first. I mean with his cold attitude, people who don't know him might just label him as a cold hearted jerk who doesn't care about anyone. But Takuya knew better, deep down Kouji wasn't such a bad guy, he was just going through rough times but now that he found his brother and can finally accept his step mother and knowing that his real mother was alive, he slowly began to open up to the world.

The night soon drifted on slowly, soon it was time to move on again. In the middle of walking towards the center of the tower, they were not aware of emerald green eyes watching them from the bushes behind them. It swiftly ran from another bush but not as silently as it had intended to. The noise startled the teens as they all swiftly turned around, alerted. More rustles in the bushes were made as everyone tensed up and prepared for anything to come charging at them at any moment.

Right at this moment, everyone was practically thinking the same thing; a big, huge, furious, ugly etc. etc. digimon coming out and attacking them like a maniac right? But what emerged out of the bushes was something they least expected. Out came a tiny, little, cute, big eyed etc. etc. ok, to put it simply, it was **the most **adorable little thing anyone has ever seen on earth it would even make Kouji squeal like a little school girl(he didn't though XD). The small digimon like creature had ears that were bigger than it's head and had big, bambi emerald eyes, on the middle of its forehead was an upside down triangle on its head.

It stared up cutely at the digidestines and blinked its big eyes at them a couple of times. It mouth soon grew into a super cute smile and its eyes squinted to show that its happy.

" Hi! " it said while waving. Amiko's and Zoe's eyes shone brightly and at the same time, they squealed and immediately Zoe picked it up and started to hug and squeeze it while squealing.

" IT'S SOO KAWAII!!! " Amiko took a hold of it and hugged it too and after handing it back to Zoe, she squealed at the mere sight of the thing. The boys were standing off to the side, looking very confused and some even jealous**(A/N: XD)**. They FINALLY set the little digimon down, Amiko sat on her knees in front of it and asked it a question.

" What's your name? "

" I'm Calumon. " it said. Amiko, along with Zoe, squealed in delight as they began to cuddle it again. The boys, were once again, standing off to the side, jealous...well some...**(A/N: Guess who? lol)**

" Girls... " they each muttered.

" It's so cute and cuddly and small and-...**_Squeals_** " Amiko squealed as every word she used became higher and higher. Shortly after the little meeting with Calumon, they all continued walking again with Calumon perched on Tommy's shoulders. Right now, Calumon was explanining on how to get to the base of the tower.

" Digimons don't go there often because of an evil aura that surrounds it. It's so scary. " explained Calumon.

" Awww. " Amiko said softly and smiled at the little creature. Calumon turned and smiled a super cute smile at her which only caused her to bury her face in Kouji's shoulder and squeal. Kouji shook his head at his girlfriend's behaviour, Calumon continued on talking, " But I know another way to get to the base of the tower. "

" Really? How? " asked Tommy.

" Well, we have to go through Sakiko's Forest. "

" Who? "

" Sakiko of the West might I add in. She is the living guardian angel of the west. She is an enchantress who uses white magic. " pointed out Bokomon smartly.

" Oh, so she's one of the celestial angels of the digital world. " said Takuya thoughtfully out loud.

" Say Calumon. Do you know anything about the evil aura that is around the tower? " asked Tommy again.

" Digimons say that there's an evil witch digimon that rules up on the tower. It is said that she is a fallen Ophanimon. "

" A fallen Ophanimon? " asked everyone at the same time, Calumon only shook his head and told Tommy to walk the way where the forest would be. After a couple of more steps, they stopped in front of a forest with silverish white trees that cleared in the middle to make a pathway into the forest. The forest itself was bright and stood out from all the other dark trees in the continent of darkness. Not only was the forest bright for its colour, it also had a luminous glow to each and every tree in there.

" Wow, that's a bright forest. " commented JP.

" We go through here to get to the base of the tower but we mustn't let anyone know.. " said Calumon as he jumped down on the ground and began walking ahead. Everyone soon followed the little digimon, trusting it to lead them out of the forest safely without any trouble.

**And that my readers...is the end of the chapter...just joking, i think its short so yea, go on to the next chapter and find out wht happens...Hurry...Run along now...**


	20. Sakiko of the West

**Vietvn: Yay! Nice to see you again! lol, so yea here's chapter 20 omg! chapter 20 already...wow. Anyways, hope u enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter Twenty: Sakiko of the West**

They continued walking into the unnaturally white forest. All was silent, the slience was so thick that you could actually feel it. Calumon was still walking and once in a while tell things about the forest and about Sakiko of the West.

" We must treck through these woods without any disturbance to the peace. " whispered Calumon as he continued leading the way. They have been following the forest path for quite a while now and some of them were getting bored, mainly JP.

" I'm bored. " whispered JP.

" Deal with it. " whispered back Kouji. Calumon stopped abruptly, the digidestines almost tripped over the small thing from the sudden stop.

" What's wrong? " asked Takuya. Calumon didn't say anything but stared at something up ahead with fearful eyes. When everyone looked up to see what it was, they were confronted with swords, pointed at each of their throats. An Angemon stepped forward out of the crowds of white cloaked warriors.

" You are trespassing on Lady Sakiko's land. " He stated. Everyone looked around, trying to find a way out of this but there was none, " She wishes to see you so if you please. Follow me. " He turned on his heels and stalked off with the guards urging them to follow, they had no choice. They walked deeper into the forest until they came in front of what looked like a shrine, it was completely white with a arch over the entrance. In that shrine, sat a fairly young girl with silver hair and matching silver eyes. Her skin was as white as snow along with her flowing white dress. On her back were majestic white wings that were slightly folded in. Even though the girl was young, her eyes showed much wisdom in them along with a mysterious glint.**(A/N: tell me if u want to see a pic)**

Angemon bowed lowly to the girl on the throne, then getting back up at the gesture the girl made in return.

" Lady Sakiko, might I present to you the legendary warriors of ice, wind, fire, thunder, darkness and light. " Sakiko, took one glance at them with her mysterious silver eyes.

" All so young. " she said softly in an angelic voice that sounded like bells, she landed her gaze on Amiko who was slightly behind Kouji while holding his hand. Sakiko looked at her calmly, her stare so unwavering that it made Amiko uncomfortable.

" I sense the spirit of Angewomon. " she said again her melodic voice, " You are the chosen one." **(A/N: That sounded so cheesy! XD) **Amiko was slightly shaking now, for some reason she didn't like this girl. She seems nice and peaceful but something about her aura was not right, it was not as pure as her voice and the way she looked. Amiko looked in her eyes even though she was afraid that they would pierce right through her soul but she had too but what she saw made her even more disturbed. There was a hint of lust in them when she noticed Sakiko was looking directly at Kouji but as quickly as it came, it vanished and was replaced by serene calmness and peace.

Amiko furrowed her eyebrows slightly in fustration and concentration as to why she had seen what she had just saw. Lady Sakiko finally averted her gaze away from Amiko and Kouji and started to speak in her enchanting voice again.

" You must stay for the night, I am honored to have the legendary warriors as my guests. Go now and rest, for the journey ahead will be long and hard. "

" Ok, sure. But we need one thing cleared up. " spoke Takuya. Lady Sakiko nodded her head, signifying for Takuya to continue, " Who is the ruler of that tower that is surrouned by your forest?"

" She is but a witch, once a great celestial angel such as myself but has fallen into darkness. Her lust for power drove her insane as she did everything in her power to gain more. She will never stop until she has control over the digital world and soon perhaps the human world as well. But I'm afraid that I have little information on her plots, we tend to avoid any conflicts. "

" Oh well, thanks. " said Takuya as the Angemon escorted them off to the place where they would sleep. It was quite something, everything was clean and everything was set right on the forest floor. They even had small mattresses for them to lay on. A small fountain was close by and so was a beautiful lake. The tall trees towered over them but they did not affect the darkness that was seeping through their branches. Night was drawing near and they all got ready to sleep. The soft sound of gushing water could be heard in the dead of night, with a few chirps of crickets and such.

Amiko tried to sleep but she just couldn't keep her eyes closed. She tossed and turned and shifted postions every once in a while. Something was wrong with Sakiko and she had a feeling that it wasn't a good thing. She turned to her side to face Kouji's peaceful sleeping face. His arm was slightly hugging her as he slept like she was his teddy bear. Amiko smiled at his serene face but that alone did not take away the disturbing feeling in the pit of her stomach. She gently sat up as to not wake Kouji and got up slowly from her bed. She made her way out of the sleeping area as quietly as she could. She soon came to a stone path that lead off to somewhere, --curious-- she decided to follow it. Amiko followed it for quite some times until she came to a secluded area with a single pond in the middle, even more curious now, she walked towards the pond. The rippling of the water was eerie reflected off from the clear view of the moons of the digital world.

She glanced down at the pond, only to see her reflection. But the longer she stared, the more and more the mirror started to ripple and the image changed. She was no longer staring at her reflection but she was staring at a scene in the water. Amiko narrowed her eyes in concentration, trying to get a better view of it. Now it showed a clear view of what looked like an empty, large, dark room. The scene moved to the side where Amiko could see a tall dark, figure advancing towards someone on the ground. By the looks of it, this person was severely injured since it was barely moving. As the taller figure walked closer to the one on the ground, the image enlargened and brightened up a bit for Amiko to see clearly now. Her eyes widen with horror as she now recognized the injured figure, it was Lobomon.

' _Kouji...? '_ Her thoughts were racing through her mind so fast she couldn't think straight, what kind of pond is this? Is this for real? Is this my fear? Why is Lobomon there?

The taller figure that was looming over Lobomon was a female but Amiko still couldn't see clearly as to who it might specifically be. All she could make out was a sleeve of a purple kimono. The female figure pulled back her arms with a pointed object in her hand, it was a sword of some sort. She drew back her arm, ready to strike and before Amiko could blink or come to her senses to splash the water to get rid of the image, she striked and the last thing she saw was the splatter of blood before she pulled back, gasping from what she had just witnessed. Stumbling back, she didn't notice the figure who had crept up behind her while she was watching the pond. As soon as she turned around, Amiko was face to face with the ever so mysterious Sakiko. She looked as calm as ever while on the otherhand, Amiko was scared out of her skin.

" I know what it is that you saw. " Sakiko spoke calmly but with a stern tone. Amiko stared back at her in disbelief, " That pond is enchanted, it was placed in this forest naturally. Even the wisest cannot tell what the pond shows; it may show one's fear, it may show one's past, or even," She paused, " It may show one's future. " Amiko took that into thought, what if what she saw in that pond was in the future, that Kouji would actually die in battle, protecting her? She shook her mind to get rid of those thoughts, she would never allow that to happen. Not now, not ever. Sakiko began to advance towards Amiko, her stare intimidated her as she backed away slowly with every step she took.

" But the wisest do know this; that whatever the mirror shows, it will happen one way or another. You know, deep in your heart that Kouji Minamoto, you beloved, will die right in front of your eyes. And there is nothing you could do about it. " As she spoke, she kept walking forward to Amiko and with every step, she would back away even more.

" You are weak, even in your past life. That is why you died such a tragic death, you cannot defend yourself, you rely on Lobomon too much. You mind is weak, your spirit is weak, even your heart is weak. Your love for him is uncertain, you would rather save your own life than his." By now Amiko was shaking with fear and had tears seeping through the corner of her eyes as Sakiko spoke every word to her, she was soon pushed back to the edge of the pond with Sakiko only about a foot away. Her eyes were cold and emotionless and she had on a faint cruel smirk on her face.

" I know you Amiko, you are too afraid to take actions. Too afraid to trust your feelings, " Sakiko got close to Amiko face and whispered into her ear, " too afraid to love. " With those final words, she pushed Amiko into the pond and let her sink to her demise. That was all what Amiko saw before her world became dark.

**Ohhh...wht do u think is gonna happen to Amiko?! Remember to review for both chapters! Thanks, i know this one is short but the next one is so long i had to split it into part one and two so hope ur looking forward to that.**


	21. Jealousy and The Beast Part One

**Vietvn: this chapter is SUPER LONG! So long that i had to split it into two parts, wow u like readers. lol, I hope you'll enjoy this one, im not sure if i shud post up the second part yet but if u want to find out so badly, then i won't mind since it IS still part of chapter 21. So holla at me if you want me to post it up XD**

**Chapter Twenty One 1/2: Jealousy and the Beast Part One**

Next morning, everyone woke up from their peaceful slumber. Kouji, however, was shocked to see that someone was missing.

" Where's Amiko? " he asked everyone, no one knew where she was until they saw her walking towards them in the distance.

" I'm right here. " Kouji let out a sigh of relief, " Come on, we should find Sakiko. " But before anyone could walk out of their sleeping area, Angemon appeared.

" Lady Sakiko is absent today. We cannot allow you to leave until she returns and gives order to do so. "

" Aw man! So we're stuck here?! " said JP disbelievingly. Angemon did not answer but simply nodded and then dissappeared. Everyone glanced around at one another, trying to think of something to do.

" We could go around and explore. " suggested Amiko. Everyone agreed and they split up into pairs; Kouji with Amiko, Takuya with Zoe(much to JP's displeasure), JP and Tommy, and Kouichi, Bokomon and Neemon. They split off into different directions to explore. While walking, Kouji took a hold of Amiko's hand and for the rest of the walk around the forest, they were hand in hand.

" What were you doing up early? " asked Kouji.

" I was just looking around, I couldn't sleep anymore. " replied Amiko. Kouji didn't point this out but he noticed that her voice was stiff and maybe perhaps was forced to sound nice. Or maybe because it was early in the morning, he shrugged it off and they both continued walking, " But I found a really cool place. Come on, I wanna show you. " Amiko pulled Kouji off to the opposite direction and lead him into a clearing, there was a river that was flowing downhill slightly to make a small water fall. It was all surrounded by forest on the other side but there was also many beautiful flowers that were growing around the river. The place was very peaceful, Amiko and Kouji sat down and enjoyed the peace and quiet together.

" Oh! I just remembered. " spoke Amiko suddenly, " I got something from Sakiko yesterday and I wanna show it to you. Can you wait for a while? I'll be quick. "

" Sure, but don't take too long. "

" I won't. " Amiko got up and walked out of the clearing. Once she was far enough and no one is around, she took a white pendant from under her shirt and tapped it once with her finger. She then changed back to Sakiko who had an evil glint in her eyes, ' _It's going according to plan, luring Kouji is one thing and now to the second step. '_ She tapped it again but this time, she changed to look like Zoe. She smirked one more time before heading back to where Kouji was waiting.

" Oh hey Kouji! " smiled 'Zoe.'

" Zoe? What are you doing here? Aren't you with Takuya? "

" No, he's near a pond somewhere. He wanted to stay there but I went to explore on my own. " Kouji gave her a quizzical look before turning back and looking at the water. Zoe walked up to him and sat beside him, " Kouji, I wanted to tell you something for a really long time now. " Kouji looked at her with a confused face but let her continue.

" Ever since we met in the digital world. And all those time that you've protected me from danger, I realized something. " Kouji was confused as ever.

" What are you-...? " He was cut off by Zoe except this time, she was much more closer to him.

" I was in love with you from the very beginning Kouji! I didn't realize this until Amiko came along and made me feel jealous. **I** love you, not her! "

" Zoe! What are you-...! " Kouji was cut short when Zoe all of a sudden, kissed him right on the lips. He wanted to pull away but she held onto him too tight, '_ This is wrong, what is she doing?! What happens if Amiko find out?! '_

**Meanwhile with the real Amiko...**

**Amiko's POV**

Darkness...All around there was darkness. It felt like I was floating in the middle of a dark dimension, with no source of ligt or any sound coming in. I felt like I was in a coma but I still felt that my eyes were open. It felt weird and I felt so light headed, my mind felt so empty that I thought I was dead. I really didn't like this darkness, it made me feel so alone and made me feel all these negative feelings. Hurt, lost, angry, sad, so many negative emotions that I thought my heart was no longer inside me; it just couldn't take the pain. Where is this pain coming from? I didn't understand why it would come all of a sudden. It wasn't a physical pain, but it was a pain I felt deep within my heart. But where is this feeling coming from? What is the source of it? But all I know is that whatever it was, it was making my heart ache.

I continued to float for who knows how long until a small light, just in front of my face appeared. My head was slightly tilted back so I was pratically looking upside down but the small light that was in my sight, began to grow larger and larger and soon it became a mini screen. My eyes didn't like the sudden light but I had no control over body anymore. I was forced to look at the screen as an image was appearing on it, something that made my heart ache even more.

Kouji was kissing Zoe.

**With Takuya and the real Zoe...**

They were jumping on rocks to get across a stream. So far, they had found a shallow pool with white koi fishes in them with a small waterfall fountain. As Zoe jumped on the rock across from her, she accidentally slipped but Takuya turned around and caught her just in time.

" You ok? " Zoe nodded her head and smiled. They finally reached the other side of the stream and continued walking, as they walked though, they were stopped abruptly by a muffled cry around a bush they had just past.

" Wait, did you just hear that? " asked Zoe. Takuya stopped along with her and strained an ear to listen to the sound. The muffling came again and Takuya shook his head.

" Yeah, but where is it coming from? It sounds like a person. " They followed the sound to around a bush and then stopped at a thicket. They removed the branches and leaves to come face to face with Sakiko, tied by the hands, feet and wings and was also gagged. She looked up hopefully at Takuya and Zoe who immediately set to work on freeing her. Once they did, they helped her up and she started to explain what had happened.

" There was a stranger in a dark cloak who was working for the witch in the tower, she overpowered me with her guards and backup. They tied me up and gagged me here in the thickets deep in the woods where no one could hear me and she impersonated me! "

" If you're the real Sakiko, then that means... " started Zoe.

" We have to tell the others! " Zoe, Takuya and Sakiko took off running to find the others as fast as they could in hopes that nothing big is going to happen.

**Back with Amiko...**

**Amiko's POV**

I watched the screen with horror as I saw them, happily kissing each other. This feeling of pain and betrayal came to me like a slap across the face. I was so pain stricken that I didn't realize the growing hate inside of me for the blonde who I thought was my friend.

' _She used you to get to him, she wanted him all along. She never was you're friend, she just wanted him... '_ Hissed a voice in the darkness, I had no idea where it came from but from what it was saying, it might just be right about what I saw. The anger and hate inside me seems to fuel the darkness as the atmosphere around me became much denser with darkness, so dark that I was beginning to get swallowed up by it.

I didn't fight against it, now that I know there was no reason for me to even exist anymore. Was my love not true enough to meet up with Kouji's aspects? I didn't understand, didn't know what to think, didn't know what to do except let the darkness end my misery. The more I felt all these negative feelings, the more I felt myself being sucked deeper into the darkness but I did not fuss, I let it do it's job and hoped that it would all end soon.

**With Kouji and 'Zoe'...**

**Kouji's POV**

I pushed her away from me roughly while wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. Her kiss was nothing more then filled with lust and only lust, so much that it tasted bitter. She had an evil glint in her eyes as she started to come closer to me again, I got up immediately and backed away from her. I didn't even know if this was really Zoe or not but all I know was that she better not get near me again or else, I would have to take things in my own hands.

" What's the matter Kouji? Do you not feel the same way I do? " she asked in a sickenly sweet tone. I didn't say anything back at her because I was trying to figure out what was going on here.

" I bet it's because of Amiko. She was the one who erased all the feelings you had for me, the ones that you didn't give a chance to grow. " Now I was slightly pissed.

" No, its just you Zoe. You may think whatever you want but I don't like you in that kind of way. Only as a friend. "

" It IS her, isn't it? " She took a step towards me as I took a step back, " What's so special about her?! Just because she's linked in that stupid romance story! " I became enraged like she was getting fustrated with of me. I didn't care what she said, all I know is that I love Amiko for who she is, not for the spirit that resides in us and because of the story.

" I don't know if you're the real Zoe or an imposter but I'm afraid I'll just have to resort to this! " I took out my D-tector. I digivolved into Lobomon while Zoe just stood there and smirked.

" Hmph. If you want it that way and you seem to be resisting...Then there is no reason for me to hide my identity. " With a swirl of smoke, there standing was Sakiko in Zoe's place.

" It's you! "

" Wrong. " With yet another swirl of smoke, her angel wings turned into black bat ones and her hair became long and black too. Her outfit changed to a long black robe like dress and her eyes became blood red. Her eyes were outlined with dark black liner and her lips were also black.

" Who are you?! " I demanded.

" I am Fumiko! Counter part of Sakiko. "

" What are you? An evil twin?! " I said this in a sort of, 'get real' tone. But I was surprised at her answer.

" Precisely. "

" Wait, if you were Amiko and Zoe... " I thought this over until it finally hit me like lightning, " What did you do to Amiko?! "

" If you want to know, then try and keep up! " she shouted as she jumped up into the trees and began to hop on one tree to another. I followed right after her, willing to keep up to find Amiko. She laughed mockingly everytime I slowed down but would pick up right after that. We ran on for a long time until Fumiko dissappeared out of sight, I growled but soon found out it wasn't neccessary to have Fumiko lead the way anymore. In front of me was a single pond that was big enough for a person's body to fit in. But what made my mouth drop in shock was what was floating above it. The lifeless body of Amiko was floating just above the pond, her arms were limply hanging lower than her body and her head was slightly tilted back. Her hair was blowing softly like there was a breeze that I couldn't feel. Her eyes were still open, but they were just as lifeless as her body. Devoid and emotionless, she looked just as good as dead but I hope that what I was thinking was only a saying, not the actual thing.

I ran up to her and tried calling out her name, " Amiko! Wake up! " The only reponse I got was that her black pupils in the void dark brown iris of hers shrank slightly, to me that was not a good sign. I tried reaching out to her but something shocked me and I had to pull back. Now I could see clearly the faint white outline around Amiko's figure that was giving off small sparks of what looked like electricity. Something was wrong with her and I had to snap her out of it before it's too late.

" Ha, whatever you do, it's useless. " came a mocking tone from behind me, I turned around to see Fumiko, standing with one hand on her hip.

" What did you do to her?! " I growled.

" Oh nothing, she is trapped in a dark part of her conscious where all her negative emotions exist. It will continue to eat her on the inside, the more things she thinks negatively, the faster she'll be swallowed up by her own darkness and will be trapped in there forever. A little trick of my mine, do you like it? " She laughed, " I can also project negative images into her mind to provoke the negative thoughts. Use your head boy, try to figure this one out and I'll let you know whether you're right or not. "

I snarled at her but then did as she told me, I thought about the whole thing; Fumiko impersonating Amiko, then Zoe and then kissing me and then... No... My eyes widen in shock.

" No...You didn't... " I barely whispered out. All she did was laugh a cruel laugh and smirked at me.

" You're one smart dog. "

' _No...If she did then Amiko would have saw it and then she would think it in a wrong way! No! I can't let this happen! ' _I took out my lobo kendo and charged at her, full of rage. She smirked and took out a sword too and clashed hers with mine. We sword battled it out for a while until she swung her sword and caused a wave of black sakura petals to form. The petals acted like senbons and darted towards me, I deflected all of them but was abruptly bashed to the side. I was hurtled into a tree and groaned in pain but she still came at me and swung her sword again. I dodged out of the way but when the sword made contact with the ground, it exploded into a huge mass of energy. The force of it knocked down the tree I got knocked into.

**With Takuya and Co.**

The slight rumble in the earth and the echo of the explosion caused Zoe, Takuya and Sakiko to stop running and take a glance around the forest.

" What was that? " asked Zoe.

" I don't know, but it doesn't sound good. "

" We should make with the heist to find the others quickly. " said Sakiko in a wise tone. They continued running back to their sleeping areas but half way there, they ran into Tommy, JP, Bokomon, Neemon and Kouichi.

" You guys! We've been looking all over for you! The Sakiko we met was an impersentation! We have to stop her! " explained Zoe

" Right! " Everyone took out their D-tectors and executed into their spirts, some into their beast spirits. Kazemon took flight along with Beetlemon who was carrying Bokomon and Neemon, BurningGreymon took a hold of Loewemon and Kumamon and they headed off towards the direction of the explosion along with Sakiko who were trailing behind them. The more they got closer, they could hear more explosions, each one louder than the last. When they finally arrived at the battle, all they saw were a lot of smoke and dust. When it all cleared, Lobomon was slightly panting from the raging battle while Fumiko was only smirking at him.

Takuya and the others managed to get there on time and stood by Kouji to assist him in battle.

" Who are you?! " demanded BurningGreymon. Before Fumiko can answer, Sakiko landed in front of everyone else and answered the question for her.

" She is Fumiko, my counter part. "

" Glad you remember me sister _dear_. " mocked Fumiko.

" Sister? " everyone asked at the same time.

" She's Sakiko's counter part, they're pratically the same person but with the opposite personality. Everyone has a counter part in them, she only refers to Sakiko as sister since they are still related. " It was Lobomon's turn to fill in the confused warriors on what is going on.

" Oh, so you mean like an evil twin? "

" Exactly. " They watched from the side as Sakiko and Fumiko had a stare down. Sakiko's stare was cold and stern while Fumiko's was mocking and was slightly glaring with a smirk still on her face. Sakiko glanced over at Amiko who was still unconscious and was trapped in the dark realm of her negative thoughts.

" What have you done to her? " demanded Sakiko with the voice of authority.

" What? I can't have any fun? My orders were to get rid of this pest along with her precious at all cost. I'm simply making this assignment more...interesting. " replied Fumiko in a careless tone.

" How dare you impersonate me to do an evil deed. " growled Sakiko, " You merely used me to your advantage. "

" Exactly. Hmph, what? Upset are we? " asked Fumiko in a mocking tone. Sakiko growled again and charged towards her, she made a white staff appear and clashed it with Fumiko's sword.

" Holy Light! " A bright beam of white light shot out of the tip of Sakiko's staff and towards Fumiko who had no time to react and got hit. She growled with annoyance and took flight, followed by Sakiko. While they were battling it out, the warriors on the ground made their way towards Amiko.

" Amiko! Please wake up! " cried Lobomon desperately but to no avail. He sighed in fustration and tried to think of many ways as possible to wake her up.

" Why isn't she waking up?! " asked Kazemon, worried for her friend.

" Because, Fumiko casted a spell on her to trap her mind in the part of her conscious that have only negative thoughts in them. She isn't conscious right now. But if she continues to stay in that dimension and feel negative thoughts then she'll be devoured by her own darkness and would be trapped in there forever. "

" But we still have time, as long as she doesn't think negative thoughts to speed up the process then she'll be fine until we figure a way to wake her. " said Loewemon.

" I'm afriad not, she saw something that definately provoked her mind to thinking negative thoughts. It was all part of her plan. "

" What plan? What did she see? " asked Takuya**(A/N: I'm referring to their names instead of their spirits since their so long and hard to remember lol, i'll tell you when they de-digivolve or not so don't worry but it's only sometimes that i'll call them by their spirit's name)**. Kouji hesitated but then took in a deep breath.

" She saw me and Zoe, " he took another deep breath, trying to get himself to spill it, " She saw us kissing each near the river bank when we were exploring. " Everyone gasped in shock, especially Kazemon and BurningGreymon.

" But Zoe was with me all this time. " reasoned Takuya/BurningGreymon.

" Fumiko impersonated Zoe just like she impersonated Sakiko. First she used Amiko to lure me away from you guys so we were alone and then made an excuse and changed into Zoe to carry out the next step to her plan. Apparently, Amiko was in this state for quite some time now. " explained Lobomon, he was clenching his fist, trying to contain his anger, " I was such a fool to believe it, I knew something was up but I was careless and made the plan easier to complete. "

" Kouji, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have prevented this. " reasoned Kouichi/Loewemon**(A/N: Not sure how u spell it but yea, u get it...)**.

" But I should have! " snapped back Lobomon, his anger slowly rising, " Now look, Amiko is in this state and if we don't do something now, she'll be lost in her own sadness, never again to feel the love I feel for her. " Everyone looked sombre now but Takuya clenched his fist, determination burning in his eyes.

" No, we won't give up on Amiko now. She doesn't deserve this! " Everyone looked up with a new ray of hope shining in their eyes as they nodded their heads in agreement, " We have to talk some sense into her, try to get her back to the light. " Takuya was interuppted when Sakiko was sent plummaging to the earth by a laughing Fumiko who was still in the air.

" C'mon everyone, we gotta help Sakiko. Kouji, you have to stay here and try and help Amiko. Do whatever you can, I know you're the only one who can bring her back. We're counting on you. " Lobomon nodded as he watched the rest of his friends run towards the battle. He turned his attention back to Amiko who still had the lifeless look in her eyes. Her pupils were shrinking slightly and so was her altitude above the water. She was now just above the water's surface by a millimeter. Kouji de-digivolved and looked sadly at Amiko.

" Amiko, please listen to me. What you saw there was not true, I would never be unfaithful to you in any way so please, just come back to me. I'm begging you. " She was slowly starting to sink into the pond and all Kouji could do was watch helplessly. He can't reach out to her because everytime he would, he would be pushed back.

" Please, don't leave me. Not now, we need you Amiko, I need you. " Still, she kept on sinking and now her face was slowly starting to sink under the water. Kouji was near tears now as he watched in great despair at the sight.

" AMIKO!!! " His cries remained unheard as Amiko sank deeper and deeper into the endless pit of the pond. Her eyes no longer held any signs of life as she slowly began to close her eyes as she sank deeper and deeper...

**Crappy ending, I know, while i was writing this chapter i didn't realize it would be this long so i had to seperate it into parts and yea, it was sudden i just slapped on an ending quickly so my idea won't disappear lol. So, again, tell me whether i shud post up the next part today or maybe tomorrow and also remember to R&R! Thanks!**


	22. Jealousy and The Beast Part Two

**Vietvn: Ok this is part two of chapter 21, OH MY GOSH its chapter 21 already?! wow...lol i hope u enjoy this part of the chapter.**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Jealousy and the Beast Part Two**

**Amiko's POV**

My world was getting darker and darker, the voice was still there, echoeing throughout the area.

"_ Close your eyes and it'll be all over..."_

It was so tempting but a part of me wanted to stay, wanted to see Kouji one last time. But then, the darkness was overpowering it and I was too weak to fight back, just like Sakiko said.

" _Too afraid to love... " _Her words echoed along with the other voice that was telling me to close my eyes. My eyelids became heavier and heavier and there was nothing I could do about it. My vision became clouded and just when I was about to close my eyes completely, I felt something drop and ripple the calming dark waters. My eyes opened a little wider than before to see what it was but there was nothing, another drop was heard and it rippled the water more. I tried to concentrate on what it was but couldn't then, I caught sight of a small water droplet, rippling the water once again.

The more the water dropped, the more I could see clearly. It came to a point where I could clearly see what it was now, it was not ordinary water, they were tears.

Tears? I didn't understand, I wasn't crying was I? The tears kept coming, little bit at a time. The more they dropped the more the dark water I was surrounded by became clearer and clearer. I still didn't understand why though, where were these tears coming from? At this point my eyes were fully opened now but the colours through my eyes were still dull **(A/N: meaning that her eyes are still devoid)**. That is, until above me, there was a bright light coming down. I reached out to it as I felt the warmth of it, it was so inviting I just had to grasp it. Once it was in my reach, I wrapped my fingers around it and warmth suddenly flowed through my body and I felt like I was actually alive again. The colours in my eyes were bright and lively now and I could feel my chest slowly rise and fall. I was breathing again.

**Up above before any of those things happened...**

After Amiko had sank beneath the waters, Kouji tried desperately to reach in after her but as his fingers skimmed the surface of the water, he drew back at how cold it was. All he could do was stare in sadness at his one true love, sinking deeper and deeper. Soon it became hard to see her figure. His knees gave way and he collasped onto the forest floor while clutching at the ground and at his D-tector which was still in his hand. He lowered his head in shame and let the tears that were escaping his eyes flow smoothly down his cheeks.

' _I'm sorry Amiko, I'm so sorry, I couldn't do anything to prevent this. I'm so weak, if I would have been stronger I could have. You really didn't deserve this and I don't deserve a person so kind and sweet as you... ' _He thought miserably as he cried silently. He didn't notice but his tears were dripping into the pond and rippling its calm surface everytime it fell.

" I'm so sorry... " he choked out softly as he clutched his D-tector tighter. One last tear dropped onto the screen of his D-tector and it lit up, a single beam of light shot out from it and went towards the bottom of the pond. He looked up with confused eyes and gently wiped his tears with his hand and stood up slowly while looking at his D-tector. Ophanimon was on the screen and said these final words before dissappearing.

" Do not lose hope, Kouji. If you truly love her, she will come back. " He didn't understand what she meant, Amiko sank to her demise right in front of his eyes and he could only watch. Was there still hope for her to come back? A new ray of hope lit up within his heart that she will come back.

**Amiko's POV**

Warmth, something I never felt for in the longest period of time in my life. I truly felt like I was alive again, I was abruptly lifted into the air and broke through the surface of water. I opened my eyes to see the brightness of the world above. It surprised me that I wasn't drenched with water, the force softly lowered me to ground level and I was pratically standing on water. But when my feet touched the cool surface of it, I saw the very person I held dear.

Kouji was standing at the water's edge, looking at me with surprised eyes and they were also filled with happiness. I walked slowly towards him in fear that if I walked too fast and not so gently, that I would break the delicate water surface and plummage to the dark demise from which I was rescued from. I didn't want to be sent back there again. I stood in front of him with soft eyes, we stood there staring at each other before I broke the ice. Even though I saw those horrible images of Kouji kissing Zoe, I couldn't let them overpower the strong feeling I felt for Kouji deep inside my heart. I lunged at him and pulled him into a hug, one of which he greatly returned. We sank to the grounds still hugging each tightly as I buried my face into his jacket. I missed that warm feeling, it could even be compared to the warmth that saved me. Maybe it was his warmth that saved me...

I pulled away from the hug and looked into his eyes, it was then that I noticed that there were faint tear stains on his cheeks. Was he crying? I only saw Kouji cry once and that was when he rushed into the hospital where Kouichi was dead and then was miraculously brought back to life. I smiled a soft smile and he returned it with one of his own. We were just about to close the remaining space from our faces when a loud explosion could be heard**(A/N: Well that ruin the moment **¬¬). We both jerked our attention to the source and for the first time, I saw the new character that were apparently attacking my friend. She looked like an opposite version of Sakiko who I noticed was also there, fighting her counter part.

" What happened? " I asked.

" Long story but we gotta help the others. " Kouji replied and we both got up and ran towards the battle. Kouji took out his D-tector and digivoled into KendoGarurumon. When I took out my D-tector, my screen was lighting up so I guess I had a new spirit! I decided to test it out and digivolved into whatever it was.

" EXECUTE!! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!! " I felt new power surging through me now and I felt my soul combine with something in the form of a dragon, " MAGNADRAMON! " It didnt feel any different than being Angewomon but I probably looked different. Without further hesitation, I soared through the sky in the speed of light and melee attack the counter part of Sakiko from behind, knocking her off guard.

" What?! It's you!! This can't be!! " she screeched. I snarled at her furiously and prepared an attack.

" Holy Flame! " I shot fire out of my mouth and it burned part of her wings. She growled at me and tried to stab me with her sword but I dodged out of the way and rammed into her again. She screamed in pain but wasn't about to give up. She swung at me again and managed to scratch me on the arm, much to my annoyance. I growled at her again launched another attack, hopefully it will end this fight.

" DRAGON FIRE!!! " The clouds became darker and bolts of energy came down everywhere from the sky. Fumiko panicked as she tried to escape the bolts of energy but to no avail and she was hit by one. She screamed in agonizing pain before Sakiko came up and did an enchantment spell.

" Be banished back to where you came from! Be sealed for all eternity and never come back! " Fumiko screamed once again and her dark aura flew past everyone and dove into the pond where I was imprisoned for the time being. The sky returned back to its normal state and I slowly began to fall to the ground but before I could reach the ground, I de-digivolved and went plummeting down. But I didn't hit the hard earth surface, instead I fell into warm arms. I looked up tiredly and saw it was Kouji who caught me. I smiled at him and sat up slightly in his arms.

" That sure took a lot outta me. " I sighed.

" Yeah, that happened to me the first time I got my beast spirit. " he replied. I smiled again and everyone crowded around us.

" That was totally awsome! You got your beast spirit! " exclaimed Takuya. I started to get up slowly with the help of Kouji and nodded my head.

" Yup! It was fun but tiring. "

" Amiko!! You're ok!! " shouted Tommy as he ran up and hugged me, I smiled down at him and everyone smiled back. I never knew that I would missed this much.

" At least you controlled it well, unlike these guys the first time they got their spirits. " commented Zoe. I nodded my head but didn't say anything, I have to admit it but I was still pretty upset about what I saw. I don't know whether it was true or not but it made me uncomfortable. Zoe must have sensed it and was about to open her mouth to say something when Sakiko came into the picture.

" That was a very tiring day indeed, so I'm inviting to rest for one more night before continuning on your long journey. " offered Sakiko with honest and sincere eyes this time. Everyone accepted and Sakiko prepared a feast for everyone to celebrate. It was more like a party than an eating hour. Everyone was having fun, lauging and talking amongst each other and people who enjoyed the food and drinks there. I did enjoy the party just as much as everyone else but I needed time to reflect and a little peace and quiet so I snuck away from the banquet hall and went to the lake I supposedly took Kouji to.

I sat on the sloping hill that was on the edge of the lake and watched the fireflys dance around in the sky and near the ground. The crickets chirping could be heard softly in the night. I pulled my knees towards my chest and rested my head on them, I thought about what the fake Sakiko said, even though it was just to lure me into a trap, it still bothered me how right she was.

' _She's right...I've never loved anyone other than my family. I still don't trust my feeling completely because I'm afraid that I'll end up heartbroken, I don't want to end up like the girls in my school. Never, maybe that's why I'm afraid. ' _I sighed a deep sigh,' _Maybe Kouji deserve someone better than me. ' _I soft breeze lifted my hair and set it down again. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard footsteps coming towards me. I turned to look back to see who it was and it was Kouji. I smiled softly at him to acknowledge his presence before turning around and looking out at the lake again. He took a seat beside me and we sat there in silent for a while, not saying anything to each other.

" Amiko, about what happened... " He began, " That wasn't really Zoe who I was kissing, it was Sakiko's counter part Fumiko. She was only doing that because it was a part of her plan. I would never do that in my entire life. " I blinked and realization hit me, I smiled a sad smile and thought, ' _I guess I really don't deserve Kouji, I doubted him when I shouldn't have. ' _Kouji must've noticed the smile I gave in responce, it wasn't a smile of relief but a sad one.

" Amiko, is something bothering you that you want to talk about? " I let out a sigh, might as well say it now then keep it bottled up, I know one thing for sure, Kouji is a guy who understands.

" The more I think about it, the more I realized that I don't really deserve someone like you. Even though Fumiko only said those nasty things to me just to push me into the water, I really am afraid to love. I never expierenced the love from another person other than my family, I know for sure that I could trust my family when it comes to love but when it comes to other people...I'm uncertain. Love can be a wonderful thing but yet at the same time, it can be the worst thing that happened to you. I'm afraid that I'll get my heart broken. I hope you understand Kouji, you don't have to stick around with me. "

" No, I want to be with you, more than anything. I'm new at this stuff too but don't you say those things. We can take things slowly if it makes you feel better. But you mean to me more than anything in the world, I love you so much. No matter how much we love each other, as long as we do than it'll be ok. I understand. " He pulled me into a hug and I hugged back.

" I never doubted the fact that you'll understand. I promise to love you for as long as I live and with each passing day, my love for you will grow."**(A/N: Awwwwww! Fluffiness...) **I whispered.

" Smae thing goes for me. " He replied back, " And before I forget, you owe me one. "

" One what? " I asked confused as I looked at him, he looked at me knowingly and then it finally occured to me what he meant.

" Oh. " He smiled and tilted my chin upward and he kissed me softly on the lips. I kissed back and rested my hand on his shoulders while he pulled me closer to deepen the kiss, I was surprised when I felt him nip at my lip so I parted my mouth a bit to let him in. Our tounges battled for dominance. The kiss soon ended since we ran out of breath and he rested his head on the crook of my neck where he began to place small butterfly kisses on my neck. I gasped slightly and couldn't but let out a small laugh which made Kouji stop and gave me a questioning look.

" What? "

" I have to admit, I never knew you could french kiss like that. And it was my first. " He smirked at my responce and whispered in my ear, his hot breath sent shivers down my spine.

" Do you wanna go for another round? " But before we could do that, a voice interupted our second make out time of the night.

" You were right after all Kouichi! They ran off from the party, picked a nice quiet spot and started making out! "

" Yeah, and you owe me ten bucks when we get back. " We both turned around to find Zoe, JP, Takuya, and Kouichi standing at the top of the slope that we were sitting in the middle of. I felt the heat on my cheeks increased and I tried to act like nothing happened.

" I don't know what you're talking about. "

" We were just talking. " added in Kouji who seems to be emberassed too.

" You guys are such bad liars. One, your cheeks are red. " I side glanced to Kouji and true enough, his cheeks were tinged with pink from what I can see in the dark, " and two...you need to wipe your bottom lip Amiko. " She said lastly as she peered down closer to my face. I blushed a deeper shade of crimson red and took my finger to wipe my lip from the kiss.

" Kouji! I never knew you know how to french kiss! " said Takuya, or more like shouted so the whole world could hear and that got Kouji blushing a deeper shade of red just like me and he started to get up with a muderous look in his eyes.

" Takuya... " growled Kouji as he made his way towards him, Takuya put his hands in front of him in defence as he backed away slowly.

" Uhh...Not like it's a bad thing! It's great! Who would've guessed you could, Kouji! Eheheheh. " laughed Takuya nervously before he took off into a sprint and ran for his life with Kouji hot on his trails. Zoe came down and sat beside me hurriedly.

" I know what happened and what you saw, so do you forgive me? "

" Yeah of course! " I said happily.

" How did it feel like to be french kissed? " asked Zoe expectantly. I leaned my head back away from her as she asked that question.

" Uhhhhh..."

" C'mon, tell me! Did it feel great? Heavenly? How did he kiss you?! Tell me! Please?! "

" Ok, ok. " I said and leaned in and whispered to her, " He kissed nice. " After I said, I had on a cheesy grin and we both pulled back and laughed.

**Normal POV**

Everything was perfect under the starry night sky. The digidestines could stay there forever and not have a care in the world. But their enjoyable night will soon end for the eyes of an evil presence looked down on them and was plotting something evil. The evil figure who watched the happy scene in her crystal ball grinned with malice as she thought it her sadistic mind, ' _Be happy now for later all your cherished memories will be replaced by pain filled ones and I will have the last laugh...' _

**Oh no, wonder who this nasty villain is. well, there u go, that's the second part of chapter 21. plz dont hurt me if its crappy! anyways, leave a comment, suggestion, a few points when you review! Thanks!**


	23. Down the Dark Rabbit Hole and Never Out

**Vietvn: Hello! I am bak with another update!! Sorry, i was planning on updating this yesterday but yea, hmw and a lot of it...ugh! thank u so much for those who reviewed though! This is chapter twenty two omg! twenty two, thas a lot! hope u enjoy it. I like the title for this chapter...if i do say so myself lol. anyways, start reading!**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Down the Dark Rabbit Hole and Never Out**

The very next morning, the real Sakiko had again treated them to a breakfast feast, much to JP's content. After that was done, she bid them luck for on their journey and they set out. The digidestines were still pretty nervous about going to the tower, with each step they took the more and more than evil aura became stronger and more visible in the atmosphere around them. But their determination was much stronger than that, they were willing to sacrifice everything to rid the digital world from evil again, just like they had done before except this time, they had someone new.

Amiko strode alongside Kouji quietly but still had a shine of cheefulness in her eyes but some might think that she's only happy because her arm was linked with Kouji's while his hands were still in his pockets. Takuya was in deep thoughts about who this witch digimon might be, the only clue they got was from Fumiko.

' _If I remember correctly, Fumiko had told us that the witch like digimon that ruled the tower was a fallen Ophanimon. I never knew a celestial digimon could be consumed by darkness too...' _Thought Takuya as he continued walking straight ahead. Zoe glanced over at the goggle cladded boy with curiousity and a bit of concern for him. Knowing Takuya, he was always trying to be a good leader and figure things out before anything bad happens to his friends. Kouichi was, as usual, keeping a close eye on his brother and at the same time, smiling ever so slightly at the scene before him. It was rather cute that they were like this, Kouji and Amiko acting like a couple and all. He was very glad that Kouji had found someone out there to melt his ice cold heart.

The walk was very quiet, no one spoke a word, not even Neemon**(A/N: I keep forgetting that Bokomon and Neemon are there X) )** It was either that everyone was in their own little world or that they were deep in thoughts about this new character that was terrorizing the digital world. Finally, the silence was broken when a sigh was let out by Takuya. Apparently, he had given up on who this digimon is and was clearly fustrated that it was someone he can't recognize. The group stopped shortly just as Takuya came to a halt due to the fustration that was building up inside him.

" Has anyone other than me got any clue on who this digimon might be?**(A/N: That rhymed!)** " he asked while looking at each and one of his friends. They each shook their heads no in responce, Takuya heaved another sigh as he continued to walk forward again. Everyone soon followed their leader as he walked onwards, soon they each grew tired and decided to just stand and rest for a bit before continuing. Afterall, they still had half a day left.

" Man, I hate this weird feeling I'm getting... " mumbled Takuya.

" Maybe it's just the atmosphere that is bothering you. " suggested Zoe while looking around warily. Amiko frowned slightly, she didn't like the atmosphere either, who could blame Zoe for complaining. She felt Kouji slightly tug her and she sat down along with him, she glanced over to him, he had been a lot quieter than usual and its been bothering Amiko. She wanted to ask but she thought that was being too nosy. Maybe it was something personal and Kouji didn't want to talk about it. Amiko sighed and leaned her head lazily on Kouji's shoulder in a tired manner. They had been walking all day, since no Trailmon would dare come and do service around this part of the digital world. I mean who would unless they're not afraid of getting killed by some unknown force of evil. After a few minutes of more silence, Takuya stood up and dusted himself off before turning to the group again.

" Well, we don't want to waste anytime sitting around here doing nothing. Let's continue walking and we'll see how things will go. " he said. Everyone nodded in agreement and got up after Takuya and once again, continue to follow him towards the tower. About ten meters towards the castle, a strong force abruptly came out of nowhere, disturbing the silence and knocked back all the unexpected digidestines into the trees. Amiko was hit first and was sent flying back into a tree before Kouji could do anything but soon he too himself was flung back by the invisible force.

Amiko slid down painfully against the tree as she struggled to get up, wincing ever so slightly at the impact the attack caused.

" Amiko! Are you ok? " asked Kouji, worry and concern was evident in his eyes and his voice. Amiko managed to nod slowly and with the help from Kouji, stood up shakily along with the others. All was silent again, as if the attack didn't even happen.

" What was that?! " asked Takuya to no one.

" I didn't see anything either. " replied Tommy also looking around in alert. Everyone shifted their gaze from side to side while gripping their D-tectors tightly so they could digivolve fast enough to take down whatever had attacked them. Just then, the same force appeared again but this time, everyone was ready and managed to dodge out of the way while quickly digivolving into their spirits.

" Howling Laser! " Lobomon made an attempt to shoot down whatever it was that attacked them but only chipped off a branch from a tree. Each warriors looked around their surroundings, all back-to-back to cover more ground.

" There! " shouted Kazemon, " Hurricane Wind!! " But her attack made no contact with nothing. " Where did it go?! "

" This is so confusing! " exclaimed Beetlemon as he glanced around. This continued on for quite some time and the warriors were soon getting annoyed with this attackers strategy of attacking. Every once in a while, there would be a sudden movement in the trees and bushes but everytime the warriors would fire, they would hit nothing. Angewomon was pratically the only one who didn't fire at all at the noises and sudden movements. All she did was just look around, even the slight whoosh sound that was made in the area didn't faze her. She stood as still as a statue until her gaze narrowed on something in the tree.

" Celestial Arrow! " Her attack directly hit something in the tree and it fell to the ground. Everyone turned at the noise, Angewomon walked towards the thing that dropped out of the tree and inspected it.

" Alright you did it! " praised Takuya. Angewomon didn't answer but held up the object that was in her hand, it was a small crystal ball but was cracked due to her attack.

" It was just an illusion. " she said, " It was being projected by this."

" How'd you know where it was? " asked Zoe.

" I saw it shine off from the sun's glare. " Everyone de-digivolve and inspected the small crystal ball.

" I wonder how it got there in the first place and who put it there. " wondered Zoe out loud.

" I don't know, but I have a feeling it may be one of those witch's henchman. " said Tommy.

" Yeah, I think so too. " agreed Kouichi.

" Wait, but what kind of an illusion can attack us physically? " asked Kouji.

" Yeah... " But it was clear that no one knew the answer to that one so they sort of shrugged it off and continue on walking towards the tower. Amiko still had the crystal ball with her, she thought it would be useful. As they walk, they finally reached to the tower's base but there wasn't any sign of an entrance.

" So...how do we get in? " asked Tommy to no one in particular.

" We should find a doorbell. " concluded Neemon.

" Idiot! This is a super villain's place! We can't just waltz in like that! " shouted Bokomon.

" There has to be some sort of secret way to get in... " thought Zoe.

" HI!! " exclaimed a hight pitched voice from behind the group. Apparently, the small voice startled the group. They jumped at the sound and hastly turned around to see who it was. It turns out to be...Calumon!**(A/N: He's baacckkk!!! squeals)** Amiko and Zoe squealed and immediately scooped up the small digimon and nuzzling it.

" Calumon! Where'd you go in Sakiko's forest? " asked Takuya, surprised to see the little digimon himself along with everyone else.

" I was looking for you! " Calumon exclaimed cutely which caused Amiko to squeal.

" But this isn't really a place for you to be right now. " said Kouji.

" I know, but I have to tell you something important. " Everyone looked expectantly at the small creature, " Lady Sakiko said that the way to get into the tower is hidden behind a black rose thorn bush. No one goes near there cuz the flowers are poisonous to the touch but they have a very sweet and alluring smell. "

" Really? Where is it? " asked JP.

" It's on the right side of the tower, just a little over here. " said Calumon as he started to hop towards the right of the forest. The digidestines followed the small digimon, as they kept following Calumon, they noticed that the air around them was engulfed with a very sweet odor. The odor was very stronge and it got stronger and stronger as they kept walking. Soon, they arrive in front of a black rose bush that was filled with thorns and vines that also began to grow and make it's way up along the tower's wall.

" This is it. But Lady Sakiko never told me how to remove the bush without touching it. " said Calumon sadly.

" It's ok, we'll figure something out. " assured Takuya, " Hey! Maybe we can burn it! Plants burn from fire right? " Everyone nodded.

" Yeah, let's give it a shot. " said Amiko.

" Ok! EXECUTE!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!! AGUNIMON!! " Takuya digivolved into Agunimon and everyone stood back as Agunimon was about to attack the rose bush.

" PYRO PUNCH!!! " he sent fist of flames towards the bush but when they hit the bush, it only let off smoke but nothing was damaged.

" Huh? "

" It didn't work. " said Amiko disbelievingly.

" Yeah, but how? " thought Kouji, " That should have burnt it for sure but there isn't a single scratch or burn mark on any of the roses. "

" Weird... " said Zoe as she looked at the rose bush suspiciously. Everyone was puzzled and was thinking hard on any way to take down the rose bush but to no avail.

' _If an attack won't work, then what will? There doesn't seem to be any possible way to get in without touching the rose bush. ' _Thought Amiko. Just then, something rattled the rose bush. Everyone looked towards it and to their surprise it was moving on its own. The bush was rattling for quite sometime until it suddenly shot out two vines from deep within the bush and headed directly towards Amiko who stood there too shocked to move.

" Amiko!! " everyone shouted in alert. The vines wrapped itself around her and began to pull her towards the bush.

" AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! "

" Amiko!!! " Kouji grabbed her outstretched hand and everyone took a hold of one another to prevent Kouji from being dragged in too**(A/N: So think of it as someone grabs Kouji while someone else grabs onto the person who is holding onto Kouji and so on and so forth)**. Their effort was proven to be of no use as Kouji was still being dragged towards the bush while Amiko held onto Kouji's hand as tight as she could. The tug-a-war between the group and the bush for Amiko was like fighting a losing battle, Amiko thought her arm was going to tear any minute now but she still refused to let go and be swallowed up by a poisonous bush. Kouji on the otherhand, was determine not to lose Amiko again to the brink of death.

They struggled for as long as they could but more vines shot out and soon made it even more difficult to keep Amiko from being pulled in. Finally, the bush overpowered the digidestines and both Kouji and Amiko were pulled into a small opening in the bush.

" KOUJI!!! AMIKO!!! " everyone shouted in vain but only heard their echoeing screams in reply. The bush resealed itself, preventing anyone from going after them.

" No! We have to go after them! " shouted Kouichi.

" But there is no other way! " snapped back Takuya, clearly fustrated and worried about his friends. For all they know, they might have been eaten by a monster and might not be seen again. He let out a growl and kicked the nearest thing in hopes of releasing his anger. To his surprise, the thing that he kicked turns out to be the same crystal ball that might have dropped out of Amiko's grasp when she was being pulled into the bush along with Kouji. Takuya bent down and gingerly picked up the crystal ball with his gloved hands and inspected it.

" Hey, that's the same crystal ball that Amiko was holding. " said Zoe as she came up to Takuya and peered down at it.

" But what use does it have? " asked Takuya with an irritated edge to his voice. JP let out a sigh and began to step back slightly to lean against a tree. Instead of the tree trunk though, he was met by a snout pointing to his back. He immediately froze with fear that it was some sort of bloodthirsty digimon. JP slowly turned around with wide eyes and let out a yelp at what he saw. Takuya, Zoe, Bokomon, Tommy and Kouichi looked over to JP, alarmed**(A/N: Neemon just looked elsewhere. XD). **

" What is that?! "

**With Kouji and Amiko**

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! " They both yelled as they fell down a never ending dark abyss. Kouji took the oppertunity to slip his arms around Amiko's waist to prevent her from the impact if they ever reach the bottom of the pit.

Amiko felt his warm embrace and immediately burried her face into his chest as they continue to fall. They finally reached a small landing but skidded off of it and continue to fall again but this time they finally stopped and reached ground. They tumbled and skidded until finally they both stopped tumbling with Kouji landing on top of Amiko, both of his hands pinned on either side of Amiko. He panted as he looked down at Amiko's face who was also panting from the fall.

" Are you hurt? " asked Amiko worriedly.

" No, are you? " Amiko nodded her head, telling him that she wasn't. Kouji got off of Amiko and gently helped her stand up, he dusted himself along with Amiko to rid themselves from the dirt. Once they were done, they looked around in the darkness. Kouji pulling Amiko closely to him so that nothing would leap out and snatch her.

" It's so dark... " whispered Amiko. Kouji held her more closely.

" Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you. " The abyss was dark for sure but not pitch black that they couldn't see a thing. They could faintly see the outline of walls but didn't know exactly where they were.

" What do we do? " asked Amiko.

" I don't know, but maybe we could feel our way around. " suggested Kouji as they began to walk slowly as to not trip or run into anything. They kept close to each other so the neither of them would stray too far and become lost. That was the last thing they wanted to happen in a situation like this, being trapped somewhere in a villain's territory.

They continue walking for a very long time until they could faintly see a stream of dull light that was outlined in a rectangular shape. They headed towards it and pushed against it. It creaked open, letting more light stream in. As they pushed it further, they were soon in a gloomy looking hallway and they had just came out of a portrait. Amiko opened the portrait door quietly and stepped onto the blood red carpet that stretched down the very long looking hallway.

Kouji followed Amiko and shut the portrait door. They glanced around the candle litted hallway and found that it was empty.

" Which way do we go? " whispered Amiko to Kouji. He looked from one end to the hallway to the other and took a hold of Amiko's hand and dragged her up the hallway**(A/N: The right side, I think?)** They walked silently through the hallway and soon came to two double doors. Kouji and Amiko looked at one another as if communicating telepathetically until they each place a hand on the door and gently pushed it open. It moved easily and they crept through the small space that they made between the two doors. The room was like the hallway; gloomy and was litted with candle holders. Amiko shut the two doors gently behind them as Kouji and her began to look around the room.

" What is this place? " whispered Amiko.

" I don't know, but it's giving me the creeps. "

" Yeah...same with me... " Amiko and Kouji looked around the room some more, the items that they found were pretty strange looking and looked like it was use for the dark arts. There was a shelf of disturbing things in jars**(A/N: Eyeballs of various types, dead rodents and reptiles, a chopped off hand of a digimon... You get the idea right?) **Amiko shuddered as she stared at the jars and quickly averted her gaze to prevent herself from getting sick. The room was also filled with various containers with strange liquids in them with all sort of different colours and there were shelves that were filled with spell books. Overall, the room looked like a witch's lair where they mix enchanted potions with their huge black cauldron. But surprisingly, there was no black cauldron but a stand with a medium sized crystal ball. Kouji and Amiko walked towards the crystal ball which was centered directly in the room. The ball was filled with a hazy black and purple gas, all swirling around inside the crystal ball.

Amiko felt like the need to touch it and before she could protest, her fingers touched the cool surface of the crystal ball. A sudden force of dark energy surged through her veins, so powerful and awful that Amiko could hear the screams of people being tortured, see blood splattering everywhere and there was a sudden piercing pain shooting through her chest. She immediately jerk back her hand and collasped on the floor while grabbing her throbbing head.

" Amiko! " Kouji exclaimed, trying to be as quiet as he could while he knealt down beside her. She was breathing heavily and was gasping for air, " What happened? "

Amiko didn't repsond but only shook uncontroably. She buried her face into Kouji's chest while he stroked her back, trying to ease down her shaking.

' _That was...It was like something of a horror movie, where the characters hear the haunting, echoing screams of people dieing and being tortured... Blood...Ugh! It's so bone chilling...Oh my God...Ok, breathe... ' _Thought Amiko. Soon her shaking died down and she was breathing evenly now. Kouji layed his head against hers, he kissed the top of her head and whispered soothing words to her. Amiko thought she was going to fall asleep but forced herself not to even though she loved being held in Kouji's warm embrace.

Unfortunately, when Amiko touched the crystal ball, it triggered a strong force to an evil, female digimon who happened to be the ruler of this tower. She only smirked and quietly ushered her guards to capture them. As her guards left, she glanced into her small hand held mirror to watch the scene unfold before her.

" Watchful eyes of my tower, amuse me... " The black framed, oval shaped mirror illuminated four red eyes and soon drifted to the scene to where Kouji and Amiko were.

As Kouji held onto Amiko, the candlelights were blown out by a breeze and all became black. Amiko glanced up feafully in the dark and before either of them could react, something hit Amiko on the back of her neck hard**(A/N: I think its one of those pressure points, i dont know...something like that...)** and she soon limply collasped on the floor along with Kouji.

**There! It took me forever to think of something! It's getting close to the falling action, which means its near the end. If you ppl luv my story, then yes...its quite sad but im delaying as long as I can cuz i myself dont want to end it yet. Well, theres just a couple of parts left so yea. And also, I'm suffering from writer's block for a while :/ so yea, i'll try to update as soon as possible. Remember, R&R! Thanks!**


	24. Waking Up Into a Nightmare

**Vietvn: I am soo sorry if this isn't gud enough for you! cuz im running low on ideas and stuff like that. But i will try to make the next chapter gud but for now, bare with me.**

****

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Waking Up Into a Nightmare**

**Outside with Takuya and the Others...**

" What is that?! " asked Tommy as JP ran away from where he was standing.

" It's a gargoyle. " replied Zoe as-a-matter-of-factly. She walked over to it and placed a hand on the snout, " It's a mythical creature from the medival time period. " **(A/N: I looked that up, im such a nerd X) ) **

" Oh... "

" But what I'm wondering is why the statue is here in the first place. " Zoe continued as she looked thoughtfully, " It's in the middle of a forest. Usually, they're seen at the top of a building. "

They all started to crowd around the statue to study its features. It's mouth was slightly open, big enough to fit Tommy's head in it. It also had goat-like horns and bat like wings. The gargoyle was sitting scrunched up with it's legs and arms squished in towards its body. Takuya looked at the gargoyle for a while and then looked at where it was looking at.

" It's staring at the bush. " he concluded.

" Yeah, I wonder why. " said Kouichi as he too looked from the gargoyle to the bush. Everyone looked confused for a while, looking from the gargoyle to the bush. Tommy glanced around the clearing for a while until he took a step back.

" Maybe there's something near the gargoyle that might give us any clue. " Everyone nodded in agreement and searched around the area. They spread out but not too far away, looking in bushes, trees, shrubs, anything in the forest that was around the statue. After a while of searching, Zoe piped up.

" Hey guys! I found something! " JP, Takuya, Tommy, Kouichi, Bokumon and Neemon all stopped what they were doing and looked over to where the blonde was. She was dusting leaves off of something that was slim and small and maybe only stood up to her hips. When they came over, Zoe had cleared off most of the leaves to reveal a small, rotating platform with a mirror on it.

" What do you think it is? "

" I'm not sure myself but the mirror is here to reflect something off from the sun's light. Maybe it has something to do with the gargoyle over there. " said Bokomon.

" But there's nothing to reflect, you need like a crystal or something to do that. " said JP, " Plus this place is dark. " Indeed he was right, the tree's leaves and branches covered the whole area in darkness.

" Yeah..." Kouichi sighed but then noticed Takuya holding onto the crystal ball that Amiko had dropped, " Hey! We can use that! " Takuya and the others looked down at the crystal orb in Takuya's hands and he shrugged.

" Why not? " He walked over and placed the orb inside the gargoyle's mouth, it fit perfectly.

" Now all we need to do is shine a little light. " said Zoe, " You guys, help me clear the branches away from the tree over there. " She pointed over to the tree where it was directly above them.

" No problem. " They all climbed up the tree and began to take off the leaves that were blocking the way, soon they had a small stream of faint light but that's all they needed.

Zoe got behind the mirror and started to rotate it slowly at different angles. As expected, the light from the sun bounced off the mirror and Zoe directed it to the crystal ball. The light shone into the crystal orb and reflected it directly at the bush. To their surprise, the black rose bush cleared out of the way as if avoiding the sunlight.

" Wow! Who would've thought! " exclaimed Takuya. Everyone walked towards the dark clearing the bush had made, " Look out Kouji and Amiko cuz here we come! " And with that, he jumped into the whole where his yells echoed all the way down the tunnel.

" We'll stay here, just in case we need to make a quick getaway. " said Bokomon as he held onto Neemon's paints to prevent him from jumping in along with the rest of the remaining digidestines.

Everyone nodded to each other and took one leaping step.

" JERONAMO!! "

They all fell down the dark abyss where Kouji and Amiko had disappeared earlier. They're screams and shouts bounced off the walls until they reached the bottom with a thud. Takuya sat up while rubbing his sore head of which he landed on. He looked around the dark area where all his friends were sprawled around. They each slowly got up and looked around at where they had fallen.

" I wonder where we are. " came Zoe's voice.

" Yeah. "

" Hey, there's a tunnel. I wonder where it leads to. " pointed out Tommy's voice in the darkness. Takuya looked all around the place until he could faintly see the walls of the pit they were in, leading off to somewhere else.

" Yeah, Tommy's right. It beats standing here all day long. " replied Takuya. He slowly trudged towards the tunnel as to not bump into anything.

" Maybe it'll help if we put each others hand on another person's shoulder so we won't get lost. " said Zoe as she placed a hand on Takuya's shoulder who was leading the way**(A/N: they're in a line and one person has their hands on the person's shoulder in front of them). **They walked in the dark for a while until they came to the very same door that Kouji and Amiko had gone through. As Takuya opened it though, they were quickly surrounded by Devimons.

" Uh...I don't suppose this is the welcoming commitee. " said Takuya while shifting his gaze back and forth between each guards.

" Sorry kid, but we're gonna have to take you downtown... " said one of the Devimons.**(A/N: He means take them to the dungeons XD)**

" Not if I can help it. " said Takuya as everyone took this que to digivolve. They were certainly not going to get captured without a fight.

" Pyro Tornado! " Agunimon did his round house kick on one of the guards and they were sent hurdling through the wall. The warriors fought off all the guards easily and proceeded to make their way down the same dimly lit hall once they de-digivolved.

" This place is even creepier than the mansion we were in. " said JP as he looked nervously at the walls of portraits, it seems that the eyes of each person painted was secretly following them. With that thought, he sped up and stayed more closely to Takuya and the rest of the group. It was then that they came upon the same door Kouji and Amiko had been into but little did they know, that someone was expecting them. As Takuya was about to push open the door, he was unexpectedly bound by chains that came from the cieling and was pulled up into the cieling's trap door of where the chains came from.

" TAKUYA!! " His friends screamed but they were too late to do anything as the chains hauled him up and disappeared to God knows where. But that wasn't all that was gonna happen, the paintings from each side opened up too and out came two demonic arms that pulled JP and Tommy into each portrait, the doors to the portrait shut closed and only left Zoe and Kouichi to fend for themselves. They stood back to back, ready to take on anything that might come out and attack them.

Unexpectedly, Zoe fell through the floor with a scream. Kouichi looked back just in time to see a trap door close again and he was left alone. He cautiously peered around the empty hall which had gone completely quiet. Too busy looking around the hall, Kouichi didn't notice the looming figure behind him but it was too late when he noticed for a hand had clasped itself over his mouth and knocked him out cold.

**With Kouji**

Darkness was everywhere, its been going on for a while but now, Kouji could feel something lift him up and take him out of the dark pit. He knew he was still alive but his body didn't respond. Desperately, he tried to open his eyes. After coming to a mere squint, he realized that he was on the ground. With another massive amount of effort, he was able to pull himself up as his vision went from a blur to a fairly clear one. He sat up right and rubbed his aching head. He rested his hands back down on the ground and he soon came to realize that the floor was cold and damp. A wave of confusion swept over him, for the first time he glanced around his surroundings. The confusion was soon replaced with shock and panic as the past events flood back into his mind. The only thing he could think of right now was...

" Amiko... " He said her name in a barely audible whisper. He growled in annoyance and fustration as he also recalled the last memory in his mind, which were the one where he was knocked out by a mysterious attacker. He hauled himself up from the ground but only to be confronted by iron bars.

' _A prison? ' _Kouji then noticed that he was in a dungeon of some kind, not in a cage for there were other cells across from him. He did a double take and zeroed in on the person or should I say **people** who were also locked in the many cells. It was his friends and brother.

' _When did they get here?! ' _He steadily walked over to the iron bars, " Takuya, " he called out. There was no responce so he called out louder this time, " Takuya! " There was a slight moan but Takuya still seems dead. Kouji rolled his eyes and peered around the dungeon, there seems to be no signs of guards anywhere so he took in a deep breath and shouted, " TAKUYA WAKE UP DAMMIT!! " With the loud shout, Takuya bolted upright and looked around alarmingly.

" Wha?! " His gaze soon landed on Kouji who was standing there, watching his friend be an idiot, "Kouji?... KOUJI!! " Takuya finally shouted happily.

" Don't celebrate yet, we're in a dungeon cell idiot. " Takuya soon realized that Kouji was indeed right.

" Hey! How did we get here?! " he gripped the bars as if trying to find some way to break them. He looked as equally annoyed as Kouji the first time he found out. Takuya glanced down at his unconscious friends and lightly shook them all awake**(A/N: So yea, Takuya and the others are in one cell while Kouji is in the other cell across from them)** When they came to, they also were shocked to find themselves behind bars. Kouji felt like something was missing in his heart but couldn't figure out what it was until he glanced all around his cell. It was then that he noticed that not Amiko was not there with him. How could he not notice it before?

" AMIKO!! SHE'S NOT HERE!! " He exclaimed.

" What?! You mean she's not with you?! " asked Zoe frightfully.

" This is bad... " muttered Kouichi, " Who knows what they could have done to her. I mean, her being the spirit holder of Angewomon. "

" Aww man... " cursed Takuya, " It seems like everyone's out to get her. " They all stood there, wondering and worrying about Amiko's whereabouts. Either she's alright and can still be saved or the opposite which everyone one is hoping that she isn't dead or being tortured to a slow and painful death. Kouji was mad at himself that he had let that happen again but vowed that he'll rescue Amiko and she'll be safe and out of danger once they take care of the ruler of the tower which seems to be the source of evil that has been terrorizing the digital world.

Takuya was pacing around, trying to figure out something. Mainly on how they were going to get out of here on time if Amiko was still alive. As he was about to make his 10th lap for pacing around, the sudden sound of the door to the dungeon opened and everyone looked over to see a Devimon guard walking in and down the hall that seperated the cells.

" Looks like you're all awake. Good, cuz you guys have a message. " he sneered as he stood out of the way to let someone pass by. Another pair of footsteps walked in and the digidestines saw a figure who had a superior aura around it along with a darker one. It radiated off of the figure so strongly that they could actually feel it in the air around them. As the figure came into view, they soon saw who it was clearly. It was a female digimon, who was wearing a long purple and black kimono like outfit. She also wore sandals and had four black wings behind her. Her complexion was very feminin but her skin was also deathly pale, one that which rivals a ghost but under her eyes were heavy eyeliner.

But what caught everyone's attention was the fact that she reminded them of a fallen angel of some sort and the demonic, rotting claw that she had for a left hand**(A/N: Im nah gonna go into too much description but you can search up her pic)**. She stood near the front of the cells, not directly in between so Kouji and Takuya along with the rest of his friends can see her clearly. She wore a faint smirk as she surveyed the digidestines over.

" Hn...What an interesting choice for the warrior's spirit. " she muttered under her breath, " You must be the so called legendary warriors, the ones that defeated Lucemon once upon a time ago. " She spoke, loud and clear, " It's quite hard to believe that Lucemon was defeated by mere mortal childrens... " She shifted her gaze from Kouji and then to Takuya.

" Pathetic. " She scoffed.

" Ok, who are you anyways lady?! " asked Takuya, or more like demanded as he gripped the iron bars and glared daggers at the new character, " You can't just walk in and talk to us like we're trash! " **(A/N: I was about to say, ' You can't just walk in and talk shit about us! ' XD if you don't like that sentence then ignore it and use the one provided or you can use this one too XD whichever one, it doesn't matter)**

" I am Lilithmon. One of the Seven Great Demon Lords, ruler of this tower and soon to become you're worst enemy. " She claimed in a rather proud voice, holding her head up high with superiority. Now it was Takuya's turn to scoff.

" Ha! If you know Lucemon, then I bet he was a part of your little group. **Great Demon Lords**? Get real. " Lilithmon's mouth turned into a straight and firm line of annoyance.

" Do not **dare** compare me with that weakling Lucemon. The old grump probably been trapped for too long in that confined space to be beaten by the likes of **you**. " she snarled, her expression of annoyance then turned to a smirk, " But enough about Lucemon, that's all in the past. Where is dear Amiko? "

" What did you do to her?! " shouted Kouji. Lilithmon turned her attention to Kouji and smirked even wider.

" Ah yes, you're the legendary warrior of light, and Amiko is your precious person. It's not surprising since it happened before already. "

" What. Did. You. Do. To. Her. " growled Kouji again.

" Nothing...**yet**. I'm simply going to drain all her power of light and turned them into dark. With the amount of power she has now, I will be able to rule the digital world with an iron hand. But of course, this process is slow, since her powers are attached to her soul. It's quite a delicate process."

" Wait a minute! If you're planning on taking her powers and her powers are attached to her soul then that means... " Zoe trailed off and soon everyone was picking up after her.

" You're going to kill her in the process! " shouted Takuya.

" My, aren't we a smart bunch. " said Lilithmon sarcastically.

" ...You witch... " growled out Kouichi.

" Well, since it does take time, I might as well set to work. Ta-Ta. " With that, she turned around to exit the dungeon while laughing like a maniac. Her laughs echoed throughout the dungeon until she disappeared out of sight and slammed the door shut. The digidestines knew they were racing against time now, they have to figure out a way to get out fast enough to save Amiko. But the problem is, there seems to be no way to get out but the cell door, which they don't have the key to. It was most likely in possession of the guards.

" C'mon you guys! Think!! "

" We can't come up with anything! "

" What about we bust this thing down and get out of here? " asked JP.

" Yeah! " JP took out his D-tector and digivolved into Beetlemon.

" Thunder Fist!! " He punched the bars but the electricity seems to bounce back and hit JP twice as hard. He de-digivolved back to JP who was sent back into the wall.

" JP!! " shouted everyone in concern for their friend.

" I'm alright...But what happened? "

" You're attack bounced back and attacked you. " Kouichi said.

" Aww man!! "

" Don't worry, we'll think of something. " assured Takuya though he wasn't too convinced himself.

' _No! I can't think that! Then we'll never get out and save Amiko. We just have to think of something or else all hell will break loose and history will repeat itself again... ' _

**Ok! now we have figured out who the source of evil is but now, how will the digidestines get out on time? Like i said before, i will try to make the next chapter gud in any way but if this chapter sucks then yea, i apologize but tell me then when you review ok? Thanks**


	25. Maze Mania

**Vietvn: Ok, here's another chapter, like I said, srry if I don't update fast enough for you guys and that I'm suffering from writers block **

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Maze Mania**

" Lupin Laser!!! " KendoGarurumon sent out another beam of light from his mouth but it ended up boucing back towards him and narrowly missed him.

" KendoGarurumon! Please, you have to stop this nonsense, there's no point in trying. " pleaded Zoe, " You're just going to waste your energy. "

" Then what do you think we should do?! " snapped back KendoGarurumon. Zoe was silenced with that question, for nearly half an hour they have been thinking of some way to get out of the cells but within those half an hour, Kouji began to get more and more agitated and worried. With all the fustration building up inside him, he couldn't take it anymore and tried to bust down the bars. And with each attempt, he failed.

" Kouji, you need to calm down. I know how you feel but we can't just bash down these bars like that, " reasoned Takuya while snapping his fingers, " JP already tried doing that, do you think it'll work for you? "

" If it weren't for these bars, I would've came over and shut your mouth. "

" What is your problem?! "

" Takuya, " came Kouichi's calm voice that was spoken quietly. Takuya turned around, annoyance was still written on his face but Kouichi took no sign of it, " Kouji is just stressing out because Amiko might be in trouble right now. In truth, you don't really know what he's going through. " Takuya took this into thought and sighed out of fustration and defeat.

" You're right, I don't. " he replied in a voice that was barely audible. He never had someone he loved so much be taken away from him and might be dead at that moment. It goes to show that Kouji really did love Amiko. He took a seat on the cold damp floor and shook his head in dismay.

" But what are we supposed to do? We can't bust through the bars. "

" We'll just hope for the best. " sighed out Kouichi, even though at that moment, Amiko might be dead already.

**Way Earlier, Like around the time when Lilithmon was talking to them...Amiko's POV**

My eyelids felt heavy, no matter how hard I tried to open them, they wouldn't respond. I groaned as a pang of pain ran through my skull and as if that did the trick, I was able to squint open my eyes. The first thing I noticed was that I was behind bars, which was strange since the last I remembered before I passed out was...My eyes snapped open, my mind was now working rapidly as all the memories came flooding back.

' _I was knocked out along with Kouji...Kouji!! Where is he?! ' _I glanced around my cell, worry and panic were the only emotions I could feel right now since there was no sight of the bandana cladded boy anywhere. My heart skipped a beat when I heard the door to the dungeon open and out of instinct, I fell to the floor with my eyes closed as if I was sleeping. I wanted whoever came in here to assume that I was asleep so I wouldn't have to deal with them.

" She's still knocked out cold. " came a gruff voice.

" Yeah, if you didn't hit her so hard then she would have been awake by now. The mistress won't like this. " I didn't recognize any of the voices so I remained motionless.

" C'mon, we gotta deal with those other brats. " **Other **brats? They must mean Takuya and Kouji and the rest of the gang! If Takuya had some how managed to get into the tower, then he must've been caught and is held in a cell along with Kouji! The dungeon door shut and I released the breath that I had unintentionally been holding. I slowly got up from the damp, cold floor and inspected the cell again. I was to say, stuck in a rectangular shaped room with no chance of escaping since the only way out is through that cell door. I huffed, this is going to be tricky. What was going through my mind now is that I needed to get out and fast in order to avoid being killed, tortured...killed whatever! I just didn't want to be stuck in here when I know there were evil people around me.

I thought through the whole situation; first I am stuck in a cell, no windows, and no objects whatsoever. Second, I'm in a villain's hideout which means a lot of evil henchmens and body guards, that's not good. Third, my friends and boyfriend is also stuck in a cell.

My objective; I need a way to get out of my cell, rescue my friend and get the hell outta here. Problem; I don't know how. I clutched my head with fustration. Ugh! My God!! Think!! Think!! Arghh!! This sucks, I'm lost on what to do!

' _C'mon Amiko! Think! You're a smart person, sometimes dumb but overly smart! You worked around these kind of obstacles all the time! This should be no difference! ' _Well come to think of it, it is since my life depended on the plan. If it didn't work out then I'm dead.

' _Ok, let's think this through one more time but keep it simple...I am stuck in a cell, needing a way out but don't know how to start the plan. What are my pluses and minuses...? ' _I started to think on that; my pluses was that I could possibly run and hide easily, considering this place is quite large. Meaning very spacious and a lot of nooks and crannys. But my downside, is that this place is scary and I don't know my way around. For all I know, I might end up getting lost and caught easier than I think. I hung my head a bit, the only solution I could think of is improv. Yup, make it all up along the way. I was good at improvising, if I do say so myself. I never really liked the rule of staying in the line. I made a decision; as soon as something happens, I'll take that oppertunity and make-...

The door to the dungeon opened again and I immediately played dead. My eyes were shut, I could only hear the things around me. I heard the cell door open with a turn of a jingling key. It creaked open loudly as someone stepped into my cell and took a hold of my waist. Naturally, my whole body went limp like a doll. My legs, arms and head dropped towards the ground as the person who held me with their claw like hand started to carry me off to who knows where. My hair was around my face like a curtain so I peered my eyes open meekly to see what was going on while still remaining in the same position.

" Stupid, little brat... " muttered a gruff voice. I noticed that it might be the same person who came into my cell earlier, probably a guard. My ears perked up when I heard a faint jingling noise, I shifted my eyes towards the source and soon saw what I was looking for, the keys! They were gripped in the same hand that was carrying me. I could hear the thumping of my heart increase, ' _This is it! ' _The guard took a hold of the key in his other hand without dropping me and unlocked another unknown door. He stepped into it along with me still in his hold and was about to toss me somewhere when I sprang up from my limp position, grabbed the key and slid backwards so I smoothly got out of his oval like grasp**(A/N: He as in the Devimon was holding Amiko under his arm)**

" Hey! " I didn't stay for too long to listen to what he was about to say as I immediately broke into a sprint towards the door with him hot on my trails. I hasitly opened the door and slammed it shut, instantly locking it from the outside. I ran down the hallway as fast as I could and dashed around random turns. Left, right, left, left, right, left. I was getting tired from all the running until I came to a slow stop, breathing heavily. I leaned against the wall to catch my breath but it didn't last long because I could faintly pick up light thumping foosteps heading towards me. I took off on the opposite direction and turned on a right corridor.

' _Man! This place is huge!! How many floors do they have? ' _I ran around and around for who knows how long until I stopped in front of stairs that lead downwards. I thought about it for a few minutes, I had no idea where my friends were being held. I should either take a chance and go find out or turn around and choose another random way.

' _Think logically Amiko, choose wisely and make no regrets... _'

" Stairs. " I muttered and started to make my way down the winding staircase. When I reached to bottom, there was a door. I hesitantly creaked open the door, again it was another hallway. I glanced down one end to the other and heard footsteps. I closed the door again and waited until they passed. Once I was sure they were gone, I creaked open the door again. I quickly stepped out, shut the door as quietly as I could behind me and started to make my way down the opposite end of the hall where I had heard the footsteps.

The keys jingled as I ran, annoyed that I might get caught, I quickly took a hold of all of the keys and bunched them together in my hand.

' _Ok, cells...cells...dungeon...where would they be...? They need lots of room and the floor was damp and cold so it has to be... ' _Basement! The lower level has to have the dungeon in there, now I had an objective; find the stairs that lead to the lowest level. I continue to lightly jog, keeping my ears open for any sounds. I finally reached the stairs that I was looking for after many twists and turns and made my way down them. This went on for quite some times and I was getting annoyed. When I finally reached the lowest level, I saw a big wooden door with a small barred window on the top. I figured it was the dungeon so I quickly advanced towards it, fumbled with the keys a bit and finally unlocked it. My heart was beating faster with anticipation as I opened the door but I didn't expect what was on the other side of it.

' _WHAT THE FUDGE?! THEY'RE EMPTY!!!! ' _I glanced at every cell there is, all of them were empty, there was no sign of life anywhere, ' _Someone must've freed them first so_ _I came all the way here for no flippin reason?! How am I going to find them now in this big ass tower?!?!?! ' _

**Meanwhile...**

" It's empty! " exclaimed Zoe as she pointed at the cell they were all standing in front of.

" Oh no! The boogieman came and got her!! " exclaimed a very familiar yellow rabbit-like digimon**(A/N: I bet you know who that is...)**

" No, you ninny! There's no such thing as the 'boogieman.' But we have to find her fast! Who knows what could've happened to her!! " exclaimed another familiar white monkey-like digimon. That's right...the Digidestines were reunited with their digimon friends, the one and only Bokomon and Neemon!! Now how they got there in the first place, well...

_Flashback_

_Everyone was sitting on the floor, lost in their own thoughts. But everyone was thinking about one thing in common; how were they going to get out and save Amiko? Kouji had given up long ago on bashing the bars but was silent as ever. No one dared to talk to him now since he was in such a foul mood that you could actually sense it from a mile away. But who could blame him for being in a bad mood right now, this pretty much hurt him bad on the inside._

_Kouichi was the most worried for his younger brother but there was nothing to say to him that would put his mind at ease._

_**Bokomon's POV**_

' I hope they didn't run into any trouble... ' _I thought worriedly. This wasn't the first time I had to stay behind on a dangerous journey but I just couldn't help but feel a little helpless right now._

_" Bokomon... "_

_" Yes, what is it? "_

_" I'm bored. " said the idiot beside me, I looked over to Neemon and saw him drawing on the ground with a stick. We were currently resting under a tree. I have to admit it, I was bored myself._

_" Well, deal with it because there's nothing I could do about it. "_

_" Why can't we go inside the tower with the others? " asked Neemon._

_" Because, Neemon, we'll only be in the way for them. Plus it's dangerous. "_

_" But I'm bored! "_

_" Shut up! I know you're bored so shut it already!! " I scowled, seriously he doesn't get the idea and doesn't have the slightest clue that he's annoying me very much. There was a moment of silence until..._

_" Bokomon...? "_

_" What? " _

_" I'm bored. " _

_" Ugh... " I moaned, why? Why must I be stuck here with HIM? He's going to drive me insane if he keeps it up. Then I heard something growl and looked around to find out where it came from but I got my answer soon enough._

_" And hungry too. " Neemon added while rubbing his stomach._

_" Then go find something to eat! "_

_" Like what? "_

_" Uhhh... " I stopped to think, " Well, anything that looks edible. Oh forget it! C'mon. " I got up and dragged him by the pants off somewhere to look for anything at all to eat, as long as he shuts up. We came across a bush of berries, I inspected them closely before shoving a handful into Neemon's mouth._

_" There, these berries are sweet and delicious so eat up. " Neemon gladly picked the berries one by one and popping them into his mouth happily. I sighed and looked back at where the tower was standing, I was still quite worried about Takuya and the others. I felt something poking my head and I whipped my hand to smack it away, it was Neemon's hand._

_" Whay is it now?! "_

_" Who's that? " He said pointing over to somewhere, I looked over and saw the most perculiar thing or should I say; person. It looked like a human girl was crouched on the ground as if looking for something. But what caught my attention was a small black feathered wing on one side of her shoulder. This was definately not human, curiousity got the best of Neemon and before I knew it, he was stumbling his way towards her._

_" Where do you think you're going?! " my shouting must've alarmed the strange girl because she turned around and spotted us. I froze, not sure if she was friendly or not due to her strange and dark attire along with her deathly pale face, white-silverish hair and red cherry eyes. But her eyes held sincerity in them. She looked from me to Neemon who was standing there, waving._

_" What are you digimons doing here? " she spoke softly in a gentle tone that didn't match her appearance at all. I gulped down a lump in my throat, I couldn't speak and I was thankful for the first time that Neemon used his big, obnoxious mouth to do that for me._

_" We're waiting for our friends. They went into the tower. " Neemon said in his stupid voice while pointing to the big tower. The girl looked up with fear and pity in her cherry red eyes._

_" They shouldn't have gone into Mistresses tower, there are many guards in there that do not welcome strangers or digimons. "_

_" But they're the legendary warriors. " said Neemon. I wanted to come up behind him and choke him for saying that. He wasn't suppose to say that! The girl stood up slowly, towering over us but she looked down with puzzlement and fascination._

_" They're **the **legendary warriors of the elements? "_

_" Yeah! Do you know them? " _

_" No, I don't. I am only a maid in this tower, Eliza is my name. " she said softly. For some reason, she looked vaguely familiar..._

_" Wait a minute! You look like Rieko! " I exclaimed while pointing a finger towards her accusingly. Eliza looked down almost shamefully when I mentioned Rieko's name. She must be working for the evil side! I looked around cautiously as if expecting an ambush to happen but nothing came._

_" You know Rieko from previous encounters right? She was my sister. " I couldn't help but notice she used 'was' instead of 'is,' " I do not blame you for taking a disliking towards me. Rieko was the one who forced me to join Mistress the first place, I never wanted to. Mistress is very watchful of her tower, your friends are held hostage as we speak. " That piece of news surprised me._

_" Oh no! We have to rescue them then! "_

_" Will you help us? " asked Neemon while looking at Eliza expectantly. She looked hesitant at first but then she smiled a soft smile._

_" I'll see what I can do. But come, I know a way in but you must go along with me. " She whispered, I nodded hesitantly but before I knew it, I was knocked out._

_**Couple of minutes later...**_

_I woke up with a starting headache, for some reason I was being moved. My eyes snapped wide open as I looked around frantically and was surprisingly almost dropped._

_" Shhhh...Stop squirming. " hissed a voice. I looked up to see Eliza carrying me under her arm and Neemon in the other._

_" Care to explain what happened? " I whispered, clearly annoyed._

_" I'm sorry, but that's the only way for me to have an excuse to go to the dungeon. The guards might get suspicious. I told them that I found you two snooping around the tower and knocked you out and I was taking you to the dungeon. "_

_" Oh... " Eliza stopped and had to adjust her hold on Neemon to reach into her pocket to fish something out. I looked at the object and noticed they were keys, she unlocked the large wooden door in front of us and stepped inside. What I saw surprised me, it was Takuya and the others! They were locked behind cells with Kouji in one by himself, they all looked up._

_" Oh no! Bokomon, Neemon! You've been caught too? " asked Tommy worriedly._

_" No, we're here to help. " I replied grinning, Eliza jingled the keys in her hand and set Neemon and I down on the ground before unlocking the cells. Well...I had to smack Neemon to wake him up._

_" Wow, Bokomon! You saved us!! " exclaimed Tommy while hugging me tightly._

_" Actually, we were lucky to stumble upon her. " I said pointing over to Eliza who stood there smiling._

_" Well, thanks a million! But do you have any idea where a girl with mahogony hair is being kept? " asked Takuya._

_" I passed by her cell a couple of times, it on the third floor from here. "_

_" Thanks! "_

_" Hurry, I'll take care of things here but just don't get caught. " Everyone nodded and hurried out of the dungeon door._

_End of flashback_

" C'mon! " Kouji yelled as he dashed out of the dungeon and started to look around in the empty halls.

" Which way? " asked Takuya while looking from side to side. Kouji also looked around before choosing a random direction and running off towards it. The others followed after him, moments after they disappeared though, Amiko came from the opposite end of the hallway.

' _I could've sworn I just heard familiar voices... ' _With a shrug, she disappeared down the hall again. Meanwhile, Takuya and the rest of the group were going up and down the stairs, through numerous hallways in search for Amiko. There was the occasional ducking into a hiding place to hide from the passing guards who were on high alert. But what was strange is that whenever they pass a hallway and disappear, Amiko would appear and take off in the opposite direction. They went around and around the tower, searching high and low to find each other but always ending up in the same spot again.

" We're going around in circles! " exclaimed Takuya in fustration.

" Like I didn't notice. " snapped Kouji, also fustrated. The sound of a door opening from the side of the hallway startled everyone as they went into a defensive position, ready to digivolve and attack whoever was coming out of the door...

**Ok, who do u think it is? Not one of my best chapters but yeah...sorry. anyways, R&R and leave comments but if it does suck, try not to be too harsh about it **


	26. Imminent Doom, It all Comes Down to This

**Vietvn: Ahhhh!!! I'm soo srry i didnt update, i was suffering from writers block i finally managed so here's the next chapter, its not great since its almost near the end of the story, im thinking there's only two or three more chapters and that's it.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Imminent Doom, It all Comes Down to This**

**Amiko's POV**

After many doors, hallways, and portraits...(don't ask) I finally managed to find myself in an empty room but it was still as dark. A change from the other spooky rooms I've went through, one being filled with all sorts of bloodstained, rusted weapons from top to bottom. I mentally shuddered at the thought, I definately didn't want to know the history of that room. Finding myself running around in circles once again, only through many rooms, I was slowly going insane and slightly getting dizzy from all the running and random door opening.

Honeslty, never in my life have I ever used so much energy for doors. Door opening after door opening, after door opening. It comes to the point where it makes me wonder, who the hell built this tower? Cuz I don't know if I should appreciate the guy or not; appreciate him for building such a tower that looks like it can't hold that many rooms(without wasting the forest area) or to curse him for having people like me, roam around the whole place until I suffer from insanity.

Snapping out of my random trail of thoughts, I went through another round of opening doors. Every room I went to seem to be the same as the last since every room consisted of two doors; one that leads to another room and the other leading to the hallway with many more doors to choose from or most of the time, both doors leading to two different rooms. Many times, I have ended up in a different room which fustrates me...a lot. It would take a miracle for me to end up back out in a hallway again. I glanced around the room I was in again, spotting the two familiar doors I have seen so many times. One was situated on the left side of the room while the other was at its opposite end.

My mind swirled around the thoughts of which door I should choose. Left or right was the only question I was thinking of. I felt like I was going to go over to the nearest wall and bash my head continuously until I can come up with an answer. But thank you Kami-sama, I didn't need to do that, because an oh so familiar voice that I grew to recognize anywhere could be heard on the other side of the left door. Quickly rushing towards the door, in fear that the voice might disappear, I grasp the handle and jerked it open immediately.

My eyes lit up and I felt my heart skip a beat but one word or should I say _name_ that slipped out of my mouth answered the question of who that mysterious yet familiar voice was.

" Kouji! " I flung myself towards the bandana cladded boy and pulled him into a tight hug with my arms wrapped around his neck. Kouji, was to say, surprised at my sudden appearance but who wouldn't be? I felt his arms wrap around me to return the hug and hugged me just as tight and nuzzle my neck.

" Amiko...I was so worried. " He pulled away briefly to look me in the eyes, " Are you ok? "

" Never been better now that you're here. " I smiled and hugged him again, while burying my face on his shoulder and into his warm navy jacket. I felt him pull away briefly again but this time to plant a kiss on my lips which caused me to blush unexpectedly but nonetheless, smiled at his affection. I really did miss this guy and I truly did love him with all my heart.

" Awww, and we don't get any hugs and kisses? " said another familiar voice, it was then that I finally noticed that the others were quietly watching our happy reunion. I blushed, slightly emberassed but hugged each and every one of them.

" I miss you guys so much. " I said finally, pulling away from Kouichi who I had just hugged.

" Yeah sure you did... " commented Takuya playfully, " You only missed lover boy over there. " He jabbed his thumb at Kouji who glared in return for the nickname.

" No, seriously I really did miss you guys. " I said sincerly.

" I know you did, I was only playing with you. " joked Takuya as he pulled me into a brotherly hug. A clearing of a throat made me direct my gaze to the floor which to my surprise, stood both Neemon and Bokomon.

" Oh, and we aren't missed? " commented Bokomon while crossing his arms.

" Oh no, I missed you guys too. I didn't expect you guys to show up in a place like this. It's pretty creepy you know... " I said while both of them in a choking hug.

" Ok! Ok! Let go now please! You're cutting our air supply! " exclaimed Bokomon. I giggled and did as he said.

" How'd you managed to escape? " asked Tommy curiously.

" I...sort of knocked out the guy while he was trying to take me somewhere...I don't know but I stole the keys off of him while I was running. " I explained, not really remembering much of my own escape but was glad to be back with the rest of the gang.

" Can we just get outta here before we get caught...again? " asked JP as he looked around uneasily. We all agreed, not wanting to stick around this place for a while and started to head to the nearest door down the hallway.

" How are we suppose to know which portrait we came through? There's got to be at least a million in this tower! " said Zoe worriedly. True, the words she spoken were most accurate to describe our chance of escaping. Just when I thought we could finally leave this place, I discover that there is no chance of escaping whatsoever. It was either that reason that got me dizzy or the fact that I was beginning to feel claustrophobic. Either way, I was desperate for the fresh air OUTSIDE of this tower. We continue to wonder aimlessly around the empty halls, once in a while someone would stray out of the group for a second to check a portrait. Along the way, Takuya brought up an interesting question.

" Bokomon, is there anything in your book that describes the 'Seven Great Demon Lords?' " Everyone looked interested in knowing the answer, but I on the otherhand, was puzzled and have no idea what's going on. Bokomon took out his green book out of his pink belt and began to flip through the many pages until he stopped at one.

" Ah yes, the ' Seven Great Demon Lords are seven powerful digimons that rule over one the seven deadly sins. Lilithmon is believed to be a fallen Ophanimon and is the ruler of the sin Lust.' "

" Lust...huh no wonder she's after Angewomon and Lobomon. Lust can be mistaken for a form of love but is not as pure as true love. But it's really hard to tell the difference... " trailed off Zoe.

" So that means you guys better watch out cuz she might find a way to use the love you share against you. " advised Takuya, looking back at us. Both Kouji and I nodded in understandment and continued to follow the group. Bokomon also continued to explain about the Seven Great Demon Lords. I sort of tuned out of that since I'm not a big fan of history, I walked on until I felt a hand grasp mine and lace our fingers together. I glanced to my side, knowing all too well it was Kouji, I smiled and held onto his hand as we kept walking along the halls. It seems the halls were neverending since we kept walking onwards for the past 30 minutes already and those 30 mintues can turn into hours in a matter of seconds...

Up ahead, we faintly heard gruff voices barking out orders. We immediately took quiet steps back to avoid the quick encounter with the tower's guards. But luck didn't seem to like us and chose not to spare us as we bumped into something that wasn't suppose to be in the incredibly long, neverending hallway. Assuming that it's not a wall, we all took off in a random sprint to get away from the snatching claws.

" Get them!! " was the faint shout we heard as we kept on running, not looking back. Many footsteps could be heard thundering right after ours which gave us more reasons to quicken our speed. We ran as a group, taking random turns that were quickly starting to make me feel sick and out of breath but the footsteps would not fade nor cease. But I noticed that I haven't let go of Kouji's hand for a second, we finally took a turn that led us to a dead end hallway with a locked door.

" Shoot! We're dead... "cursed Takuya as he tried to ram the door to get it open but to no avail **(A/N: Obviously not, its locked XD). **We all turned around to prepare ourselves while pulling out their D-tectors **(A/N: Why they never used it in the first place? They weren't thinking straight, i mean if i was being chased by a huge mob of demons than the first thing that wud come in my mind is 'run' XD natural instinct XD And now they just realized that they cud fight back and they will...XD)  
**

Many numerous footsteps could be heard, echoing in the empty hallway as they grew louder and louder. I felt my pulse quicken as I gripped onto my D-tector tightly, ready to digivolve and take them head on, just hopefully while we're doing that, we'll bust outta here too. But to all our surprise, the once echoing hall became silent. An eerie silence swept through the entire tower, or so it seems. Unknown to us all, something was lurking closer and closer and more quietly towards us. When we least expected, Phantomons rushed out through the wall and tried to swipe us with they're scythes. All of us ducked to avoid loosing our heads and I managed to spot at least 3 of them, they all disappeared through the wall again and all was silent.

" Where'd they go?! " asked Takuya alarmingly while looking around.

" Beneath us! " shouted Kouichi as everyone looked to the floor. We all narrowly jumped out of the way on time to avoid the sharp scythe piercing through it. As quickly as it came, it vanished back under the floor again but without a mark.

" This is turning into a game..." muttered JP annoyingly.

" Yeah...the ' Keep moving or you 'll get stabbed' game... " added in Takuya as he jumped the scythe that was about to chop his legs, " C'mon everyone, let's spirit evolve!

"RIght! " came the responce, " EXECUTE!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!! " As everyone evolved into their spirits, they took a defensive stance and was prepared to take on the next swinging scythe. As predicted, the swinging blade came around again but this time they attacked back.

" Blizzard Blaster!! "

Kumamon made an attempt to catch one of the Phantomons but failed as they disappeared into the wall again, the snow splattered all over the wall and soon melted away. Anoher Phantomon appeared, swinging its scythe but this time, Kazemon managed to swipe one.

" Hurricane Wave!! " Her wind attack hit the unexpected ghost like digimon and it was sent crashing against the wall, knocking off some portraits with its fractal code showing. Kazemon took the oppertunity to scan it with her D-tector and it vanished. Now, we were only left to deal with 2 Phantomons. I looked around cautiously, hoping to catch another one.

"Look out!! " Kumamon shouted and we all ducked just in time to avoid the swinging scythe that came through the roof. I thought it would be best to load my arrow to be fast enough to catch it. As I held my arrow tightly, ready to release it at any time, it appeared again and I directed it at the ghost.

" Howling Laser! " Lobomon shot a stream of light towards the ghost and it managed to throw the Phantomon off guard, it was a bit dazed and tried to avoid another attack from Lobomon but came directly in my line of target.

" Celestial Arrow! " I released my grip on the end of the arrow and it shot directly at the Phantomon, it screamed and Lobomon took the liberty to scan it fractal code.

" Alright!! Nice teamwork! " praised Agunimon. I smiled at Lobomon and he returned it. Now there was only one more left...We each stood back to back with each other, hoping to catch sight of the digimon easier, the faster we get him, the faster we'll get outta here. I caught sight of the ghost and immediately loaded my bow again.

" There it is! " exclaied Kazemon as she pointed from the side, I took aim as did everyone else until something that resembled an earthquake started to shake the whole floor and perhaps the whole tower. We all tried to steady ourself and I accidentally lost grip of my arrow and it flew off towards the wrong direction, missing the Phantomon. We all looked towards the empty, dark hall of which we came from and to our surprise and shock, there came thundering right towards us is a large Mammothmon.

Space was limited and we had absolutely no where to run or avoid the angry giant elephant that was stomping towards us. It makes me wonder how on earth it was able to move through the hallway with its size. Before any of us could react, it rammed each and every one of us and we were sent flying through the door that was once locked but now is magically opened. We landed in a pile on cold, tiled floor, each of us groaning in pain from the impact and had resumed our human forms. I was to say, on the bottom of the dog pile and trust me, it was hard to breath with all the weight.

" Aww man...I definately didn't see that one coming..." moaned Takuya as he sat up and rubbed his sore head.

" Yeah, can you do that when you get off of us?! " asked JP annoyed, his voice echoed throughout the dark, empty room. I was lieing on my back with someone lieing across my stomach and that happened to be Kouji. I blushed badly when he began to get up, noticing what position he was in, went wide eyed and blushed just as badly as I did before getting off of me.

" Sorry. " He muttered and held a hand for me, I gladly accepted and he hauled me up. We each began to observe the eeriely dark room, Zoe being the first to break the silence.

" Where are we? " A slight chuckle erupted in the quiet room, none of which belonged to any of us as we all looked around to locate the owner. The room was dark but not as dark as pitch black, a tall figure loomed in front of us and we all stood our grounds.

" Welcome, Legendary warriors...To your imminent doom..."

**Not the greatest chapter i no, but i know wht to write for the next one so dont worry...hopefully i'll get it posted up by...iono. Please R&R, give me some few pointers but be nice plz, im already aware that this chapter sucks.**


	27. Blood, Sweat and Tears

**Vietvn: I'm soorrrrryyy!!!!!! omg im soo srry! I suffered a major writer's block, it was driving me insane! I was trying my best to make this chapter long and suspenceful so plz, forgive me if its not gud enough and if there are grammer and spelling mistakes, i posted this up as soon as i was done and i did not edit ok?**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Blood, Sweat and Tears**

**Normal POV**

Loath and behold, the owner of this voice belonged to none other than Lilithmon. She casually strode over to the group and towered over them, looking down with an evil smirk plastered on her face. Who knows what was going on through her sick mind by the looks of her face and a menacing twinkle in her black dead eyes. The group took a few retreating steps to make a fair distance between Lilithmon and them, they're objective right now was to prevent her from getting anywhere near Amiko at all cost.

All eyes in the room were directed to Lilithmon in a glare. Lilithmon was unfazed by the unfriendly looks she got, instead found it amusing. She chuckled lightly before speaking and breaking the eerie silent in her ' throne room.'

" My, not happy to see me at all? "

" You're face would probably be the last thing I want to see. " snarled back Kouji as he stood protectively in front of Amiko. Lilithmon again, chuckled at his retort.

" But it will also be the last thing you'll see before you die..." She thrusted her demonic claw at the group as they all jumped out of the way, each seperating into a direction. Laughing, Lilithmon again thrusted her claw at them.

" I promise this won't hurt...much. "

" Oh yea?! We're not going down without a serious fight! " Shouted Takuya as everyone took out their D-tectors, " EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!! " Now, there stood seven legendary warriors, all in a defensive stance but no matter what attempts the group made, they all amused Lilithmon one way or another. She sadistic smirk crossed her lips, the threats of the seven legendary warriors not effecting her at all.

" Fine, if you won't hand over the spirit of Angewomon then I'll just have to take each and every one of yours to add to my power..." She raised her demonic hand again and shot out an attack, " Nazar Nails! " Her claw lashed out dangerously at the legendary warriors, all of which dodged out of the way to avoid getting hit but the attack left a large gash on the black marble floor**(A/N: Holy shit guy, nails that cut marble...thas dangerous O.o.) **The claw attacked continously, Angewomon took flight at that along with Kazemon in hope to have an advantage over Lilithmon. Angewomon loaded her arrows and was in range of shooting Lilithmon dead on when the nails from below was directed towards her. Takenaback, Angewomon had no time to avoid the on coming nails and had her arrow misdirected and was left slightly dazed. Lilithmon saw that chance and went thrusted her nails full force towards Angewomon who only realized a little too late.

" Angewomon!! "shouted Kazemon as she flew over to the celestial digimon as fast as she could. She pushed her out of the way and instead, the nails hit Kazemon who went crashing towards the wall and pinned there by the nails.

" Kazemon! " shouted Angewomon, worry for the warrior of wind. Kazemon struggled out of Lilithmon's death grip but was unsuccessful to break free. Smirking, the demoness closed her long demonic nails, crushing Kazemon who screamed louder in pain every time the pressure was increased.

" Let her go! " Agunimon thrusted fireballs from his fist towards the claw to aid Kazemon, which was successfully done as the nails withered as they burned from the immense heat. Kazemon fell from the wall and slide down til she hit the ground with a painful thud. Lilithmon snarled at him for ruining her chance to get at the spirit of wind as her nails began to reform themselves and again, lash out at the dazed Kazemon, who was still conscious. Agunimon ran towards the fallen warrior, in hopes of pushing her out of the way before th nails reached her but the distance was far too great and there was no chance for him to make it in time.

As they got closer, a blur of blue and yellow flashed by and the warrior of wind was no where to be seen within the nail's grasp. Off to the side, was Beetlemon who was the one that rescued Kazemon just on time.

" Thanks a lot Beetlemon. " Kazemon said gladly as she got out of Beetlemon's hold.

" No problem! "

Growling in annoyance, Lilithmon attacked them again and again. Continuously, the warriors attacked back but soon, they began to grow tired from the unceasing attacks sent out by Lilithmon, who didn't even break a sweat. Smirking at her results, she took the perfect oppertunity to attack Angewomon but tired or not, she wasn't planning on getting caught. Angewomon jumped out of the way, as did everyone and attacked back with ' Heaven's Charm' attack only to have Lilithmon vanishing and appearing behind her. Angewomon flew upwards to avoid the swiping claw and took her place with her friends on the other side of the room.

" I think its time we kick it up a knotch. " suggested Takuya.

" Yeah! " Everyone agreed, " SLIDE EVOLUTION!! " They all transformed into their beast spirit and were energized enough to continuing battling.

" No matter what forms you take, it'll all be useless..." snarled Lilithmon, " Nazar Nails! "

" Man! This lady won't give up! " shouted Takuya as he dodged her nails.

" Tell me about it! " came the reply from JP.

" Lupin Laser! " shouted KendoGarurumon. The attack managed to graze Lilithmon's sleeve on her robe but that only made her angrier.

" HOW DARE YOU!!!! " She shouted before lashing her claw at KendoGarurumon who was caught in its grasp and was thrown against the wall. He landed on the marbled floor painfully and struggled to get back up.

" Oh great! Now she's even more worked up about this fight because we ripped her robe a bit! Girls and their clothes! " shouted Takuya annoyed.

" Hey! " shouted Zephyrmon from above.

" Sorry but its true! "

" You guys! " warned Korikakumon as he stopped the fued between the two warriors before it gets out of hand. And luckily for him, he managed to stop them from quarreling any longer as Lilithmon attacked them.

" Decaying Acid! " From her demonic claw, acid spewed out of it with each strike.

" Watch out! " shouted Angewomon as she leapt out of the way of the acid. From behind her, the acid took effect on the wall as it slowly began to melt away. Acid flew everywhere and hit everything as the digidestines struggled to dodge every last drop of it.

' _Stupid, mendling children! They're the only thing that stands in my way from getting that celestial spirit! Destroying them is harder than I thought...' _Her claw lashed out again and again but they warriors kept dodging every single time. But though she was being unsuccessful at catching any of them, she had to smirk about one thing, ' _Either way, I will get that spirit! Whether its tiring them out slowly or making history repeat itself...' _**(A/N: Hint, hint, nudge, nudge, wink, wink XD XD XD)**

Lilithmon continued to attack, now fueled with determination and motivation to get the spirit she so desires. With each passing moment, the digidestines grew even more tired since their beast spirits were slightly harder to control and take up a huge amount of energy. Pleased with the result of her continous attacks on the warriors, she lashed out at them more viciously which this time, most of the warriors were not capable of dodging the attacks.

"She's...not even...breaking...a sweat! " panted JP as him, Takuya and Amiko reverted back to their human spirit **(A/N: You know like Lobomon and Agunimon and stuff...)**

" Like I didn't figure that out yet..." replied back Kouji as he tried to regain his breath, ' _This fight's been going on for over 3 hours...she's not even tired! What is she up to...is wasting our energy part of her plan to get to Amiko? Then I have to keep myself close to Amiko to prevent anything from happening to her...' _**(A/N: Aww...how sweet X) )**

" Getting tired already? Pathetic, you might be able to digivolve into digimons but you're still a weak human being. You all deserve to perish. Decaying Acid! " Acid shot out everywhere and melted everything it made contact with, surely the warriors wouldn't be able to avoid getting hit considering that they're running out energy and on the verge to collaspe out of fatigue.

Zephyrmon dodged the flying acid but was grazed by the substance on her left wing. She winced in pain as the acid burned her wings, though it was small, it was still painful. Angewomon experienced the same thing just after Zephyrmon had. The acid melted the feathers on her wings as she had to keep herself moving to avoid getting hit anymore, she would have to bare the pain in order to keep herself from getting killed. As the rain of acid ceased, the warriors all collapsed on their knees in exhaustion but steadied themselves from collapsing fully. They were a few meters away from Lilithmon, it was a stare down between the two sides.

" But I am impressed that you could still keep up with my attacks. Unfortunately, you're getting sloppy..." she said, indicating the burn marks on Zephyrmon and Angewomon's wing, " How I despised those feathered, angelic wings... " she seethed, looking at the wings in contempt.**(A/N: Case u didnt no wht the word is, it means to despise so, she despises the wings lol XD) **Angewomon and Zephyrmon growled back at her statement.

" If you got a problem with our wings then you got a problem with us! " retorted Zephyrmon.

" In fact I do have a problem with you, the problem is that you're in my way of what I want! " Lilithmon jumped back a few meters away from them and launched a new attack on them, " Play time is over, its about time I get rid of you once and for all! PHANTOM PAIN!!! " A bewitching mist of darkness engulfed the whole room. It blinded everyone as they all helplessly tried to call out each others name to regroup.

" You guys! Stick together! " shouted Takuya.

" Wr're trying! The mist is too thick! Even in the air! " came Zephyrmon's voice from high above somewhere.

" How about we follow each other's voices? " suggested Korikakumon.

" This mist isn't just to keep you away from each other...you forgot about the 'pain' part of my attack..." chuckled Lilithmon from somewhere within the mist, before anyone can retort to her comment, screams of pain and agony echoed the room. One by one, the warriors fell to their knees, clutching their head and screaming out in pain **(A/N: I read about the attack on wikipedia, it just said that its a mist that 'curses' her opponent, i dont no wht it means but work with me ) **

" Yes...scream...scream all you want because soon it'll all be over, its only fair for me to let you waste your breath. " sneered Lilithmon, " And now, I shall claim the power of Angewomon and corrupt the source to dark power...and soon, I'll rule the digital world with an iron fist...No one will dare challenge me! " Lilithmon laughed cruelly as she announced her evil plan to dominate the digital world as everyone suffered from the mist's effect.

' _No...Amiko! I have to get to her! I have to protect her! ' _Thought Kouji desperately as he tried to stand up, he reverted back to Lobomon and shakily stood but did not have the strength to use his legs, ' _Move Kouji! Move! I have to find Amiko! '_

Lilithmon, unaffected by the mist, made her way towards Angewomon who was too weak to defend herself. The mist soon started to clear away but mostly all the digidestines are still suffering from the throbbing pain in their heads from that attack. Lobomon steadied himself as much as possible because if he fell again, he wouldn't have the strength to get back up again which means he won't be able to help Amiko. Lilithmon drew closer and closer towards the weak celestial angel and all Angewomon could do was push herself to stand and get away from her, fast but there was no chance of that happening.

' _Is this really my end? ' _Was the only thought that played in Amiko's mind over and over again. Memories flashed before Amiko's eyes, from the moment she was sucked into the anime world to this very moment...The precious moments and the painful ones too, ' _I'm really gonna die...this is...inevitable' _she finally realized, '_Kouji...'_ Lobomon was pushing himself to the limits to move even an inch, the throbbing pain in his head made him dizzy and too weak to balance himself and prevent him from toppling over. The others were simply to weak to even move a finger.

' _No! MOVE KOUJI! MOVE!!! ' _

" This is your end Angewomon, you will soon rejoin the dead of which you came from and be trapped there for all eternity. Any last words? " smirked Lilithmon as she stopped about a meters distance away from a conered Angewomon. Raising her demonic claw, she prepared to attack, enjoying every moment as she tortured the warriors to slowly watch their friend's death.

Not waiting for an answer from Angewomon, she launched her attack, " SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR DEAR FRIEND!!! NAZAR NAILS!!! "Her razor sharp claws lashed out towards Angewomon who struggled desperately to move out of the way before its too late but is still weakened from the attack.

" NO!! "shouted Lobomon and as if that was the magic word, he lunged himself towards the direction of Angewomon, pouring every ounce of energy he had inside him to hopefully make it to her in time. With each step, the claw draws closer and closer and everything seems to happen in slow motion. As the claw draws near, the other warriors watched helplessly, all holding their breaths. Lilithmon's nails were aimed straight towards Angewomon and would surely pierce right through her.

" AMIKO!!! " was the only name that escaped Lobomon's mouth as he was mere centimeters away from reaching Amiko, he was neck to neck with the demonic nails heading towards her at the same time he was.

" KOUJI!! " cried out their friends. Amiko's heart raced faster and faster along with Kouji's as he gritted his teeth and pushed himself to the very verge of unconsciouness to be a second faster than the nails.

It happened so slowly...

and yet...

it was over in seconds...

A piercing sound of flesh meeting the attacking nails.

Gasp of shock...

Silence...

A scream of agony along with an echoe of a cruel laugh...

**HOLY SHIT!!!! I FINALLY FINISHED IT!!!! my god, that took a lot out of me! Well, did Kouji make it? Or was he too little too late? Omg! Well i certainly dont no im still deciding, i might switch things around, make a twist or stick with the obvious, but review review review! Plz! And i garauntee you that the next chapter won't be out until a loooooonnnggg time, but i promise i'll finish this story and try my best, im still suffering from writer's block **


	28. Is This Really GoodBye?

**Vietvn: I am bakk!!! and its sad to say but this IS the last chapter of this story. I cud make a sequel if i want to but i got lots of other ideas for new story so make sure u look for those...i dont wen im gonna post them up but this isnt the only story im writing thas for sho X) It may be the last chapter but ITS LONG! Hope you like it:)**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Is This Really Good Bye?**

The room was filled with an uncomfortable silence, no one even dared to breathe anymore. The sight before them was just too horrifying but none could turn away. It just didn't seem possible, the crimson liquid seeped through the nails and dropped down onto the cold floor in little raindrops.

Angewomon seems to be frozen in time, her face held a shock look even though most of her helmet covered her face. But no one could blame her for looking so terrified since anyone's mouth can drop when they see the sight in front of them, well...save for one person. Lilithmon was smirking and her eyes showed amusement in them. She began to chuckle lightly and then gradually began to grow into hysterics. The whole room echoed her laughter, making it louder than it seems but then she finally spoke.

" How ironic, I thought it was the other way around..." **(A/N: Dun Dun Duuunnn!!!) **

Lobomon stood frozen to his spot, unable to move either way because of the nails that pierced through him. His legs would give in anytime as his whole body started to weaken dramatically. Lilithmon gave a sudden jerk on the nails and they ripped themselves out of Lobomon, immediately he collasped onto the ground limply as a pool of red began to grow around him. Angewomon, who stood behind him defencelessly, began to shake uncontroably at the sight of his limp body.

" The fear and shock in your eyes Angwomon," She paused to let out a small chuckle, " Is just so amusing. " laughed Lilithmon again, her claw still soaked with Lobomon's blood. At this point, Lobomon had reverted back to Kouji and JagerLoewemon finally snapped out of his daze.**(A/N: I just realized, I know he's not suppose to bleed but turn into like what...data? But its not dramatic enough so...work with me X) )**

" Kouji...No...KOUJI!!!! " He sprinted towards Kouji's limp body and hesitantly stepped into the growing pool of blood around his brother. He immediately reverted back to his normal self **(A/N: Which is Kouichi) **and knelt down beside him. A mix of emotions were in his eyes; shock, fear, anger and sorrow. Kouichi finally broke down and cryed hard on Kouji's body. Everyone who would have witnessed this would instantly feel grief and sorrow and would soon break down crying too. Takuya felt hot tears brimming his eyes, not just of sorrow but of anger and hate. He clenched his fist and teeth, trying to hold them back, he refused to cry, especially in front of an enemy. He will get revenge, there was no questions asked.

Lilithmon watched the scene with the same amusement in her eyes, not a hint of remorse or sympathy. Kouichi, sensing that emotion out of the entire room filled with sorrow, turned to the person that emitted it and glared dangerously at her. Hate and anger overpowered the sorrow in his eyes as he slowly stood up, keeping the glare hard and focused on Lilithmon.

" You..." Kouichi seethed, making the word sound like poison. Anyone who heard the tone of voice Kouichi was using can tell right away that whoever he's using it on is about to feel excruciating pain. But Lilithmon remained unfazed by his dark tone and just stood there smirking.

" Your looks don't intimidate me but I can't help but admire those hateful-filled eyes. It shows that you are truely the warrior of darkness..."

" I'm nothing like the darkness that surrounds you! You're just a cruel digimon who finds joy from killing other innocent digimons! You sick minded monster! " shouted Kouichi, his voice full of anger. Lilithmon chuckled lightly again.

" I'm flattered..." At this point, the anger inside Kouichi finally snapped and he spirit evolved back into his beast spirit again and charged directly towards Lilithmon. A strong aura of power surrounding him as he prepared to attack **(A/N: Sort of like wen IceDevimon was hurting Kouji in that little dome and he attacked him from behind, there's like this purple aura surrounding him, you know? X) )**

" Ebony Blast!! " Lilithmon side-stepped out of the way without much of an effort as the attack zoomed right past her. Soon everyone joined in on helping Kouichi attack and destroy Lilithmon but one person didn't. Angewomon, who still stood petrified over Kouji's body had silent tears rolling down her cheeks but she took no notice of them.

' _It's not possible...this can't be happening...' _Were her thoughts, ' _I was the one who was suppose to die, not him...then why? '_ She felt herself go weak and her legs felt like jello. Her legs gave way and she collasped on her knees, still in dispair. The clashes of attacks and battle sounds seemed distance in her ears even though the echoeing room projected those sound louder than they were suppose to be. To Amiko, it seems her world has shattered into pieces like it was made out of glass to begin with. In her life, she has never felt so much pain and sorrow before from her heart. Now, she felt empty; souless even, like that time when her secret was exposed. But yet, it wasn't like that time because in the end, everything worked out. This is something that can't be turned into a happy ending; Kouji was gone...for good.

The thought made her heart ache even more but then anger boiled in her veins as the image of his killer came into mind. Angewomon clenched her fist so tight that her knuckles began to turn white.

' _That demon...' _She forced herself to stand, determined to give that witch a taste of her own medicine. She formed her bow and arrow of light in her hand and took aim for Lilithmon. Being caught up with fighting the other warriors, Lilithmon didn't notice her and her intentions. Once Lilithmon dodged into a clearing, Angewomon released her arrow but Lilithmon shifted position and the arrow zoomed past her. She looked directly at Angewomon and smirked.

" Taking revenge on your dead boyfriend? Aw how sweet. " She mocked.

" Shut up. " spat Angewomon and made another arrow of light to shoot. Thinking they had a chance at attacking her, Takuya and the other warriors ganged up on Lilithmon but she merely dodged them and then hit back twice as hard. With her friends blocking the way, Angewomon couldn't get a clear shot at Lilithmon.

' _Shoot! I can't see her, if I shoot, I might end up hitting one of my friends! ' _Too caught up in trying to work something out, she didn't notice that her friends had cleared out of the way to avoid Lilithmon's demonic claw. Mistaking it for the perfect chance to get her, she didn't notice that the claw was in fact heading towards her until she realized it a little too late.

" Angewomon get out of the way! " shouted Takuya as he tackled her out of the way. They both tumbled to the ground and landed with an abrupt thud, " You shouldn't be so careless, you almost got killed! " scowled Takuya. Angewomon gritted her teeth, annoyed that someone like him was lecturing her.

" I can take care of myself. " she retorted as she stood up.

" Then what do you call that back there?! "

" I was trying to get a clear shot at her, if it weren't for you and the others crowding around her, I would've actually got her! "

" At least we were doing something instead of just standing there! " It soon grew into a heated arguement as they both shouted back and forth at each other. Lilithmon knocked the other remaining warriors out of the way and launched her nails towards them.

" You guys watch out! " shouted Zephyrmon. Both BurningGreymon and Angewomon were knocked back by the nails, Takuya getting scratched along with Angewomon. They both slid down the wall painfully as they tried to steady themselves.

" You guys have got to stop fighting! " shouted Zephyrmon.

" We have to work together to beat Lilithmon. " added in Korikakumon. Angewomon and Takuya didn't seem too convinced and comfortable with the idea of working with one another so the warriors pestered on.

" We're all upset that she killed Kouji! I should know! But we won't get her back individually because then we're not strong enough! We all got the same goal so why not just combine our power and knock her out, then we'll all be satisfied! " shouted JagerLoewemon. Angewomon gritted her teeth, knowing that Kouichi does have a point.

" I guess he's right... " muttered BurningGreymon, he turned to Angewomon who looked thoughtful, " I'm sorry I shouted at you like that, I guess I sort of lost my temper because seeing Kouji die like that, it just makes me mad that you were nearly killed too. And I know you loved him very much. " Angewomon looked at Takuya and sighed out.

" Yeah, and I'm sorry that, well, I lost my temper like that too. And yes, I still love him now. I was just so mad..."

" Then let's use that anger out on the right person..." suggested BurningGreymon. Angewomon gave a weak smile before nodding in understandment.

" How touching but what makes you think that you could defeat me so easily?! " Lilithmon shouted, " Nazar Nails! " Her nails missed Angewomon, who jumped into the air while BurningGreymon jumped out of the way and landed beside the rest of the warriors.

" Let's finish this!! " shouted MetalKabuterimon as everyone charged torwards Lilithmon. She remained in her place but as they got nearer, they were knocked back to where they started. Lilithmon laughed at their pathetic attempt to defeat but in spite of that, they stood right up and charged again, aiming all their attacks on her. Again, they were knocked back by Lilithmon who didn't give much of an effort to fight against them.

Repeatedly, they kept on attacking but everytime they were one step away from Lilithmon, they would get knocked back by her. This went on for quite some times and Lilithmon was getting annoyed by it. Everytime they get knocked down, they would just get back up and keep fighting.

" Why are you even bothering to fight a losing battle? " Lilithmon asked.

" Because...you did something that is unforgivable...And we can't let that slip by so easily. " replied Takuya, panting a bit but his eyes still shone a determined look in them. Lilithmon snarled back and raised her demonic claw again, " Nazar Nail! " Again, the warriors made a quick dodge and charged directly torwards her again.

" Pyro Barrage!! "

" Ebony Blast! "

" Hurricane Gale!! " Lilithmon swiped away all of the attack with her claw and lashed it out at them again. An acidic poison dripped from her claw and melted the marble floor below it. The warriors had to withdraw to avoid the poison and Angewomon took flight along with Zephyrmon.

" Why don't we combine our attacks? " suggested Zephyrmon to Angewomon.

" It's worth a shot, " agreed Angewomon, " Celestial Arrow! " The arrow of light appeared in Angewomon's hand as she took aim at Lilithmon and fired it.

" Hurricane Gale! " Zephyrmon's whirlwind of pink feather-like blades encased the arrow of light, the whirlwind became much more narrowed at the point and the attack soared torwards Lilithmon at a more greater speed. Lilithmon was struck with the whirlwind arrow which left a gashing mark on her left arm. She slightly winced in pain and growled at them.

" How dare you... " she seethed and lashed out her claw again but surprisingly missed the warriors by a centimeter.

" Where are you aiming lady? " asked Takuya as he stood his grounds.

" Shut it! " spat Lilithmon as the launched her claw at them again. Everyone side stepped the claw and Kouichi took the oppertunity to hit her.

" Ebony Blast! " His attack hit her dead on as Lilithmon stumbled back.

" You insolent little brats! " she screeched as she again, whipped out her claw at them out of rage. The warriors again, easily dodged her attack, " Why won't you just stay down already?! " Her annoyance and anger began to get the best of her as Lilithmon continued to attack them with her claw, almost desperately trying to hit either one of them.

" Because, you did something unforgivable! We won't rest until you end up like Lucemon! Gone for good! " shouted JP.

" Yeah! " chorused the rest of the warriors.

" I won't rest until I get exactly what I want! You'll never stop me from getting the spirit of Angewomon!! NEVER!!! " shouted Lilithmon, rage was evident in her eyes as she lashed out her claw again, " You're the only thing that stands in my way! As long as you're still here, I won't rest until I destroy all of you!! "

All the legendary warriors moved once again to avoid getting hit by her acidic claw. The more they dodged, the more annoyed and angrier Lilithmon became and her attacks were reckless and off target. And to top it off, Takuya had been constantly taunting her on her aiming.

" You know, you should try aiming AT your target..." taunted Takuya for the 20th time. Lilithmon growled in annoyance and lashed out her claw again only to have it dodged by the warriors a little too easily.

" Aw so close.. " sighed Takuya in a mocking way.

" You just keep your trap shut! " shouted Lilithmon, all the anger and the blind attacks had slowly begin worn her out.

" Now its our turn to attack! Hurricane Gale! " Zephyrmon's attack surprisingly missed Lilithmon who had dodged out of the way on time.

" I may be tired but that doesn't mean I can't move! Nazar Nail! " Her claw extended in length and left a gash on Zephyrmon's stomach which immediately made her change back to Zoe.

" Zoe! " shouted JP.

" I got her! " replied Angewomon as she swooped down and caught her before she hit the ground, " Zoe, are you alright? "

" Yeah, but my stomach kills now... " moaned Zoe as she looked down at her stomach, there was a thin gash mark and it was slightly bleeding.

" The wound's not deep but please, you must hide and recover before you digivolve again. " advised Angewomon. Zoe nodded and stood up limply and ran over near Kouji.

" Angewomon, we could use your help over here! " called BurningGreymon as he and the others tried attacking Lilithmon but to only have most of their attacks swatted away. Angewomon nodded and rushed in to help her friends, she narrowly dodged the demonic claw that belonged to Lilithmon along the way.

" She's slowly growing tired but she still has the strength to actually put up a fight. " said Korikakumon.

" Yeah, she just won't give up! It starting to annoy **me** now! " exclaimed Takuya.

" Then we'll keep fighting. " said Angewomon as she prepared to attack, " Celestial Arrow! " Again, Lilithmon dodged out of the way but just barely and lashed out her claw while spraying acidic poison.

" Alright! Here's our chance! Korikakumon! MetalKabuterimon! Do your thing! " shouted Takuya

" Right! Plasma Lightning Axe! " Korikakumon threw his twin axe that were charged with MetalKabuerimon's electricity and they hit Lilithmon right on. She winced and stumbled back but the warriors were not finished just yet.

" Alright! And let us just add to it! WildFire Tsunami! "

" Dark Master! " JagerLoewemon leapt forward with a burst of dark energy torwards Lilithmon, the flames of BurningGreymon surrounded JagerLoewemon and he became a flaming lion. He swiftly charged torwards Lilithmon and with one quick pass, she was on her knees.

" Alright! Let's finish this! " shouted Angewomon, " Heaven's Charm! " As Angewomon launched her attack, everyone else joined in; combining their attacks with her Heaven's Charm. All of the attacks collided and hit Lilithmon dead on as she screamed in agony and bursted into a million specks of data. When the light from the attack died down, everyone collasped from exhaustion and de-digivolved back to their human self.

" You guys did it! " cheered Zoe as she came running torwards everyone.

" Yeah...we did it...but... " Amiko started, looking sadly over to Kouji's still limp body. Everyone seemed to get the message and also hung their heads in sorrow. The air around them became gloomy, Tommy began to cry silently but it seems to cause a chain reaction that made everyone cry. Amiko pulled her knees closer to her chest and silently let her tears run free; down her cheeks and drop onto the marble floor.Memories of what used to be flashed in everyone's mind, all of which reminded them of how they had come to meet Kouji and what he had done to them in the past. As everyone's tears fell onto the floor, a sudden light surrounded the whole room. Lilithmon's throne room vanished and all is left is a bright, white room that seems to be no where. The whole room was so white that the floor doesn't seem to be there anymore.

Everyone stood up in amazement and looked around their surroundings curiously.

" Where are we? " asked JP as his voice echoed faintly.

" You aren't exactly anywhere right now. " replied an angelic voice. JP glanced around as did everyone else until they located the source. Standing not too far away from the group was Angewomon.

" Hey, this is like the time we saw our own spirits before we left. " pointed out Tommy.

" Indeed. Though you've fought a great battle, I see we've lost a warrior... "Angewomon looked sadly over to Kouji, her expression filled with sorrow and pain. Amiko also looked down saddened but then another voice spoke up.

" You know, there is no need to be so sad. " Once again, everyone turned their attention to the newcomer and walking torwards them was Ophanimon herself.

" Ophanimon, what are you doing here? " asked Takuya, puzzled.

" To regain what you lost..." She replied, " Its not the first time I've conjured up a mircale and with Lilithmon gone, I have enough strength to do so. Everyone, focus your D-tectors and your spirit into a memory of Kouji. Something you'll always remember him for. " Everyone did as they were told and concentrated all their remaining energy and spirit. As they did, each D-tector lit up in their spirit's colour. The more they focused, the stronger the light grew and soon they lit up so brightly that the once white room turned into many colours. The different beam of lights shone for a while until their element symbol appeared, forming a circle with many other symbols and created a familiar bonding circle.

" Amiko, you're the only one who can help Kouji back to the light. You formed the bonding circle, you know what to do... " said Ophanimon as Angewomon nodded, urging her to go on. Amiko looked around nervously, she felt so pressured but the faces of her smiling friends soothed her and she gain the confidence to enter the circle that now surrounded Kouji and herself. She took a deep breath and walked onwards, she knelt down slowly beside Kouji who still remained motionless with lifeless sapphire blue eyes, no longer shining with life. Before she could bend over, Ophanimon's voice interupted.

" Amiko, you have to be willing and true to be able to bring back Kouji. Your love for him must be true.. " Amiko nodded, understanding what she must do but had doubts in her mind.

' _How will I know if my love for him is true or not? I love him but is it really true? ' _She shook her head, ' _No Amiko, think positive...You love him, that's all that matters. And he knows that, there's no words that can describe our love... ' _Bending down that her face almost touch his, she finally closed the gap between his lips and hers and kissed him softly. Everyone held their breathes for a moment, not knowing how the results will turn out but after a few seconds, Amiko parted for air and pulled back. Everyone stared intently if Kouji showed any signs of movements; none so far.

It was a few minutes after when everyone's hopes died down did Kouji's eyes start to regain their lively shine but still held a bit of mystery in them. Soon, he began to regain conscious and pull himself up to sitting. The room's atmosphere immediately changed as everyone rejoiced their friend's return. Amiko who was too happy for words, lunged at Kouji and embraced him in a hug. Kouji, slightly dazed, realizes who it is and hugged Amiko back, holding her close. Everyone else ran over to the two, Tommy had tears of joy slipping out every once in a while and everyone crowded and all gave one big group hug. **(A/N: Awww GROUP HUG!!! X) )**

" We're glad you're back buddy! " exclaimed Takuya, hugging the daylights out of Kouji.

" Ok ok ok...I get it, I feel the love! Now let go! You're choking me! " Takuya laughed and let go of Kouji who smiled in appreciation, knowing that he only did it because they were best buddies.

" Same old Kouji, I'm glad to have you back little brother with nothing different. " chuckled Kouichi who wiped away a few tears and gave his brother another hug.

" We thought we lost you for good... " said Tommy. Kouji smiled at Tommy and hugged him in a brotherly way, he really is everyone's little brother. Amiko smiled also, tears still brimming on the edge of her eyes. Kouji noticed her happy yet tearful look and smiled at her gently before pulling her into a hug which he held on for a long time. Amiko buried her head in his shoulder and hugged back.

" I'm glad you're back... "she whispered quietly.

" Me too..." She heard Kouji murmured. It was not long before the two celestial angels approached the group along with a familiar warrior of light**(A/N: Guess who! XD)**.

" Lobomon? " everyone said in a unison. The said warrior chuckled at their reaction and stood beside Angewomon.

" Yeah its me. " He and Kouji made eye contact and they both smiled at each other.

" We are glad to have you back, the both of you. " Ophanimon said, referring to both Lobomon and Kouji, " I thank you all for restoring peace back to the digital world again...I can't thank you enough. "

" Nah, it was nothing really. The digital world is like a second home to us.. " replied Takuya with a grin.

" Yeah, we won't let anything bad happen to it. " added in Tommy. Angewomon and Ophanimon smiled at their comments, Angewomon was the next to speak.

" Amiko, you were a great help also. I'm glad that you were the one who found my spirit... " Amiko smiled.

" I guess this whole experience is one of the wildest adventure I ever had...In fact, I didn't think that this is all possible... "

" Anything is possible, you just have to believe... " said Angewomon but then her melodic voice changed into a sad tone, " Amiko, you've been a great help to us all and the digital world but...I'm afraid that you have to leave all of this to return to your home..." Amiko, struck with realization, hung her head slightly, knowing she might not be able to see her friends again. The thought sadden her as new tears of sadness began to form. Angewomon placed a hand on her shoulder in a comforting way but also noticed at that time, that she wasn't the only one who was sad about her departure. Takuya, JP, Tommy, Kouichi and Zoe all had a sorrowful face on.

" I'm sorry Amiko but you must go back to your home. "

" I know..." started Amiko, trying hard to keep her voice steady and looked up to Angewomon's face, " But will I ever see any of you again... " Angewomon facial expression softened as she hugged Amiko.

" Amiko, what have I told you? Anything is possible, if you just believe... Never give up hope that one day, our paths might cross again. " Amiko nodded and brushed away a falling tear that was streaking down her cheek. She turned to her friends and they all crowded around her just like they had done to Kouji and gave her one big group hug.

" I'm gonna miss you guys..."

" Just like we'll miss you..." replied Zoe who also had tears brimming her eyes.

" Hey, just think of it this way...its a 'see you later' not a 'good-bye.' " said Takuya, trying hard to smile through his sad eyes that did not deny the sadness in them.

" Yeah... " replied Amiko, also trying hard to smile through her tears. She individually gave each of her friends a hug while Angewomon, Ophanimon and Lobomon watched over on the side.

" Take care Amiko, we'll see each other again. I just know it. " said Kouichi as he hugged her.

" I hope we will..." When Amiko came to Kouji, who was the last person she wanted to say good-bye to, she and Kouji both moved forward at the same time and wrapped their arms around each other; Kouji's around Amiko's waist while Amiko had her arms around Kouji's neck. They both held onto each other tight as if they were to let go, the other would fade away.

" Just when I come back, you're the one that has to leave now... " he gently whispered.

" I know, I'm sorry... " Amiko replied, letting a few tears slip and soak into Kouji's sweater, " I'm scared because I don't want to lose you again...I'm scared I won't see you again... "

" Same as me...But I have a feeling we'll see each other...If we don't, you know you'll always have my heart... "

" And I'll always know that you'll have mine. " Amiko couldn't help but smile at his soothing words. They gently pulled back from each other only to lean in again in a soft kiss. Few minutes afterwards, they pulled back and hugged once more before Angewomon spoke up.

" Its time to leave..." Amiko nodded and reluctantly let go of Kouji and started torwards Angewomon. With one last look at her friends, Angewomon and Amiko disappeared into thin air. For Amiko though, everything soon went black.

When she came to, Amiko found herself opening her eyes as if she had just awoken from a deep sleep. Her mind began to register the familiarity of her room and soon she realized that she was back in her bed, still clothed in her PJ's.

She slowly sat up, looking as confused as ever. Was it all a dream? If so, then the events that happened were only a figment of her imagination. Sadden at the thought, something in the back of her mind and deep in her heart told her that it wasn't a dream. The feeling made her think otherwise and her mind was at a slight ease.

Amiko got up from her bed, headed torwards the bathroom to freshen up her look and came back out, not knowing what to do. Her mind settled on something she did almost everyday; log onto MSN. So she headed over to her computer, turned it on and did just that. But as she did so, the small screen box popped up moments later after the one that told her the number of email she still had unread in her mailbox. A new contact had been recently added but Amiko didn't have the memory of ever adding someone recent. The new contact started a conversation with her which resulted to her opening up a new convo. box. As she read the messages that had been sent, Amiko couldn't help but let out a gasp of surprise and blink many times to see if what she was seeing is true. For the 3rd time she glanced at the screen, the same message was still there:

_Amiko?_

_It's me..._

_Kouji.._

**THE END!!!! OMGSH!!! MY FIRST FANFIC!!!! (squeals) Omgsh wow! I actually completed it!! OO review review review! Tell what you think! You think there's a sequel? or i might post up another story. Thank you soo much for the people who have reviewed my story and took the time to read my story/chapters! thanks:)**


End file.
